The Woman in Camouflage
by Resounding
Summary: Bones has decided some things about her relationship with Booth, but things get out of control when she finds out Booth has come home from Afghanistan with a new friend... NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Excitement in the Homecoming

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

**A/N: Spoilers for "The Beginning in the End" and "The Parts in the Sum of the Whole."**

**I would like to say thanks to The Enigmatic Raven (my roommate) for sitting at my computer with me for hours helping me proof read and edit! (He helped up until about chapter 9.)**

**(New Author's Note)I wrote this story a year ago (nearly). And have decided to go through and fix some mistakes I noticed when re-reading my story, so from here on, all the chapters will be the revised versions. **

The sun was shining brightly outside with the promise of a beautiful day in D.C. as I stepped off the plane and into the airport. How good it was to be home! After spending a year in Afghanistan training U.S. soldiers how to track down the enemy, I was looking forward to a nice walk in the park to take in all the scents and views I had missed while I was gone.

The day Bones left we had made a promise that in one year we would meet at the reflecting pool by the coffee vendor, and today was one year later. Bones would be meeting me there in about 3 hours, and I needed to freshen up after endless hours on a plane, so I headed to baggage claim to get my luggage, then took a cab home.

I couldn't wait to tell Bones about everything that happened. She'd be happy to know that I'd finally found somebody I could be happy with. As I watched the city fly by me in the cab, I thought about the day that I kissed her on the stairs after our meeting in Sweets' office.

I winced as I remembered how quickly she had turned me down and stomped my heart into the ground below our feet. Getting over her was probably one of the hardest things I ever had to do in my life. And the sad part about that is... I still wasn't completely over her and probably never would be. I told her that day that I needed to move on with my life. I couldn't spend the rest of my life waiting around for something that probably would never happen. She didn't believe in love. She didn't believe in commitment to somebody else. Well that's what she put off anyway, though I think that deep down she really does believe, but would never admit it to anybody. Especially me. She's too afraid that she'll get hurt again. But DAMNIT, I'm not her father. I wouldn't have abandoned her like he did.

I sighed as the cab pulled up in front of my place, which quickly yanked me out of my thoughts. I handed the cab driver my fair plus an extra ten dollar bill as a tip and headed up to my apartment with my luggage.

**(Page Break)**

It's been horrible. An entire week of waiting until the day that Booth returned. I missed him so much while I was away for a year at the Maluku Islands. The archaeological dig was very refreshing. We learned a lot about the ancient civilization that was buried beneath the sands there, but it wasn't the same as chasing bad guys with Booth.

I thought a lot about us while I was gone... and I did some soul searching, as Booth would call it. I don't remember when exactly, but it wasn't long after I left that I realized that a life with Booth didn't seem so bad after all. He was the one person in the whole universe who understood me. Angela was pretty good about reading me. Not like Booth, however.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was nearly six pm. I had promised Booth a year ago that today we would meet and I was about to be late after not seeing him for a year!

I grabbed my keys and ran out of my apartment so fast that I forgot to grab the gift that I had gotten for him in Indonesia. By the time I realized that I didn't have it, I was already pulling up and parking near our meeting place.

Just as I turned off my car I looked up and saw him. There he was in his Army fatigues, looking very handsome sitting on the bench we had promised to meet at in front of the reflecting pool. He had a smile on his face as he stared into the water. Seeing the smile on his face made my heart skip a beat. Was he thinking about me with that smile plastered all over his face?

Little did I know that smile wasn't for me, it was for somebody else entirely...

**A/N: I haven't written fan-fiction in 10 years since my days as an X-Files fanatic... so bare with me please!**


	2. The Reflection in the Pool

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

I looked up in time to see her walking towards me. She looked so beautiful, her skin having picked up a golden sheen. It was quite obvious how much time she'd spent in the sun while in Indonesia. Her hair was a bit different; having grown quite a bit since I had last seen her. It had never been much past her shoulders, but now, it was almost waist length. It looked quite spectacular on her.

I grinned as she approached me and sat down. "Hey Bones!"

She smiled at me, her blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "Hi Booth. You look nice in your uniform."

I laughed lightly and said, "Thanks Bones, you don't look so bad yourself." I glanced sidelong at my fatigues. "I'd have worn something more comfortable, but all of my clothes need to be washed. They've been hanging out in my closet for a year catching dust." I smirked.

"It feels good to be home." She paused, glancing into the water.

I stretched a little, enjoying the comfortable silence for a moment. "It's very good to be home. You have no idea how much I missed hearing all the scientific mumbo jumbo you squints like to spout off to me."

Raising her head, she let out a short laugh as she asked, "How have you been, Booth?"

Suddenly I felt nervous. I wanted to tell her about Michelle, but I'd need to bring it up delicately. I wouldn't want Bones to feel like I'm rubbing my relationship in her face or anything...

I felt her hand on my arm. I knew she could feel my unease through the tensed muscles. As my eyes were drawn up to hers, she asked quietly, "Are you okay, Booth?"

Dumbfounded, I nodded vigorously. Too late, I realized how much more nervous that made me seem. "Yeah, fine. I just...there's this thing...you know what? Let me meet you for dinner at the diner tomorrow night. I have something to talk you about. How's five?" Grabbing a bite to eat at our favorite place was always a good start to bringing up a delicate situation with Bones.

She glanced at me inquisitively, arching her eyebrow. "Oh? Well, I have a surprise for you as well." She smiled warmly at me, and I started to feel the first pangs of guilt. I turned my eyes on the reflecting pool, hoping it would hide the emotion. Inside, my mind was racing a mile a minute. _How do I bring this up? How will she react? Will she understand the choice I've made? Is this even the way I want to do this? What if everything falls apart between us?_

After a moment, I became aware that Bones was trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine. Just jet lag. I'm gonna go home and catch up on some sleep. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I said nervously, as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Of course. Five o'clock. I'll be there." She said with a tentative smile.


	3. The Unmasking of the Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

I arrived at the diner fifteen minutes early, and to my surprise Booth was already there. He was never on time for anything. If anything he's usually approximately fifteen minutes late. There was a woman sitting next to him in Army camouflage whom I didn't recognize. _Who could this be?_

Apprehension washed over me as I wondered what this could mean. What did this woman want with Booth, and with me? Or was I looking at this wrong? Had I ignored my feelings for too long, so that now they no longer mattered? _What if all of that was for naught? _My heart almost felt like it was being torn in two, which was a strange sensation. I've never really held an emotional attachment before. Not like what I have had with Booth. Never in a million years would I have thought that loving somebody would be so excruciating.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to regain my composure. As I entered the diner and made my way to where they were seated I realized that he was looking at me. My heart almost skipped a beat as our eyes met, at the intensity of his gaze on me. He seemed to be gauging my reaction to the woman next to him. I tried to look as aloof as humanly possible as I took the seat across from them.

He flashed a lopsided grin my way. "Hey there, Bones! You're early."

"As are you. Never one to be on time, Booth, you would be late for your own birthday." I remarked, smirking.

"Funeral, Bones. I'd be late to my own funeral." He chuckled.

I groaned inwardly. He was always correcting me when I messed up simple colloquialisms.

"And for your information, Bones, I would only be fashionably late to my funeral," he stated, leaning in and pointing a finger at my chest. He had that cocky, lopsided grin plastered on his face.

Despite my attempts to hold strict control over my composure, this enticed a small chuckle.

"Oh, where are my manners? Bones, this is Michelle Greene. Michelle, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, my partner." He said as he gave me one of his off-center, goofy smiles, though I could see lines of tension at the corners of his mouth. Nerves, maybe? I tried to look past his unease, but found it very difficult to do so. Wait, I was nervous too, anticipating what was about to transpire between us; my stomach all tied in giant knots. So, why was I worrying about how he felt?

I looked in Michelle's direction and gave her as close to a friendly smile as I could muster. She countered with a beaming smile of her own. It made me want to preemptively disgorge the dinner I was here for.

Booth must have realized something was amiss. "You okay, Bones?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know... you have a look on your face like someone just ran over your dog." He looked at me, genuinely concerned.

"I don't have a dog..." I said with a strained voice.

He cut me off. "I know that. It was merely a collak...collol...an expression. Geeze, Bones, I didn't invite you here to go all crazy on me..."

Now it was my turn to cut him off. "I'm not going all crazy..."

"Yes you are. I've known you for over 6 years." He sighed, cleared his throat, and put one hand self-consciously to his collar. "Anyway, I just wanted you to meet my girlfriend..." He paused, looked away from me as if ashamed, and after a moment, continued. "Is that so much to ask?"

I sighed and stood up stiffly. "Yes, Booth, it is. I came here tonight hoping we could talk about where we stand... but it is obvious right now where I stand in your life. It doesn't matter now, because you have a..." I almost choked on my own words, "a girlfriend." I spat the word out as if it were Booth's apple pie that I disliked so much. "I'm sorry, this just..." I cleared my throat, tried again. "Maybe this was all just an enormous mistake, erroneous emotions I foolishly let take over." I turned around and made a hasty retreat from the restaurant, half hoping he would follow.

He didn't. I guess part of me knew he wouldn't. He had made clear his intentions more than a year ago. He couldn't wait for me anymore.

I couldn't blame him for moving on. I should have done something about my feelings much sooner than I did. Now I suppose it's time for me to move on with my life as well.

**A/N: :O I thrive on feedback!**


	4. A Gift from the Heart

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

After Bones left the restaurant I sat there in absolute shock. My entire body began to feel numb.

_What am I supposed to do now? _I had expected this to go differently. I hoped she would have been happy for me, but I was seriously mistaken. I did what I thought had been right. After she crushed my heart on the stairs that evening, I told her I needed to move on. And I thought I had.

Michelle was a pleasant woman. Intelligent, beautiful... but she wasn't Bones. Bones was pure benevolence, and she was the one I undoubtedly wanted...

"Seely?" I felt her nudge me in the side with her elbow.

Suddenly shaken from my thoughts, I looked in her direction, my eyes not really focusing on her. "I'm sorry about that, Michelle. It wasn't supposed to go like this..." I was still adequately distracted and couldn't even finish my sentence.

"She cares a lot for you, doesn't she?" It seemed more like a statement than a question, almost rhetorical. All I could do was nod.

"And this is going to come between us, isn't it?" And again it was more of a statement. Anybody would have known from the events that just transpired in the last ten minutes, Bones obviously had a very deep affection for me, so deep that I was taken aback by it. Underneath that scientist lurked a person who was more feeling than anyone could imagine, just as I had always expected, but nobody else believed.

We had worked together for several years, so it was natural that she would have an attachment to me. Never in my life I would have thought it was on the level she portrayed it to be a few minutes earlier.

I dropped some money on the table to cover the bill for the drinks. I looked over at Michelle again, this time meeting her gaze. "Maybe we should just head back to my place? I'm not sure I could eat right now."

On our way out of the building I felt Michelle's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to look at her. "I'm here for you if you want to talk." Her expression was full of compassion. I was positive that she could see my emotions just by looking at me.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that." I gave her a half smile for her thoughtfulness.

When we got to my SUV I noticed a small package resting against my windshield. I turned it around in my hand, noting the colorful gift wrapping. It was small enough to fit in the palm of my hand.

I hastily removed the paper from the small box. It was a small, white case that you might find jewelry in. I slowly opened it to find a new belt buckle. It was similar to the one I always wore, but subtly different. It was a new, more colorful design than my previous one, though it still said 'Cocky' on it.

Michelle must have seen the smile that crept onto my face. She pulled my arm towards her so she could see what I was staring at. "What's that?"

"Just a belt buckle," I said with a smirk. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed an envelope where the gift had been. Reaching out, I picked it up. Slowly, I eased the envelope open and retrieved the card that was inside. The picture on the card was that of a beautiful beach; most likely one of the beaches from Indonesia. As I traced my finger over the outline of the sands, another small smile crept over my face. I opened the card and read the note she had left inside.

_Booth,_

_I found an exquisite blacksmith while in the Maluku Islands. There was a mishap, and had I not been there he would have been severely injured. He offered to make something for me in return, and before I left I took him up on his generous offer. I asked him to create this one-of-a-kind belt buckle to replace your other one. It is starting to look like it needs to retire. I estimated that it would be the perfect souvenir for you. I hope you approve._

_Yours Affectionately,_

_Temperance Brennan_

I folded the card back up and replaced it in the envelope. I suddenly felt very guilty over coming home with Michelle. I heard a voice inside my mind ask me, _How are you gonna get yourself out of this mess_? I sighed and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I needed to find a way to fix this situation. Fast.

**A/N: Wooo finally I got over the small writer's block I had for the beginning of this chapter! **


	5. Fighting for Control

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

6:00 PM

I sighed wearily as I dropped myself onto the couch. My chest hurt more than I ever could have anticipated. So this was what unrequited love felt like.

I leaned back, letting my head fall against the back of the sofa. A single tear made its way down my cheek.

I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to continue working with him after the events that transpired. With the revelation made to Booth, I didn't think I could ever face him again. I was humiliated, disappointed, and regretful. "Should have listened to my brain and kept my mouth shut," I commented to myself. Booth had told me over the years to start listening to my heart, instead of using logic to find reason. Some advice!

The events of earlier flashed through my mind. Remembering Booth telling me about his girlfriend, I felt my heart constrict inside my chest. I didn't know an organ could feel so much pain without being physically damaged.

_You abandoned him!_ A voice inside me said. _No! I only went to Indonesia to give myself some space!_ Another voice in my head reasoned. I needed time to sort out my feelings. Coming to terms with my affection for Booth was hard. The hardest part was admitting that he was right all along. Love did exist. It defied all logic.

I had loved him for a long time. I was just afraid to admit it to myself or anyone else, especially Booth. I was afraid that I didn't have his capacity for love. I was wrong. During my time away, there wasn't a day that went by where he wasn't the primary thought in my brain. Each day on that island without Booth was like a day in Hell. Not that I believed in Hell. It was torture to be on the opposite side of the planet. Alone.

That concept, alone… for the first time in my life, the thought of being alone intimidated me. It was at that moment I realized it had become my greatest fear. In the past I always cherished the private life I led. Solitude was enjoyable for me.

I sighed. This is something I'm going to have to put behind me. Booth has someone now. I must acknowledge that and move on.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was packing a few suitcases with clothes and a few personal objects. I would have to come back for the rest of my belongings another time.

7:00 PM

I was sitting in my office, proceeding to pack a few items into a small box as Angela and Cam walked in.

"Hey, sweetie! It's good to finally see..." she trailed off when she saw the tears streaming down my face.

"What's wrong, Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked me.

I glanced up at the two of them and wiped my flushed face, ashamed at the tears that freely fell down my cheeks. "I need to leave."

"Leave?" the two of them asked in unison.

In the next instant Angela was by my side, kneeling next to me. "What happened?"

I attempted to muffle the sob that wanted to escape my throat, but to no avail. The tears continued to fall as I said, "It's not important. I just can't stay here anymore. It hurts too much." I forced myself to calm down and stop crying. _I'm a rational scientist! I shouldn't be weeping over a man! Especially not Booth._

"Sweetie, talk to me. Did something happen between you and Booth?" Angela looked frightened. She had never seen me break down like this before. I'd never even seen myself so distraught. Sure, when my parents disappeared, I was upset. But this was different. Back then I forced myself into school work to quell the aching pain. I never allowed myself to cry for them.

I took a moment to compose myself before addressing them, forcing my heart back into its protective shell. The rational Temperance Brennan that was so familiar was drawn back out. "It doesn't matter, Ange. It's over. I'm moving on."

Cam chose that moment to speak up, "Move on from what, Dr. Brennan? Did Booth do something inappropriate?"

Before I realized what I was doing, the words started spilling out of my mouth of their own accord. "Booth invited me to dinner. I didn't know it when I accepted, but he wanted to introduce me to his girlfriend..."

Angela interrupted me. "WHAT? Booth has a girlfriend?" she asked incredulously.

I nodded. "I used my time away to work through my feelings for Booth. After much conjecture, I knew I felt something, but there were so many things I had to work out for myself, on my own terms, before I could admit it to anyone." I paused for a moment and swallowed. My emotions needed to be kept in check. The last thing I wanted was to break down again. It was embarrassing enough the first time. "I came home with the intention of revealing to Booth the things I had discovered about myself and my affections for him. I was too late. I missed my chance."

Cam sat in the chair in front of my desk, "Who says it's too late?" she asked me. "Dr. Brennan, excuse my bluntness, but it's not like he came home married."

"My thoughts exactly! Bren, you need to talk to him... sort this all out. I'm sure you two can work out the kinks if you give it a chance." Angela reached forward and hugged me.

I was unable to catch the words before they spilled from my mouth. "No... If he is happy, I don't want to disrupt that. It's not my place. Besides, if he cared for me the way he claimed he did, he would have given me a chance to sort myself out before jumping into bed with some military brat he met in Afghanistan!" I was surprised at what I had said. It was so out of character for me to be so angry towards someone, but at this point I didn't know how to keep my tongue in check.

Angela's face softened as she touched my cheek gently. "I'm sorry." She seemed at a loss of what to say. I didn't blame her. I'm not sure what I would have said to someone in my position either. _Yes I do_, I corrected myself. _I would tell them they were being irrational_, but being rational was the furthest thing from my mind right then.

It took me an hour to convince them leaving was the right decision for me. However, after our lengthy discussion, they seemed to understand why it was imperative for my sake, as well as his. Angela and Cam promised not to tell him where I went as long as I kept them updated and visited them as often as I could.

Now all that was left was for me to make my way to the airport and move on to the next chapter in my life. I tried to be optimistic, given my current emotional state. Now I knew I was capable of loving somebody. Maybe I could find someone else, but deep down I knew that nothing could ever replace what I had with Booth. Still, I had to try.

**I'm sure people are going to want to throw books at me with how angsty I'm making this, but I want Booth to prove he wants her, this is me setting up for that.**


	6. The Breaking of the Promise

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

I walked into the Jeffersonian with the distinct odor of bleach stinging my nostrils. As I scanned my ID badge through the security system, I walked onto the platform. Scanning the room for familiar faces, I called out, "Hi honey, I'm home!"

Not looking up from the microscope, through which he was inspecting particulates, Hodgins yelled back at me, "Welcome home, dear!"

Angela nudged Hodgins in irritation, "Jack!" She shot me an angry glance as she turned to face me, her burning stare stunning me for a moment. I stepped backwards slowly as she approached me. This didn't look good. "What have you done, Booth?" She glared at me with such intensity that I flinched.

My response was an automatic reaction, "She's the one that ran off to Indonesia. What was I supposed to do, Angela? Sit around for the rest of my life and hope that she changed her mind?" I let out a frustrated sigh as I threw my hand violently through my hair.

"She left so she could sort out her emotions, Booth. All of this was so new to her. She needed time to understand what she was feeling." Angela glanced over my shoulder across the platform as Cam approached and made her way to Angela's side.

"I came to talk to her. Where is she?" I looked around the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of Bones. I started walking towards her office.

Cam took that opportunity to speak up. "She left." I halted. "She put in her resignation last night and will not be returning to work with you." Her voice was firm and brisk, but I turned around to look at her. "I'm sorry, Booth."

The reality of the situation started to sink in. Bones was gone, and she wasn't coming back. I felt as if my heart was ripped from my chest. At that moment I realized how badly I had screwed up when I made the decision to bring Michelle home with me. I loved Bones. I should have waited for her.

I pulled out my cell phone to call her, but was interrupted as Cam reached out to push my phone down. "She doesn't want to talk to you, Booth."

"I need to fix this." It was all I could say.

Angela's face softened. "You still love her, don't you?" I nodded. "I can tell. It's written all over your face." She smiled. "Oh, and for the record? I tried to convince her to talk to you, but you know how stubborn she can be."

"Thanks, Ange." Bones had made it perfectly clear to me that she didn't want to alter our relationship, and I never had reason to think that would change. She's never believed in the concept of relationships. If I would have thought that she really cared, I never would have let things go the way they did. _So, if it's not my fault, then why am I continuously beating myself up over this?_

Angela sighed. She must have sensed my anguish, "Bren is gonna kill me..."

"Ange, we made a promise..." Cam warned.

"I know, but I can't do it. I want this little love story to work out. God knows they both deserve it." She groaned, rolling her head onto Cam's shoulder.

"Yeah, they've been fighting it for a long time, haven't they?" Cam arched her eyebrows and sighed in exasperation. "Fine. Do what you want, it's your funeral."

"She went to India." Angela blurted out.

"India?" I asked, surprised. "Why would she go to India?"

"I don't know, sweetie. She didn't say." Flashing me a reassuring smile, Angela folded her arms across her chest.

"I need to go pack," was all I could say as I turned and walked calmly out of the building, my mind racing. Why did she leave so rashly? Why India? Does she know someone there? A friend, maybe? Well, I'd find out soon enough.

I reached my apartment to find Michelle asleep on the couch. She was jolted awake by the door slamming behind me. "Seeley?" I heard her slur out groggily.

I stopped in front of her and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Michelle. I'm going to spare you the pain now. This isn't going to work out."

I watched her regretfully as she sat up and looked at her hands. "I know. I knew as soon as I saw how she looked at you in the restaurant. You can't mistake the chemistry that lies between you two." She looked up at me. "You wouldn't be able to stay in this relationship. Your mind wouldn't be on me. Go to her, she's the one who holds your heart."

I reached forward and pulled her into a hug. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Thank you for understanding."

_I hope Bones will forgive me_, I thought, as I marched off to pack my bag.


	7. The Hope in the Making

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

The first destination that came to mind when I decided to leave was India. I had wanted to visit the Taj Mahal ever since the age of seven. It always looked so elegant and peaceful in pictures. Although, thinking back on it now, two days after making my decision to come here, I realized that I was really here to bring back the sense of security my youthful fascination with this place had given me.

I had often thought of Booth over the past two days as I went through different stages of emotional development, all very alien to me. First came denial. I would sit alone and try to convince myself that he didn't have a girlfriend, that I had imagined or dreamed it. Slowly that was replaced by resentment towards Booth. I wondered how he could have done this. A part of me had also become convinced that Booth had lied when he claimed he had wanted to try a relationship with me. After that I remember feeling very sympathetic over the situation, or as most would say, feeling sorry for myself.

I spent my first day in India crying in my hotel room. Nobody had died, but it sure felt like it. _Maybe somebody did die_, I reasoned. Part of me that, until recently, I never even knew existed, had perished.

Two days had seemed a reasonable time to let myself grieve. _I feel much better today_. I had pulled the walls back up around my shattered heart. It's time to put the past behind me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the car stopped, and a middle aged man stepped up to open my door. The exquisite gardens of the Taj Mahal stretched out in front of me. The view of the property was breathtaking. Never had I seen something so beautiful in my entire life.

I slowly made my way down the raised pathway, examining everything around me. I stopped when I saw the reflecting pool, reminded of the one back home where Booth and I rendezvoused earlier in the week. Suddenly an image flashed through my mind. I saw Booth in his Army fatigues sitting on the bench in front of me. I shook my head violently to rid myself of the thought. _Stop thinking about him! _I turned on my heel and continued to walk down the path, forcing myself not to look at the reflecting pool again; for fear that another memory would leak out of my healing heart.

I slowed down as I neared the giant mausoleum. I scanned my eyes over the building, marveling in its architecture. Suddenly, as if pulled by a magnetic force, my gaze was drawn to the main gateway. I approached the monumental structure as a familiar face stepped out from behind it. My heart nearly ceased its beat as he started walking towards me. Something in my gut tried to tell me to run; however, my feet were firmly planted on the ground. I could feel my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. His eyes felt as if they were burning into my soul as he closed in the gap between us. "Bones..."

"Booth, what are you doing here?" I asked calmly. I tried to make sure my emotions stayed in check this time. Nothing was going to make them take over again. I wanted him to believe there was nothing wrong.

"You know why I'm here." He reached out to touch my arm, but I retreated away from him.

"No, I don't." I shot him an irritated glare. "Please leave." I had to look away. If I continued to keep eye contact my resolve would disintegrate. He had made his decision, and it wasn't me.

"Not until you talk to me." His tone was firm. When Booth was in one of his moods, there was no reasoning with him.

"Go home, Booth. If I wanted to talk to you I would have. How did you find me anyway?" I snapped.

"Angela told me. She has faith that we can work this out." He reached up and pulled on my chin, urging my eyes up towards his. The second our gaze met, I knew it was a mistake. I felt the walls around my heart crumbling down again. "So do I." He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, and I flinched as if electrocuted.

I turned around and walked briskly back towards the vehicle. I'm still not sure what made me run. I didn't make it very far, though, before he grabbed me and forced me to face him. He gripped me by the shoulders and crushed my body into his. "I'm so sorry." he whispered. I tried to push myself out of his grasp, but he refused to let me go. "Calm down and talk to me, please? I dropped everything to fly out here and talk to you, that should count for something. I even broke it off with Michelle..."

Upon hearing his words I felt as if time had ceased to exist. I stopped fighting him and raised my eyes back to his. "Why?" I whispered.

He replied to me insistently. "Because you are my friend... my BEST friend, Bones. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I just let you run away."

There was a pregnant silence. Booth was anticipating my response. _What should I say? What should I do? _The rational scientist in me wanted me to ignore him and walk away, but my heart was telling me to tell him everything. "Booth, I need time to think."

"I've already given you a year, Bones. Don't you think that's long enough? I left Michelle and chased you here to India, because I wanted to hear about the erroneous emotions you foolishly let take over." He pressed his lips to my forehead gently, and then continued. "Please don't run away again."

I looked at the ground as my anxiety began to evaporate. "Will you take me to dinner tonight and I'll tell you then?" I looked at him again with a hopeful smile.

"I think I can wait that long." He paused, for a moment. "Bones, did you just ask me out?" He arched his eyebrow and gave me a crooked smile. I could feel my cheeks start burning as I blushed slightly and looked away. "Let's go check this place out, Bones." He nodded back towards the mausoleum.

The smile on my face spread. "I did fly thousands of miles to see this..."

He grinned and took my hand gently in his and led me off towards main gateway.


	8. The Confession in the Anthropologist

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

I was very surprised when Bones asked me to take her out to dinner, but extremely relieved that she wasn't pushing me away again. Finding out that Bones had discovered feelings for me was quite a shock. I had almost relinquished any hope of ever sharing something more.

I looked down at my plate, filled with rice, curry, and an array of different spices. The scents floating through the restaurant were new and interesting, but the food didn't look the least bit appetizing to me. _What can you expect when you go to a foreign country with completely different eating habits? _I doubted I would eat much anyway; I was too distracted by Bones. Slowly, I pushed the rice around my plate with my fork, stopping every so often to take a small bite. We had fallen into a comfortable silence shortly after arriving. I was having a hard time keeping my anticipation in check. _Let her come to you_, I reminded myself, _or she'll just push you away again._

"Booth..." I looked up at her expectantly when I heard my name come out in a whisper. "Thank you for coming to find me..." she paused, seemingly unsure of how to continue. I reached across the table and placed my hand reassuringly on top of hers. She looked into my eyes as she continued, "Even though I was angry with you for showing up, part of me hoped you would come."

Gently, I squeezed her hand in mine. "Bones, I would go to the ends of the Earth if it meant finding you."

"How did you know to find me at the Taj Mahal?" I watched her as she studied her plate.

"I put myself in your shoes..." I began.

I was interrupted by her laugh. "Booth, you wouldn't fit in my shoes."

"Bones, it was a figure of speech." I couldn't help but smile at her. "What I meant was, I tried to put myself in your mind and think how you think. I asked myself _'If I were Temperance Brennan, why would I go to India?' _You are an anthropologist by nature. What would be the most fascinating thing to see in India? Then I realized, it had to be the Taj Mahal. I went there every day for three days until I saw you. Though, I'll admit, I started to wonder if I had been wrong when you hadn't shown. But as the saying goes... 'Third time's a charm.' You looked like an angel as you approached me through the crowd of people." I flashed her my most charming smile.

She blushed at me a little. "When I saw you... I wanted to throttle you, but at the same time I wanted, so desperately, to run to you and bury my face in your chest, to never let you go." My heart was pounding in my chest from her declaration. _Maybe there is hope for us, after all._

I chuckled at her lightly. "That's pretty much the same thought that went through my head. I wanted to strangle you for leaving, yet I wanted to grab you and hold you to me as if it was the last thing I would ever do."

"Booth... while I was in Indonesia, the only thing I could think about was you... and how much I wanted to be near you. I ran off to the Maluku Islands because I was afraid. I didn't know what to do. My mind was telling me to run away, but then another part of me wanted to do the opposite..."

"That's your heart, Bones... Follow it once in a while. You will be amazed at how good it feels." I brushed my hand over the back of hers softly.

"I've become quite aware of that feeling. When I requested you to bring me to dinner, that wasn't the rational Dr. Temperance Brennan speaking... if I had gone with what my rational thoughts told me to do, I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now. But you know what? I'm okay with that. It feels good to sit here with you, finally saying the things I've been longing to tell you for the past year."

"I'm glad to hear that you took that leap for me, Bones. You have no idea how that makes me feel." We finished the rest of our meal in silence, merely enjoying each others presence. After finishing my last bite I decided to break the silence. "I spoke to Parker this morning... he says he missed you, and he hopes you will come to lunch with us when we get back." I saw a bit of unease flood through her. Is she afraid of what a relationship between us will mean to Parker?

She surprised me with her answer. "I would love to go to lunch with you and Parker. I missed him almost as much as I missed you." Something seemed to still be making her nervous, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "I was thinking this morning, that if all went well at dinner tonight... maybe we could go home in a couple of days? I thought of going tomorrow, but then changed my mind. I'm in India for leisure, no work involved, and I'm with you... maybe it's time I enjoyed a real vacation."

I stood up and went to her side and held out my arm for her. She used it to pull herself up and turned to face me. "I would like that very much. I even got my hotel room next to yours." I grinned. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Oh, I don't know... maybe we can just go back to the hotel and have a few drinks." She gave me a sly smile and reached up to place a tentative kiss on my cheek. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her before leading her out of the restaurant, hand in hand.

**A/N: I was afraid of how to start with this chapter, because I could either end it, or continue it. I was unsure on how I'd want to continue though, but I started making some plans and decided I'm not quite done with this story yet, so here's how I try to transition them on to the next phase of my imagination. Somehow this chapter just flowed out! I may even be able to get the next chapter done tonight if this inspiration stays with me well enough!**


	9. The News in the Vacation

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended.**

Following dinner, we went back to the hotel. The drive back was relatively quiet. It wasn't for lack of anything to say, more so the fact that we were enjoying the scenery. Booth held my hand in his for the entire drive and I found it quite comforting.

Booth walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open. He stood there for several moments gazing out the window. I sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the phone and ordered us a few bottles of wine. Replacing the phone receiver, I stood up and walked over to stand next to Booth.

He gave me a sideways glance and I could clearly see the small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "You know, Bones... it really will be fun to have a nice little vacation with you."

I smiled softly at him. "Maybe you can show me what it really means to have a vacation, since you seem to think I know nothing about vacationing." I said in mock irritation.

He gently shoved me with his shoulder and let out a short laugh. "Bones, every vacation you've taken, there's been work involved. This time there will be no work."

A knock on the door told me the wine had arrived. Booth moved to the door and greeted the bellhop warmly. I watched as Booth led the man in, maneuvering a cart. The man left as quietly as he arrived.

We had time enough to walk back to the bed before Booth's cellular phone interrupted us. I watched as he pulled out his phone, "Booth." The happy expression on his face changed instantly to one of anguish. "I'll be home as soon as possible. Thanks." He ended the call and put his phone away. "I have to go, Bones. I'm sorry." He ran a nervous hand through his hair.

I reached out and placed my hand on his arm. "Booth, what happened?"

"I have to go get Parker. Rebecca was in an accident, she's dead." His tone was flat.

My face softened. "I'll go call the airlines right now and get us flights back." I pulled him into my arms and gave him a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, Booth."

He held onto me for a few moments, then pulled away to look at me. "Thanks, Bones. I'm going to go pack." He pulled away and left for his room.

I sat on the edge of the bed momentarily, and the situation started to sink in. This would mean that Booth will have Parker permanently. I was just barely treading the waters into a relationship with Booth, was I ready to have the responsibility of becoming a mother-like figure in Parker's life? He was a good kid, and I had a strong and emotional attachment to him, but I'd never been very good with kids. _Children make me feel awkward._ I was going to have to come to terms with these feelings if I was going to pursue an involvement with Booth.

**A/N: Feedback will make the next chapter come faster! *evil grin***


	10. The Sadness in the Boy

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

After I picked up Parker from Camille, I sat on her front porch with my son nestled in my arms. My heart ached with the pain my son was enduring. I may not have been very close to Rebecca, but she was his mother, and at one point we had been close. I gently ran my hand over his back comfortingly while he clung to me as if his life depended on it.

Parker had been waiting for his mother to pick him up from school, but she never showed. Apparently, he had sat there for two hours before a school official approached him and asked him where his mother was. It wasn't long after that when a police officer had shown up telling him that his mother was dead. While on her way to pick up Parker, some jerk had run a red light and slammed into the driver's side door, flipping her car and killing her instantly. That's what I was told anyway.

It was Cam who had called me while I was in India. When the police couldn't locate me at my apartment, they had called the FBI looking for me. The FBI didn't know where I was because I had yet to report back since getting home from Afghanistan. The Army didn't know where I was, and because Cam was one of my emergency contacts on my Army paperwork, she was called in to care for my son until I could be contacted. Cam had been the only one smart enough to try me on my cell phone. _That's the city and government officials for you._

Parker's sobs had started to subside and he pulled away to look at me. "I'm glad you're here now, dad."

I wiped the tears from his face and crushed him back into my chest and held him tightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, buddy."

"It's okay dad, I love you." He rested his head on my shoulder.

Since the moment we arrived at Cam's house, Bones had been pretty quiet and distant. I think the whole situation had her pretty shaken up. She insisted on coming with me to get Parker and I wasn't going to argue with her over it. It felt nice to have her around for support. She moved to sit down beside me and place a reassuring hand on my back. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened, Parker." She used her other hand to brush some hair back from his forehead.

_Poor kid. I can't imagine what this has to be like for him. _Bones knew though. She lost her parents at a young age, so if anybody could understand what my son was going through, it was her.

Parker pulled himself out of my embrace and stepped towards Bones with outstretched arms. She opened her arms to accommodate his small frame as he collapsed into her. My heart swelled at the sight of her holding my grieving son. For someone who said they didn't know what love was, she sure knew how to show it to my son.

I reached over and pulled Bones and Parker into my arms, turning it into a group hug. The two most important people in my life were right here, and with all of us here to support each other, everything would be fine. _I hope._

I heard footsteps approach us from behind, and then heard Cam's voice. "You guys can come in and have a seat somewhere more comfortable?"

"Thanks." I responded. "But we should probably get going… I have so much I should be doing. I promised her mom I'd help with the funeral arrangements." I made a point not to use 'her' name. I didn't want to cause my son more anguish than was necessary. It's going to be hard enough for him over the next few days. _First_, I thought, _I need to see if Bones can stay with Parker while I go get him some things from his mother's house. _"Hey Parker, let's get you in the car, okay buddy?" He nodded and walked off towards my SUV. I reached down to help Bones up. "Hey can I ask you a favor?"

"What kind of favor, Booth?" She asked me wearily.

After Parker was out of earshot, "I need to go to Rebecca's and grab some things for Parker…" I didn't want to make the transition to my place too hard on him, and going into his mother's house was likely to cause him more distress. "Can I leave him with you for a while?"

I felt Bones squeeze my hand. "I think that can be arranged. How about you drop us off at the Royal Diner and I'll get him some lunch?" Her willingness to be there for my son warmed my heart.

I turned around when I heard Cam speak. "I'm sorry this happened." She flashed me a sympathetic smile.

I reached out to give her a hug. "Thanks for everything, Cam."

"You're welcome, he's a good kid." She looked over at Bones and gave her a soft smile. "Good to see you back home, Dr. Brennan. I take it Booth was able to knock some sense into you?"

Bones shot her a confused look, "I don't know what that means…"

I let out a low chuckle. "Just say yes, Bones. Just say yes." God, I loved how naïve she could be. During stressful points in my life, comments like those are what kept me going. I couldn't believe how much I had missed that while I was in Afghanistan. I tugged on Bones' hand and led her towards the car.

"Call me if there's anything I can do." Cam called out as we walked away.

**A/N: Thanks to all you silent readers who have marked my story in their favorites or put alerts on it! It means a lot to me to know that people are enjoying my story! I LOVE feedback though! It's like a drug to me, I can't get enough! Haha! The more feedback I get, the more likely I'll be to get out another chapter tonight! *evil grin***


	11. The Casualties of the Unusual Kind

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

The drive to the Royal Diner was relatively quiet. For Booth and Parker it seemed to be a calming silence, however, for me it was extremely uncomfortable. All I could think about was what Rebecca's death would do to the relationship I was trying to pursue with Booth. I didn't know if I was ready to be plunged into the new mother-like role in his son's life. I had never been very good at dealing with children and the thought of becoming, in part, responsible for this innocent boy intimidated me.

Parker and I sat in our booth in silence after his father left to go to Rebecca's house. He was mourning the passing of his mother, and I was unsure of what to say to comfort the young boy. Sure, Parker was a wonderful kid. I had spent enough time around him through the years to know that he was just like his father in many ways. Some of the facial expressions he made when he didn't understand something I had said were exactly like the ones that Booth would give me.

"Dr. Bones?" I heard his soft voice call out to me. I looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "What was it like when you lost your parents?" I was shocked by his question and had no idea how I should respond. What if what I said was all wrong and I upset him? Would Booth get angry? _Wait, how did he even know about my parents? _Booth. He must have said something to Parker.

I reached across the table and placed my hand on his. I was at a complete loss as to what I should say, but I figured the best approach would be honesty. "It was extremely difficult for me, but you have your father, Parker. I am sure he will do everything he can to be there for you." _I had nobody._

The waitress placed his plate in front of him and he almost seemed to inhale it. Though, of course that couldn't be possible, he would have choked on it. "Aren't you gonna eat, Dr. Bones?" He motioned to my untouched plate of food. I gazed down at my salad, which no longer held the appeal that it had ten minutes ago. Nevertheless, I forced it down.

How would the change of events affect the future I wanted to have with Booth? I was emotionally in no condition to care for Parker and I was afraid of how my awkwardness towards him could be perceived by Booth. _What if I'm not good enough for Parker and Booth pushes me away?_ I don't know how I would handle myself if I entered into a relationship with Booth and things fell apart because of my unease. Booth had become my world, but I had to face reality; Parker would always be the center of Booth's 'hypothetical' universe. That's how it should be, so who was I to interfere? Parker needed a family, and I wasn't the type of person to participate in that kind of normality. Marriage wasn't something for me. I had no desire to engage in the antiquated ritual and I had expressed that to Booth in the past.

Parker's voice broke through my thoughts. "Am I going to have to change schools? What about all of my friends?"

I looked over at him and gave him a sympathetic smile. "I don't know what's going to happen, Parker." I took a bite of my salad, using it as a distraction to come up with something to say. "Maybe I can talk to your father and see if we can work something out."

The boy beamed at me happily. "Really? That would be so cool, Dr. Bones! Thank you!"

"I can't make any promises. It will ultimately be his decision, but I will talk with him, okay?" If something so little as requesting to Booth that his son stay in the same school made him happy, I was delighted to help this traumatized boy. Maybe this was the first step in learning how to be a mother. Not his mother, but a motherly person. I could never replace Rebecca, but I could try to help make the transition easier.

**A/N: Please, please leave me feedback and thanks to all those people who put my story on alert!**


	12. The Bond in the Formation

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

After picking up most of my son's belongings, I headed back to the diner to pick up Bones and Parker. To my surprise, the two of them were laughing when I arrived. From the bit of conversation I overheard as I approached their table, it seemed to be some story about a science experiment gone bad at school. Whatever it was, I was just glad to see my son smiling again, and it was quite endearing to see that it was Bones who had brought it out.

I had been a bit nervous about leaving them alone together at the restaurant, knowing how awkward Bones usually felt around children. I was so relieved to see how at ease these two were with each other. Part of me was also afraid that she might distance herself from Parker because of the circumstances. If we pursued a relationship, I didn't want her to think that she was being thrust into the role of Parker's new mother. Approaching her on the subject would have to be done very carefully, so as not to frighten her off.

"Hey you two…" I smiled at them as I stepped up to their table. "How was lunch?"

Parker bounced up from the table to give me a hug. "Hey dad! It was good!"

I reached out my hand to help Bones up. "Parker was just telling me about his exploding volcano incident."

"Oh, that story huh?" I chuckled lightly. "You two ready to go?"

"Yeah, dad." He ran off to the door and Bones and I followed close behind.

The ride back to my apartment was filled with Bones and Parker laughing about other funny stories. I didn't interrupt them. It was nice seeing the two of them bond like this, and most of all I was just glad that he wasn't dwelling on his grief. It was never easy for me to see my son cry.

When we reached my apartment Bones offered to help me carry up Parker's things. "It's okay, Bones. I already took everything up before I came to get you guys."

She flashed a small smile at me. "That was very thoughtful of you, Booth." I ushered the two of them up to my place.

Parker bounded off to his bedroom to straighten out his clothes and put them away, which gave me a moment alone with Bones. I watched as she crossed the room to sit on the couch. I sat down next to her. "Thanks for staying with Parker."

"It was no problem at all, Booth. He's a good kid." She placed her hand on mine and gently squeezed. "Was it difficult?"

Her question confused me. Was what difficult? Leaving her with my son? "What do you mean?" I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Going into Rebecca's house to get Parker's clothes. Was it difficult? I know you two were close once, and I wondered if it was hard for you to go into her house, knowing…." She trailed off. I wasn't sure if it was out of respect, or if it was for some other reason. _Jealousy, maybe? _I thought. _No, Bones has no reason to be jealous._ She was the one who held my heart now, what reason would she have to be jealous?

I didn't know how to respond to her question. It had been difficult, not because I loved her in an amorous way. I loved her in a completely different way. After all, she was the mother of my son. _Without her Parker wouldn't even exist. _It was hard because I know how the following days and weeks could be for my son. My father was an abusive, alcoholic; so I could partly understand his pain. But, I didn't know how to explain that to her. _Honesty is the best policy_, a voice nagged in the back of my mind. "Yes, it was very difficult, mostly because this is going to be a very rough transition for Parker. He's a boy, he needs his mother." I was secretly glad that nobody had been there when I went to Rebecca's though. I didn't know if I could deal with her boyfriend, and thinking about the awkwardness of how that situation could have unfolded, made my head hurt.

"Anthropologically speaking, he will survive fine without his mother, although I do see the reasoning for wanting her to be continually around for him." It wasn't exactly the response I was looking for, but coming from her, I know that it was meant to be some sort of reassurance.

Parker bounded out of his room and stopped in front of me. "I put all my clothes away."

Looking at the clock, I realized it was getting into the early parts of evening. I had left Bones and Parker at the diner for a few hours. "Alright, thanks buddy." I pulled him to me and gave him a hug.

"Am I going to school tomorrow, Dad?" I could see some of the pain of his mother's death was starting to seep back into him. He must have been crying while he put his things away, because his eyes were more red and puffy than they had been when we arrived.

"Yeah, I think it would be best. I have a lot of things to take care of tomorrow to prepare for the services." I gave him an apologetic smile and hugged him again.

"It's okay, I kind of wanted to go to school anyway. Maybe it will make me feel a little better." He paused for a moment. "Can we have pizza for dinner?"

"Sure, I think we can manage that, but I want you to go in and get a bath and start getting ready for bed. Deal?"

"Deal! Thanks, dad!" I watched as he ran off to get ready for bed. This boy of mine was some trooper. He was taking the news of his mother very well for a kid his age. I couldn't help but be proud of that.

"You're a good father, Booth. He's very lucky to have you." I looked at her, shocked to find her face inches from mine. The look in her eyes took my breath away. I couldn't help myself from falling into the depths of her strikingly beautiful eyes.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I leaned forward and placed a small kiss to the corner of her mouth. I felt her breath catch slightly at the contact. "Thanks, Temperance."

Part of me was afraid that she'd reject my sign of affection. I was surprised when she leaned in and returned the gesture. "You don't need to thank me for expressing what I feel is the truth." She smiled softly and surprised me when her lips descended on mine in a slow and delicate manner. I pulled her into my arms and pulled my face away to look into her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" She pulled away from me as if I had hit her.

"No, of course not…" I tried to reassure her and pulled her back into my arms. I relaxed significantly when she didn't fight me and just laid her head on my chest. I whispered into her ear, "I am just too afraid I'll get carried away."

**A/N: Okay, I'm not as happy with this chapter as I hoped I would be… my inspiration didn't really help me out too much with creativity this time around, but I hope you guys still enjoy it! Please remember to review! Feedback is my fuel to continue!**


	13. The Fight or the Flight?

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

We ate dinner with light conversation. Parker was describing to us the school project he had to come up with for the science fair that was coming at the end of the month. I listened as Booth told him that they would come up with something that would 'blow the socks off the competition.' When I told him that wasn't possible, they both gave me a look. _The _look. The one that told me that I was taking things too literal again.

After eating, the three of us picked up the living room. By the look on his face, I had surprised Booth when I asked him if I could put Parker to bed. At first I was afraid that he would tell me no, that he wanted to do it. I could understand him wanting to. He had spent the last year away from his son and this was the first night he'd had him since before leaving for Afghanistan. It was my turn to be surprised when Booth smiled and told me to 'go for it.'

After helping Parker into his bed and pulling his blankets over his small body, I sat on the edge of his bed and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks again, Dr. Bones, for taking me to lunch today." He told me with a smile.

"You're very welcome, Parker. I was glad to have you accompany me." I smiled back at him and ruffled his hair lightly. "Oh, and I'm going to go have a talk with your dad about the school thing."

"Thank you!" He squealed in delight. He seemed to be contemplating something, the same way his father did. The two of them had so many similar facial expressions. It was as if I was looking at a miniature Booth. "Are you and my dad going to… you know… get married?"

I was shocked by his question, but endeared at the same time. "No, no…. your father and I aren't even in a relationship…" Were my feelings for Booth that obvious to the young boy? If I decided to pursue a relationship with Booth, would he approve? If Parker didn't like the idea of me being in a relationship with his father… I couldn't put the boy through that. My sudden need for approval spurred my question. "Would it bother you if your father and I were to ever get married? This question is purely hypothetical in nature…"

A very large grin spread across the boy's face. "No way, Dr. Bones! I think it would be so awesome if you and my dad got married!"

My eyes widened at his exuberant response. "As I said, the question was purely hypothetical. Your father and I have yet to even explore the possibility of a relatio…"

I was interrupted by a hand being placed on my shoulder. I was horrifically embarrassed when I looked up to see Booth. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I blushed. "That's enough for tonight, Parker. Time for bed, buddy. You gotta get up for school in the morning, and I wouldn't want you to embarrass Bones too badly." I heard him say with a lopsided grin on his face as he leaned down and gave his son a hug and kiss goodnight. "Goodnight, pal. I love you."

Parker snuggled deeper into his blankets. "Goodnight dad! I love you, too."

Booth tugged on my hand to pull me with him, out of the room. I complied. After closing the door and making our way across the room to sit on the couch again, I could feel Booth's gaze on me. I shyly looked up at him. He had his cocky, thousand watt smile plastered across his face. I dreaded the comments and questions that were sure to come. He repeated my own question back to me, the one I had said to Parker just moments before. "Would it bother you if you and I were to ever get married?" I noted the mischievous glimmer in his eyes. He was baiting me.

I bit on my bottom lip for a moment, trying to come up with a response to him. "Booth, you know my feelings about marriage…. It's an…"

He cut me off. "Antiquated ritual… I know." He gave me a smirk. "Why would you ask Parker a question like that?"

I could feel apprehension crawling up my spine. Did I cross some sort of line by asking Parker that question when I hadn't been serious about it? Was he upset or angry with me? Not knowing how else to respond, I did the only thing I knew how to do. I tried to escape from the uncomfortable situation.

I stood up. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Booth... I should go home, it's getting late and I'm exhausted." As I reached the door I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder and I froze momentarily.

"Don't leave. Please. I was just trying to have a little fun, that's all. I just found myself a little curious as to why you would ask him that question if you never had any plans of marriage. I'm sorry if I upset you, Temperance." He pulled me away from the door and turned me to face him. "We just barely started to shed some light on our feelings. Please don't run away now."

**A/N: I am very happy and pleased with how easily this chapter came to me. I also quite like the way I was able to go with it. I hope you all enjoy it! :D I know, I'm evil aren't I? Please review! Thanks!**


	14. The Elephant in the Room

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

When I saw Bones get up and start heading for the door, my only conscious thought was to stop her. I was afraid, more than anything that she was going to disappear again. That was the last thing I wanted. Why had I been so stupid and inquired about the reasoning for asking my son that question? For a fleeting moment, a part of me secretly hoped that she asked him because she had changed her mind on the idea of getting married someday. Another, more rational part of my brain told me that it may have been her trying to find out if my son would accept her into our lives in a more intimate way.

"Booth, I'm tired. I really should go home and get some rest. It's been a long day." She was trying to escape, but I wasn't going to let her.

"Please, Temperance… at least sit and talk to me for a few minutes before you go. I wasn't trying to upset you with my question." I gave her an apologetic smile.

"I know. It's just…" She sighed and walked back to the couch to sit down. Plopping herself down on the sofa she continued, "Part of me was afraid that if we explored a relationship, Parker wouldn't approve. He's your son, and he's your first priority. If he didn't approve of a relationship between us, then how could things work between us? Parker surprised me by asking…"

I put my finger over her lips to quiet her. "I know what he asked you. I was standing in the doorway. I understand now, no need to explain any further." I flashed her my most charming smile. "Now, what's this 'school thing' you told Parker you were going to talk to me about?"

"Oh… he informed me at lunch this afternoon that he wishes to remain at his current school. He'd be so devastated if he lost all his friends and had to make new ones. So, I promised him I'd talk to you about it, but ultimately the decision was yours."

I brushed a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "It's kind of far to have to take him every day."

"I know, I could help out with that if you'd like… I mean I have plenty of money I could pay for…"

I interrupted her, "No… Bones, I'm not even going to accept money or anything like that from you."

She smiled at me. "Well, another option would be for you to move closer to his school." I contemplated this for a moment. Moving closer to his school would consequently move me closer to Bones' apartment. A grin spread across my face. "What?" She asked and arched her eyebrow at me.

"Nothing, Bones. I'll consider it. For now he'll remain there since it's so close to the end of the school year, but I'll have to think on it over the summer and see if I can come up with any other ideas." I pulled her back up to stand in front of me, and then pulled her into my arms. I buried my face into her hair at her neck. "Thanks… for everything. I loved seeing the bonding between the two of you today. The two most important people in my life deserve a special bond with each other."

"I'm just glad I could help keep his mind off things." I felt her kiss the top of my head as she pulled away.

"We really need to talk about things… about us…" I wasn't sure what I was doing; I didn't really plan anything out on how I was going to talk to her. One thing was for sure, there was an elephant in the room, and it needed to be addressed. "Where do we stand?"

She looked down at her hands and said in almost a whisper, "I don't know, Booth. All of these emotions are so new to me, I'm not sure I'm capable of handling this situation in the proper manner. As I told you before you left… I can't change. I don't know how."

I lifted her chin, urging her to look at me. "Bones, that is the furthest thing from the truth. You have changed _so much_ in the time I've known you. You're starting to catch onto a lot of the pop culture I've been exposing you to. I've seen so many changes in the way you address people. And your skills with children have certainly improved. Today was a perfect example. Besides, Parker loves you to death."

"But I'm not dying…" I shook my head at her. "Oh, you don't mean literally… but how do you know he loves me as much as your phrase implies?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Because, Bones, that much was evident. The way he responded when you asked him if he'd approve of us getting married, expressed that and more." I couldn't take it anymore… I was a gambler, I couldn't help it. It was something I had wanted to do ever since I saw her at the reflecting pool when we returned home from our journeys. I pulled her face to me and kissed her with all the love and passion that existed within me. I was shocked when she didn't pull away, but responded to my kiss with her own passion. I was even more surprised when I felt her arms snake up around my neck to pull me closer. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly to me. After a moment of our heated kissing, I had to pull away to catch my breath. That was the most earth-shattering experience of my life. The feel of her soft lips on mine was enough to drive me mad.

She looked at me, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. I gazed back at her expectantly. Waiting for her reaction to what I had just done. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up into a smile when she flashed me a bashful smile of her own.

**A/N: I had way too much fun with this chapter, as you can tell… . Your patience in my heart breaking plot twists has paid it's reward! I hope you all enjoyed the first peek into what things ****may**** turn out like for them! PLEASE I really want LOTS of review on this chapter! Love it or hate it? Are there any unanswered questions thus far that I should address? Are there anymore elephants in the room? *ninjas***


	15. The Dreams of the Future

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

When Booth kissed me, it felt as if I had hot liquid running through my veins. It was a very extraordinary experience for me. I never in my life had a response to a kiss like the one I experienced with Booth. I contemplated on pulling away, but wanting to feel more of this sensation that was so alien to me, won over. I astounded myself when I discovered my arms slipping, seemingly of their own accord, around his neck. I collapsed into his chest when I felt his arms reach around my back. I never wanted this moment to end, though the end came far sooner than I had hoped. When Booth pulled away from me my eyes went up to his. He seemed to be measuring what my response would be. My cheeks were blazing and I knew I was blushing. What was an anthropologist like me, who worked with skeletons every day, doing blushing at a very attractive FBI agent?

I was startled out of the moment we shared when I heard a high pitched scream from the direction of the bedrooms. My eyes widened in shock as I watched Booth fly past me in a blur, heading towards his son's bedroom. I chased after him. Entering the bedroom I saw Booth already on the bed with his son wrapped in his arms. "Are you okay, buddy?" I heard him ask.

Parker began sobbing uncontrollably. I sat down on the bed next to Booth and placed a kiss to Parker's forehead. "Shhhhh…" I whispered in his ear. "I know it must be hard, the nightmares… I had them too, when my parents disappeared." To my surprise, Parker pushed out of his father's arms and flung himself into my chest, squeezing me as tight as he possibly could. I ran my fingers through his hair.

I heard his voice, muffled through my shirt. "Are they always this bad?" My heart fluttered and felt weak when I heard his voice crack.

"At first they are… but in time they will get better, I promise." I rubbed his back and held him tightly to me. I looked up at Booth and there was a look of a wounded animal on his face. He had tried to console his boy, but I came in and ruined his moment. I bit my lip and looked back down at the broken child in my arms. I whispered in his ear softly, "I believe your father wishes to comfort you, Parker."

Parker pulled himself away from me and smiled up at me through his tears. "Thank you, Dr. Bones." I watched as he climbed back onto Booth's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. The expression on Booth's face instantly transformed into one I couldn't understand. It seemed to be a mixture of love, hurt, understanding, and what seemed to be a touch of apprehension. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, pal. Do you want to come and sleep in my bed tonight?" Booth kissed the top of his son's head, tenderly.

"No, your bed is too hard. I like my bed."

Booth chuckled and ruffled Parker's hair. "Are you okay now? Do you want to talk about your dream?"

When Booth asked his son that question I couldn't help but remember the dreams that plagued me after my parents disappeared. I imagined thousands of ways that they could have died. The dreams were really bad at first, but eventually they subsided over time. I wondered how long Parker would have to endure the dreams.

Parker looked at me for a second, then up at his dad. "It was a dream of my mom in the car accident." He frowned and looked as if he was about to cry again, but Booth reached out and smoothed a hand over his cheek to comfort him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I know it's hard, pal." Booth started, "But just remember that I'm here for you okay? Whenever you need to talk, I'll be here to talk to you."

"Thanks, dad. I'm tired; can I go back to bed?" Parker said with a yawn.

"Of course you can. If you need me buddy… just holler, okay?" My heart warmed at the exchange I saw between this father and son. How many years had I wished my mother and father were there to hold me like that? Parker was extremely lucky to have a father like Booth to be there for him, and to pick up the pieces when the other parent was gone.

I watched as Booth tucked Parker back into bed. He hugged his son again and headed towards the door. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Parker." I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Goodnight, Dr. Bones."

Booth and I left the room and sat down on the couch. An uncomfortable silence surrounded us. It was thick and permeating. Booth wouldn't look at me; he seemed to be deep in thought. Did it upset him when his son came to me for comfort? Should I have interfered with a family moment like that?

I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt Booth's hand descend on my knee. "Thanks, Bones… Thank you for trying to reassure my son."

I looked at him. "Did it bother you that I said something? You seemed to be upset when Parker came to me."

"No, no, no. Of course not. I loved the fact that you had some words to reassure him. I didn't know what to say or do. I mean, his mother just died, and I'm still processing that as well. I didn't know how to help him feel better, so I guess I just felt a little inadequate for a moment." He flashed me a goofy smile in hopes of reassuring me.

"I'm sorry I made you feel inadequate, it wasn't my intention." I replied.

"It's not a problem, really. I'm over it. Thank you for helping him feel better though." He pulled me to lay my head on his shoulder, his arm around my back.

I settled into him. "You're welcome, Booth."

We sat on the couch in a comfortable silence for some time. I was enjoying just sitting there with him. I lifted my head when I felt him shift, and to my surprise, Booth was looking at me with one of his mischievous grins. "Hey Bones, maybe you could stay here tonight so you can console me when I wake up from a bad dream."

I gave him my best look of mock sarcasm and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Booth, you have no reason to need comfort from a nightmare at your age."

I knew I should go home soon. It was getting really late, and after our long flight, I was exhausted. But being near Booth, _finally_, felt so good. Better than I ever could have anticipated. I leaned back into him and breathed in the scent of his cologne mixed with the scent of him.

At some point I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remembered was waking up in the dark. At first I thought I was in my hotel room in India, and then the images of the last day flashed through my mind. I was in a bed. _Booth's bed._ What was I doing in there? I didn't recall telling him I was going to stay the night. _Booth must have brought me in here when I fell asleep._

The feeling of his arms around me was comforting. My back was to his chest, and I could feel the deep rise and fall of his chest against my back. A voice nagged in the back of my mind, telling me to stop before I lost everything. _The FBI won't let us work together if they knew._ After everything I went through discovering my emotions, I wasn't about to give up now. Booth and I would have to discuss it and find out if there was a way to continue a relationship and still work together. That discussion would have to wait until another day. There were more important things to worry about. For instance, the young boy sleeping in the next room who had just lost his mother.

**A/N: I apologize if part of this story seems awkward or rushed, it was my intention to make it feel that way because of the awkward moment that Brennan, Booth, and Parker shared in his room after his dream. I hope you like this installment though! Please review it sure brightens my day! :D**


	16. The Bacon in the Eggs

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

I was slowly pulled out of my unconscious sleep state by unknown reasons. Maybe it was the heat of the body lying next to me. I smiled to myself as I remembered the night before. Bones had fallen asleep on my shoulder while we sat on the couch. She looked so peaceful in sleep and I couldn't bring myself to wake her. I had carried her into my bedroom and placed her on my bed. Sleeping with her in my arms felt like the most natural of things.

I opened my eyes slowly to find Parker standing next to the bed looking down at us with a smile on his face. How long had he been standing there? "Good morning, dad."

"Hey, buddy. How did you sleep?" I asked groggily.

"After I went back to sleep it was good. What are we having for breakfast?"

I felt Bones stir next to me. I pushed up onto my elbow and brushed her hair out of her face and she rolled onto her back and looked at me. "I know what I want for breakfast…" I teased and grinned down at her.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Booth!"

My grin widened. "Bacon and eggs sounds very delicious. I'm famished."

Parker jumped up and down in excitement. "That sounds much better than cereal, dad! I'm gonna go get dressed for school!" I watched as he bounded out of the room.

I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. "How did you sleep, Bones?"

She yawned and stretched before answering me. "Surprisingly well… though, I am quite perplexed as to why I am in your bed."

"I couldn't just leave you on the couch by yourself, and I didn't have the heart to wake you, so I figured the best thing to do was bring you in here with me." I smiled satisfactorily.

She pulled herself to a sitting position and straightened her shirt. "Do you want me to go start on breakfast?" She asked.

"If you'd like to." I removed myself from the blanket and climbed out of bed. I eyed her with a flirtatious smile as I watched her get out of _my_ bed and walk out of the room. A barefoot Temperance Brennan padding her dainty feet out of my bedroom, _I could get used to this._

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, I walked out into the kitchen to find Bones cooking eggs and bacon. The smell assaulted my nose and my stomach growled in anticipation. I walked up quietly behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Thanks for making us this wonderful breakfast."

She startled a little when my lips touched her neck, then she turned around swiftly in my arms, still holding a spatula in her hand. She flashed me a smile and stuck the spatula right in front of my face.

"Whoa, whoa, Bones… down girl. I was just having fun. No need to shove utensils in my face." I let go of her and made my way to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. I proceeded to pour a glass for each of us and set them on the table, returning the orange juice carton to the fridge. "You need some help with that, Bones?" I asked.

"Unless you want this spatula in your face again, I suggest you sit down and be good like Parker." She smirked at me. Wow, was she being feisty. It really enjoyed seeing this playful side of her.

I did as I was told and sat down at the table, awaiting her to bring us our plates. "Thank you for making breakfast." I said to her.

Parker chimed in. "Yes, Dr. Bones! Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome. Both of you. You better eat fast, or Parker is going to be late for school." She said as she placed our plates in front of us and sat down to enjoy the nice, hot meal.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, and for that I'm sorry. I thought this would be a cute little snippet to add into the story… Just to see how the morning after she slept over went. :D I'm going camping and I won't be able to update again until probably Sunday or Monday, so I wanted to give you all something to hold you over the weekend. As always, reviews are LOVED and appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Jumping to Conclusions

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

After Booth left to take Parker to school, I made my way to the Jeffersonian. I had to talk to Cam and see what could be done about reversing my resignation. _Unless they replaced me._ No, there aren't exactly a wide variety of forensic anthropologists in the DC area that could fill my position, but I still needed to sort it out.

I walked into the building and proceeded to the platform, but realized I no longer had a key card. I looked around to see if I could see anybody. I spotted Hodgins up on the platform and called out to him. "Hey Hodgins, could you go get Cam for me?"

He looked over at me with a smile. "Well hey there, Dr. Brennan. Back from India so soon?" He smirked at me.

I could feel the blush rising in my face. "Could you please grab Cam for me?"

"I'm right here, Dr. Brennan." I heard Cam call as she walked up the opposite side of the platform. "What can I do for you?" She asked as she approached me.

"Can we talk in private?" I asked her.

"Sure. Let's go to my office." I followed Cam around the platform and once inside her office, I sat down on a chair in front of her desk.

"I wondered if there was anything we could do about my… resignation. I realize it was a hasty decision, and I've had time to think things over. I've decided I want to return to work here." I looked across the desk at her to find her smiling at me.

"To be honest, Dr. Brennan. I didn't even process your resignation. Angela wouldn't let me. She was sure you'd be back. I'll admit that I had my doubts, but Angela knows you better than I do. Your job and office are still there if that's what you want." She pushed a large manila envelope across the table towards me.

I picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was my ID badge, the keys to my office, and the letter of resignation I had given to Cam before my departure for India. A small smile crept over my face. "Thanks Cam."

"You're welcome. So are you and Booth together now?" I could sense her eagerness to know what had transpired between us.

I was slightly shocked at her question, but I knew it was inevitable. "We still have a lot to talk about. We have been dealing with the death of Parker's mother though, so we have mostly been focusing on that. Parker's been real strong about it."

Suddenly I heard a shriek from behind me. I turned my head to the door to see Angela rushing towards me. I stood up just in time to have her barrel into me at full speed. She grabbed me and held me to her in a fierce manner. "Sweetie! You're back!"

I pulled back from her a little and smiled at her. "Yes, Angela."

"How did things go? Did you two, you know…. " My eyes widened when she winked at me suggestively.

"Ange!" I protested at her blatant disregard for privacy.

"I'm sorry, can't blame me for trying! I've been waiting for this moment for years, Bren!" She could barely contain her excitement.

"We haven't made any definite decisions yet." I sighed and paused for a moment before continuing. "Parker's mother passed away, so we came back to take care of Parker."

"Oh, my God. How is Parker doing?" I felt Angela place her hand on my shoulder.

"I think he's doing rather well for being a young boy who lost a parent. I think it'll be a lot harder when he sees her at the funeral." I gave Angela a small smile. "I really should get going though. I just came to see if I still had a job here. Now that I have that taken care of, I need to go see if Booth needs any help with the funeral arrangements."

Cam looked up from her desk and replied, "Give us a call if you guys need a hand with anything."

"We will. Thanks for everything." I started off towards my car, wondering to myself how Booth and I were going to work through this relationship. _How would we be able to convince the FBI to let us work together if we were in a relationship? _This would be the next thing Booth and I would have to deal with in our relationship, because it wouldn't be long before word got back to the FBI that Booth and I were involved.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update in a few days, and I also apologize for the short update. I injured my shoulder while camping and it is very difficult to type. I'll try to get updates out in a timely manner. I got what's called an Acromioclavicular Separation. My collar bone came unattached from my shoulder when I tore my Acromion tendon. Reviews will definitely help me heal though! LOL j/k I had to try though.**


	18. The Girl in the Locker

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

**A/N: I don't usually do notes before the story, but I realized that I would be horribly uncomfortable to try to put in a whole chapter of the funeral, as funerals have never been very easy on me, so I'm just going to skip past it and I'll try to make it tie all together still so there aren't too many questions. So if this chapter seems rushed, I apologize.**

The funeral had gone by a lot smoother than I had anticipated. I was surprised and very relieved when Rebecca's boyfriend didn't pick a fight with me. Parker took seeing his dead mother a lot better than I ever thought he would. My boy was growing up. He was learning that there was no use dwelling over the things that couldn't be changed. He had said he wanted to remember the happy times, not focus on the bad.

The three days following the funeral went by surprisingly fast. I had gotten reinstated back at the FBI, and Bones had gone back to the Jeffersonian. Between working, getting everything back in order after a year absence, and spending time with Parker; there wasn't much time for anything else. Bones had been working long shifts too, and we hadn't gotten any new cases to work on, so I saw very little of her. She came for a late dinner with me and Parker each night, but every time had insisted that she needed to go home and rest. Apparently she was suffering really badly from the jetlag after spending a year in another part of the world.

On the fourth day after the funeral, we got a case. My adrenaline started pumping just thinking about working another case with Bones again. I had really missed working with her. I grabbed the case file off my desk and headed over to pick her up.

I arrived at the Jeffersonian and swiped my ID card as I walked up the platform. Hodgins was very intent on something under his microscope. I walked to him and looked over his shoulder. "What'cha working on Slime Boy?" I said with a smirk.

Without looking up from his specimen, he responded. "Hey! It's Mr. Slime Man, to you." I chuckled at him. "I was going over some particulates from a Limbo case." He finally looked up from his microscope and turned to face me. "I heard about what happened, man, I'm sorry. How's your boy taking it?"

"It's been pretty hard for him, but he's been handling it well." I said with a hopeful smile.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" I turned around to see Bones walking towards me with her eyebrow arched in question.

"Heyyyy, Bones… We got a case!" I grinned at her. She grabbed the case file from my hands and opened it. "They found a skeleton shoved into a locker at Dunbar High School in Northwest DC, let's go check it out!" I ushered her towards the door and we headed to my truck.

The first half of the drive was silent. She seemed to be lost in thought. I reached over and placed my hand on top of hers and gave a gentle squeeze. "You okay, Bones?"

She looked over at me and responded, "I'm fine, Booth. I just keep wondering what is going to happen when Andrew finds out about us. I'm also confused as to where we stand. I mean we haven't really discussed anything because of the whole funeral thing, then both of us going back to work…" She sighed and looked out the window.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" I dreaded having that kind of conversation with my boss because I knew that he was still very interested in a relationship with Bones. I groaned inwardly at the thought of them together.

Without turning to look at me she responded, "Maybe it would be best for us to work a few cases together while exploring a relationship, and then we can take this to Andrew. If we have proof that we can still work together without compromising any cases and juggling a personal relationship, maybe he will allow it."

I pulled up to the school and parked against the curb across the street. "Is that what you want, Temperance?" I turned off the ignition and turned to face her.

Turning her face to lock her gaze with mine, she smiled at me. "I would definitely like to explore these emotions a little deeper. Maybe I can get a better anthropological view on them that I haven't been able to before."

Leave it to Bones to make an anthropological statement about love. I smirked at her. "There doesn't have to be something 'anthropological' about everything," I groaned.

"It was a joke, Booth. You know, haha?" She stepped out of the vehicle and grabbed her bag. It was nice to see this side of her again. Now it's time to focus on the case and prove we can have a relationship and still work well together.


	19. The Pen in the School Girl

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

Upon reaching the crime scene, I had instructed the team on the scene that I wanted the section of lockers pulled out and shipped to the Jeffersonian for examination. The school didn't particularly like my decision, but I didn't want to risk the evidence being compromised as people bagged and tagged everything.

Several hours later, I found myself with the victim's remains lain out and partially reassembled for my preliminary examination. It had taken an excruciating amount of work to extricate the victim from the lockers without damaging any of the remaining soft tissue.

I pushed the button on the small recorder I held in my hand. "The victim is five foot, two inches tall. Examination of the pelvic region indicates that the victim is female. Racial markers present, suggest that the victim is of African descent and was between 15 and 18 years old at the time of death." I stopped the recorder when I saw something on the body. I lifted up the skull and peered inside to find a cone shaped piece of metal about a quarter of an inch in diameter. I picked up the small piece of metal and studied it.

I jumped; slightly startled as I felt a hand on the bottom of my back. "Hey, Bones. What'cha got there?" Booth and Angela had come in the room while I was concentrating, so I had been unaware of their presence.

Without removing my eyes from the object of my interest I responded, "I'm not sure. I found it inside the skull." I decided that then was as good of a time as any to give them the details of the victim. As I continued to inspect the object in my hand, I told them all of the details I had just recently recorded just a few minutes before.

Angela appeared beside me and seemed to be trying to see what I was looking at. "It looks like the tip of a clicky pen."

I turned my head to look at her. "I don't know what that means…"

She smiled at me. "You know, the pens that have the button on the back of them and you click then and the pen comes out so you can write? It looks like the metal piece off the tip of one of those pens."

I looked at the object again. I pulled my pen out of my lab coat and compared it to the metal piece. Sure enough. It looked very similar to the one on my own pen. I suddenly heard Booth's booming voice behind me, using conjecture to decide a possible sequence of events. "So this girl goes to school one day, has an altercation with somebody. This person pulls out a pen and stabs the girl in the eye, then frantic for a place to stash the body quickly; she gets shoved in a locker."

Hodgins seemed to appear in the doorway out of nowhere. He leaned on the doorframe and began speaking. "By the level of decomp, the victim died between three and four weeks ago. By the remains that were left in the locker, the body wasn't dumped there until at least a day or two ago. There wasn't enough in that locker to be the full remains of a high school girl. She was stashed somewhere else, then moved to the locker recently."

"So we still don't have a primary crime scene. I guess it's time to go search the school and see what we can find." Booth nudged me in the back. "Come on, Bones… field work time." He grinned at me.

"I haven't finished my examination of the bones, Booth." I countered.

Hodgins chimed in, "Let Cam do the examination of the remaining soft tissue, and then we can put the remains in with the Dermestid Beetles to clean the bones for you." He flashed me a surreptitious smile and left the room.

I shot Booth a flirtatious smile and snapped off my gloves. I tossed them in the trash receptacle as I walked towards the door, calling out behind me, "Let me go tell Cam that the remains are ready for her examination."

I walked into Cam's office and she instantly looked up at me. "Is something wrong, Dr. Brennan?"

"No, of course not. I just came to inform you that the remains are ready for you. I have to go with Booth to the school so we can find the primary crime scene." I removed my lab coat and draped it over my arm.

"Okay, thanks. Do you want the bones cleared when I'm finished?" She asked.

"That would be excellent, thank you." I turned around to leave her office, but she stopped me just short of the door.

"How are you guys going to handle the big guns when they find out about you and Booth? I'm not trying to pry or anything, I just worry about what will happen." She gave me a sympathetic smile. I wasn't used to Cam being so concerned about my personal life, but I supposed that it was bound to happen when you work so closely with people as I had over the last several years.

I adjusted my lab coat on my arm before answering her. "We decided that the best approach would be to work a few cases, while exploring a relationship, to see how it works out. Then maybe we can go to Andrew and explain how our personal and professional relationships don't have to clash. The problem is the whole team knows about us, and if anybody slips to Sweets, or anybody else… even the interns; the whole process will be redundant. Sweets is FBI, so he may feel obligated to go to Booth's superior about it." I sighed and adjusted my lab coat again out of apprehension.

Cam smiled at me reassuringly. "I'll talk to everyone and explain that for now everybody needs to keep their mouth closed on the subject. It's taken you guys this long to finally see the light of day, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let something mess it up for you now."

"Thanks, Cam. I really appreciate that." I glanced out of the office to see Booth walking towards me. "I should go though… Booth wants to find the crime scene."

"Good luck, Dr. Brennan." She smiled and shooed me out the door.

**A/N: Hope you all like the new chapter! I just thought it would be fun to put in a few chapters of the whole team back together! :D Please remember that feedback is my sustenance! I can't live without it! Okay, maybe I can, but I don't like to. lol**


	20. The Blood in the Shower

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended. **

Bones and I spent three hours searching every corner we could think of in the high school and had come up dry. No primary crime scene. Was the murderer a janitor? That could explain the lack of evidence, since naturally he'd have had all of the necessary chemicals to clean up after a mess like that.

The only place we had yet to search was the girls' locker room. As we walked into the locker room I heard Bones mumble something under her breath. I couldn't quite make out what she said. "Bones?"

"Oh, sorry, Booth. I was just reminded of how much I hated gym class in high school." She shook her head and moved forward examining the room as she passed.

I chuckled lightly. "Bones didn't like taking showers with the other girls?"

"No, the showers were fine. It was actually the most enjoyable part of the class. I was horrible at sports and spent a great deal of time being ridiculed for apparently having two left feet, which obviously I do not. That would be impossible…."

Now I laughed. "Bones, I don't think they meant it literally… saying that somebody has two left feet is a way of saying that they are clumsy. Besides, who cares if you sucked at sports? You're brilliant! The best in your field. Who cares about what a few narrow minded people said to you back then?" I smiled at her and nudged her shoulder with mine.

The smile on my face disappeared when she didn't respond to me. She stood there staring at something. I followed the direction she was looking. It took me a moment, but I found what had made her suddenly freeze. In one of the corners of the showers on the floor, there was a small dark spot. I walked over and knelt down next to it. It was dried blood. "I'll take a sample and have Hodgins check to see if it's a mach to our victim." She said quietly.

I nodded and watched as she collected the blood. "This would be a convenient place to kill somebody… wash all the evidence down the drain. Although, I do find it kind of unlikely since our victim died between three and four weeks ago. Has nobody cleaned these showers very thoroughly in a month? That's just gross." I made a face of disgust.

"I agree, Booth. It is unlikely, but possible." After collecting the sample she placed it in an evidence bag and placed it in her kit.

I wandered out of the showers and back into the locker room, looking for any other signs of a struggle and a place to hide a body. I stopped when I came upon a large storage closet. Using the janitor's keys we'd been provided with for our search, I flipped through them and tried several different keys before I found the one that unlocked the closet. Once the door was open, the foul smell of decomposition burned into my sinuses. I flipped on the light and stepped back. I threw my face in the crook of my arm, in a feeble attempt at blocking out the awful smell. "Bones… I think I just found where the body was kept."

After a few seconds I felt her arm brush against mine as she went to the door and looked in. "That seems to be an accurate statement. There is a large amount of remaining soft tissue and blood in here… whoever removed her from this closet hasn't taken the time yet to clean up their tracks. We should get a forensics team in here to gather the contents of the closet. If the murderer has been careless enough not to clean this up, there may be valuable evidence that could lead us to the killer."

After I called in the forensics team and Bones assisted in the collection of every piece of evidence, we made our way back to my vehicle. I looked at my watch and was surprised when it read 11:00 pm. Neither one of us had eaten all day. After we were both settled in our seats, I turned to her. "We should go grab a bite to eat."

"There's still so much work to be done, Booth…" She argued.

"It's eleven; Bones… neither one of us have eaten anything all day. The rest of this can wait until tomorrow."

"Booth, what if we can find out who the murderer is to-"

I cut her off. "It can wait until tomorrow. Neither one of us will be very productive or viable for the investigation if we're exhausted and malnourished." I started the engine and pulled away.

"We can't be malnourished after only one day…"

"You know what I mean, Bones. Please don't argue. It's been a long day for both of us, and we both just need a chance to eat and relax." She could be so stubborn at times, but I still loved her for it.

She sighed and turned to look out the window. "Fine. We can eat at the diner, and then you can drop me off at my car." Her tone surprised me. Was she really angry at me for trying to take care of her? Or was it something else entirely that was bothering her? Regardless of what it was, I needed to find out. I couldn't stand seeing her upset for any reason. I reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly as I drove towards the Royal Diner.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I couldn't help adding in another angst moment! I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! Please review! Or I'm afraid I will explode! Then if I explode there will be no more story! Oh noes! Haha I'm just teasing!**


	21. The Argument in the Diner

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended.**

After we left Dunbar High School, the drive to get dinner was silent. Once we arrived at the diner, we made our way inside and to our usual booth. Our meal was accommodated by more silence. After we had finished our dinner, the waitress cleared our table and filled our coffee cups with more of the steaming, black liquid. I picked up my cup and took a sip, letting the warmth of it wash down the back of my throat. It felt so good after the long and tiring day.

"Bones, what's going on? What's wrong?" He asked me gently.

I hesitated for a moment. "Nothing is wrong. I just want to solve the case."

"I want to solve it too… but we can't work around the clock. If we push ourselves too hard we'll become sloppy and make mistakes." He paused. I felt his hand on top of mine and I looked up into his dark, handsome eyes. "If we're going to convince the FBI not to split us up, then we need to do this right."

I pulled my hand away. "That's what I'm trying to do, Booth! I want to solve this case, so we can move on to the next one. If we work harder than normal, they will have nothing to use against us." I sighed and took a long sip from my coffee mug.

"Bones, wearing yourself out isn't going to make the case get solved faster."

I stood up and paid the bill, then paid the tip for the waitress. "Please take me to my car, Booth."

"Bones, please talk to me." He pleaded.

With my current mood, all he was doing was succeeding in irritating me even more. "Please, just take me to my car. I need to shower and get to sleep so I can get an early start on the evidence tomorrow." I said exasperatedly.

"Fine." He stood up and brushed past me, heading to his vehicle.

I followed after him. "I apologize. I didn't mean for that to come out so curt." He ignored me and kept walking. Booth wasn't somebody who ignored me very often, but this time it made my heart feel as if it was falling into the pit of my stomach. I silently got into the vehicle and put on my seat belt. Within moments I felt the vehicle back up and drive off.

I must have dozed off, because when I next opened my eyes, we were parked next to my car. Booth was sitting in his seat shaking my shoulder almost violently. "We're at your car now." He said flatly.

I looked over at him, giving him my best pleading look I knew how to give. "Why are you being so cold to me, Booth?"

"You won't listen to anything I have to say, so what's the point in being nice?" He stared out the windshield into the darkness.

I reached out and touched my hand to his shoulder. "I thought I had already apologized for that. I'm just extremely tired…"

He interrupted me. "That's exactly my point, Bones. You're tired, and yet you wanted to keep working. Look at us, we're both exhausted, and now both irritated because of it. How do you expect to get any work done like this? Making mistakes will not get us any brownie points with my boss." He stated.

I arched my eyebrow at him. "Brownie points?"

"Never mind, Bones. Go home. Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." He sighed.

I touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Booth." I said softly. "You're right; we work best when we're well rested."

When he didn't respond to me I pulled my hand off of his shoulder and proceeded to extract myself from the vehicle. I'm not sure what came over me, but the moment my feet hit the pavement, tears started streaming down my face of their own volition. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hold them back. I slammed the door of his SUV a bit too hard and winced, and then made my way to my car. I fumbled with my keys, trying to find the correct one to unlock the door, but through the wall of tears I couldn't focus on them enough to find the right key. I sighed angrily when my efforts caused me to drop my keys.

As I leaned over to pick up the keys I felt a hand on my arm. I feebly attempted to wipe the tears from my eyes so Booth wouldn't see, but failed. He turned me around and put his hands on either side of my face. My nervousness prevented me from being able to look directly at him. I was quite surprised when Booth leaned down and kissed the tears that glistened on my cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Bones. Please don't cry."

His words didn't help. Some kind of dam broke behind my eyelids, and more tears spilled forth. I couldn't believe this was happening. Never had I let myself become as vulnerable as I was now. What could cause me to be this irrational? Surely not my feelings for Booth? No. It was the feelings of my abandonment coming back to torment me because Booth had refused to accept my apology, or even acknowledge it.

I collapsed into him when I felt his arms encircle me and drag me to his chest. "I'm sorry. There's no excuse for my behavior. Let's just get some rest and start over fresh tomorrow, okay?" He kissed the top of my head and lifted my chin, forcing my eyes up to his.

As I looked into his eyes and saw what I could only describe as his affection for me, the tears instantly stopped. I had no idea what caused my next reaction, but at that moment I leaned in and placed my lips on his in a fevered, passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him. I almost smiled when I felt him respond to my heated kiss, with some heat of his own. After a few moments lack of oxygen prompted us to pull apart.

"Will you drive me home? I think I'm a bit too exhausted to be driving…" I asked him softly.

"Of course I will, Bones." He smiled and kissed the top of my head again.

I'll admit I had other intentions for wanting him to take me home, but I realized, a good night's sleep in Booth's strong arms would definitely do me some good. I guess, as Booth would say, my 'gut' told me to go with it. So I did.

**A/N: I hope the angst wasn't too much in this chapter, too. Although you should all be relatively pleased with the way I ended the chapter. At least I hope so! Reviews are my life! So send them to me! As always I'm just teasing, but they seriously do make my day!**


	22. The Promise in the Making

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended.**

**A/N: This is a revision of this chapter. As I was reading through it I realized I hadn't left any mention as to where Parker was, and I thought it a bit odd that I had Booth go to Brennan's place without any idea where Parker was. So… now without further ado, the new updated version! Now that I'm back into writing again, I'll be finishing this story. Sorry it's taken so long guys!**

When we arrived at Bones' place I sat down on her couch while she disappeared into the kitchen. Suddenly I was very thankful that my son had decided to spend the night at a friend's house so it would be easier to get to school the next morning. Bones and I hadn't had much time alone together in a while.

Bones returned with a beer in each hand. I accepted the one she offered to me and watched as she sat down next to me. I opened my beer and tried to lighten the mood by flicking my cap at her. She tried to duck, but it hit her lightly in the forehead and fell down into her lap. Smirking at me, she threw her own cap at me and hit me in the nose.

"Oww, Bones…" I rubbed my nose gently.

"You threw one at me first." She responded.

"Yeah, but I didn't throw mine nearly that hard!" I frowned in mock grief.

I was startled a bit when she leaned forward and kissed my nose, as if trying to kiss it better. "There." She smiled softly. I took a long swig of beer as I eyed her suspiciously. "What?" She asked with a light chuckle.

"Nothing." I replied and took another drink.

"You're making that face, what are you thinking?" She arched her eyebrow at me.

"What face? I don't make a face." I countered.

"Yes you do. That face right there!" She pointed at my face and I just started laughing. "Don't laugh at me, Booth!" She playfully slapped me.

I finished off my beer and set the bottle down. Turning towards her, I grabbed her beer and set it down next to my empty bottle, and then I reached out and crushed her to my side. I buried my face in her hair and held her there for a moment. At first she seemed a bit tense, but after a few seconds she relaxed in my embrace and slipped her arms around my neck. "I don't want us to ever go to bed angry, Bones…" I mumbled into her hair. "Promise me we'll always sort it out first."

"Booth…" I could tell by her tone she was about to argue with me.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "No, Bones, please don't… Please don't ask questions; please don't fight with me on it… I'm asking you to please do this one thing for me."

She picked up her beer and finished it, then looked back to me and nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I watched her as she collected our empty bottles and bottle caps, and then stood up to take them to the trash. Yawning, I pulled myself off the couch and followed her in the kitchen. Apparently she didn't know I had followed her, because when she turned around to walk back into the front room, she was startled to see me standing in front of her.

I reached down and hugged her. "I'm so tired, Bones. I'm going to head home now. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning. I'll grab us some coffee and pick you up at eight."

She shook her head and grabbed the edges of my jacket to pull me close to her. She looked down at her hands. I had the distinct feeling she had something she wanted to ask me. I had an idea of what it might be, but I wasn't prepared for her to actually say it. "Please stay."

Yep. She said it. I let a smile spread over my face. "I never thought you'd ask, Bones!"

"Technically I didn't ask…"

"Close enough for me." I grinned.

"I need a shower first. Maybe you can turn down the sheets and wait for me?" She kissed me gently, and then pulled back, awaiting my answer.

"That sounds good…" I didn't even get a chance to finish what I was saying before she was off towards her bedroom to get her things for her shower.

After she got in the shower, I walked into her room and pulled the sheets down on her four post bed. I didn't have anything to sleep in with me, so I hope she didn't mind me sleeping in my under shirt and boxers. Although, her being the rational scientist, I'm sure that thought came to mind when she told me she wanted me to stay.

I slowly dressed down and laid my clothes over the back of a chair so they wouldn't be wrinkled. I wouldn't have much chance to go home and change in the morning, so I'd have to make sure my suit wasn't too badly wrinkled for tomorrow. I had taken off everything except my pants and undershirt when she came out of the bathroom in her bathrobe and a towel in her hands, drying her hair. She looked over at me and I watched as her vision trailed downwards and an amused grin spread over her face. Not sure what she was looking at, I shifted a bit uncomfortably under her gaze. "Bones?"

She smiled. "You're wearing the belt buckle I got you…"

I looked down and touched it lightly. "Of course I am, it was a thoughtful gift." I smiled back as I undid the clasp and removed my pants. After arranging my things for in the morning I turned around to see her hang up her bathrobe on a bed post. She looked stunning in the blue satin nightgown she was wearing. It made her eyes look like deep pools of blue. Her wet hair cascading down her shoulders just added to the angelic look that took my breath away.

She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled herself under the covers and patted the bed next to her. "You coming?"

Not a moment later I was on the other side of the bed and then under the covers with her. We seemed to fit together almost perfectly. Her head on the crook of my shoulder, and my arms around her waist, seemed like the most natural of things ever. I kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Temperance. I love you." I whispered. I knew she had feelings for me, but I still had yet to hear her say those three magic words.

"Goodnight." She whispered back and snuggled closer to me. A part of me was slightly disappointed she didn't reciprocate my words, but I knew in time it would happen. I just had to be patient.

**A/N: This was a fun little fluff chapter to write… I wanted to see the more sensitive side of their relationship for a bit. I thought after all I've been putting you all through, you deserved a bit of B&B love going on! :D Please review! I'm coming up on a block of what to do in the storyline next, maybe a few of you can drop me some private messages with some ideas! I'd love to have a couple people who could help advise me on my story. I've been kind of working on it solo the last few weeks. Raven stopped helping me after chapter 9 lol. Feed my ego guys! Thank you to everybody who's reviewed my story up to this point! You're all a great support!**


	23. The Confession in the Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended.**

Booth dropped me off at the Jeffersonian and left to go work on some paperwork back at his office. I had slept better last night than I had since before I left for the Maluku Islands. There was something about being wrapped up in the arms of somebody who cares for you that gives you a sense of security. I was growing increasingly addicted to being in Booth's presence during my personal time. I never knew it was even possible.

I walked up to the platform to the examining table where the remains were arranged, and put on a pair of latex gloves. I saw Angela approach me in my peripheral vision. "Hey, sweetie. Do you want me to take the skull and apply the tissue markers so I can get to work on a face?"

"That would be acceptable. Thanks, Ange." I smiled at her. I began examining the bones.

I watched as she leaned against the examination table, eyeing me. She seemed to be waiting for me to divulge more information on the forming relationship with Booth. When I didn't, she pressed on with questions of her own. "So how are things with Booth?"

Without looking up from the clavicle I was examining, I responded to her. "Fine."

She sighed. "Bren, I'm your best friend. We tell each other everything. You can't leave me in the dark on this!" She whined.

"Ange, I have a lot of work to do. We'll talk about this later." I said, although I didn't mean to sound quite so petulant.

"I guess I will go get started on the victim's face." She walked off towards her office.

I was grateful to be alone. I cherished these people that I worked with, but I found it increasingly difficult to be around them as of late. My personal life was turning out to be some sort of television sitcom that everybody wanted to be a part of. Or so it seemed. I just wanted to get this case solved so Booth and I could prove that we still made a great team.

As time progressed throughout the day and more of the evidence had been thoroughly looked at, it was becoming quite clear how open and shut this case really was. We found the pen that was used as a murder weapon, and there had been prints on it. The only problem now, was finding out who the prints belonged to. We had found part of a cheerleader's pom pom in the blood on the floor of the supply closet, indicating that maybe one of the cheerleaders was involved.

Sometime after lunch Booth appeared at my office door as I was finishing up my notes thus far. "Hey, Bones, ready to go interrogate the cheerleading squad?"

I put away the file and stood up, making my way to the door. "Let's go get this over with." I said to him as I made my way to his vehicle.

The cheerleading squad was in the gymnasium practicing when we arrived. I watched as Booth approached the group and flashed his badge. "Special Agent Seely Booth, FBI; and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. As you ladies are aware, a body of a student was found this week. We have reason to believe one of you ladies were involved."

As I scanned the group of girls I noticed one girl didn't have her pom poms. I approached Booth and whispered in his hear telling him of my find.

After an hour of interrogating the group, we found that the head cheerleader, the one who was missing her pom poms, was indeed involved. She had broke down in tears when Booth had pointed out that she was the only one missing her props, and that part of one of them had been found at the crime scene. She had then proceeded to confess everything. Apparently the victim had tried out for the cheering squad and was killed for being better than the head cheerleader, who had been afraid the victim would end up replacing her. The two had gotten into an altercation after gym class one day and had been alone in the locker room. Being the head cheerleader, she had a key to the supply closet. When the argument got heated she had grabbed the only thing she had in her pocket, a pen, and had used it to penetrate the eye socket of the victim. Placing the body in the closet, she had hastily cleaned up her mess in the locker room and washed away most of the blood, except for the one small drop that we had found in the shower.

After finishing up at the school and the girl was taken into custody, Booth dropped me off at the Jeffersonian and headed off to his office to close the case.

I entered my office and wrote up my report. Just as I was finishing, Angela came in and sat in front of my desk holding up a sketch of a young African-American girl. "I'm sorry, Ange. You did wonderful on it, but we won't need it now."

Angela arched her eyebrows at me. "You guys closed the case already?"

"Yeah, it was a pretty open and shut case. The head cheerleader was afraid that the victim, Leslie Hoffman, was good enough to replace her and killed her." I handed her the case file so she could read it.

She shook her head at me. "No, I don't need any more details than that. How can people be so barbaric?" She sighed and looked down at the drawing of the young girl.

"I don't know, I was wondering the same thing myself." I responded as Cam walked in my office.

I held out the case file to her and she grabbed it and placed it under her arm. "Thanks, Dr. Brennan. I'm leaving for the day, but I'll see you two in the morning." She smiled and left as swiftly as she entered.

"So? Are you going to tell me about how things are going with you two?" Angela queried with a knowing smile.

"Better than I ever anticipated, but I'd prefer if you do not bring this up at work. Booth and I are working a few cases before approaching his boss…"

"I know, Cam told us what you planned to do. This case being solved so quickly should give you guys a good shoe in though." She grinned.

"I don't know what that means…" I said as I turned off my computer.

"Never mind." She smiled. "I think that if you two keep working like this, the big guys won't have any problem with you two staying partnered."

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, it was just kind of a filler so we can proceed with the good stuff. *grin* Please review! Your reviews are what keep me going! And again, if anybody has ANY ideas on a good place to go with the story next, please feel free to drop me a line!**


	24. The Years in the Waiting

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended.**

Following the fast closure of our first case since being back, I took Bones out to dinner in celebration at the diner in our usual booth. I was feeling elated knowing that we had closed the case so fast, considering the fact that it seemed to be a dead end case when we first started. That would definitely look good to my boss. I really wanted to just go to him now and have it done with, but I knew it was still too soon. We needed to get maybe one or two more cases under our belt before making that decision.

After dinner we sat at the reflecting pool on our bench, enjoying the pleasant June breeze. I smiled when I felt Bones rest her head on my shoulder. I took that opportunity to slip my arm around her waist and pull her towards me.

We sat like this for several minutes, just drinking in the presence of each other on the dark, beautiful summer night. "We're back, Bones." I finally broke the silence.

She lifted her head and eyed me curiously. "We've been back for over a week, Booth."

She could be so naïve sometimes, but I loved her for it. "No, Bones. I mean as a team, we're back! We just solved our first murder, and we did it in under 48 hours!" I flashed my charm smile.

The smile seemed to be contagious, because not a moment later, she was smiling with me. "We did kick some serious donkey, didn't we?"

I chuckled. "Ass, Bones. We kicked some serious ass." I couldn't get over how much I loved correcting her mistakes on popular phrases. "Well, it's Friday night… neither of us have to work until Monday morning. Parker is staying at a friend's house tonight, but he'll be back tomorrow afternoon, and I thought maybe we could take him swimming tomorrow or something."

"That sounds like it could be very entertaining, but I must tell you, Booth. I don't own any swimming attire." She declared.

My mouth dropped open in a distinctive 'o' shape. "Bones doesn't own a bathing suit? Why on Earth wouldn't you have one when your apartment has a pool?" I inquired.

"I've never felt the need to go swimming. It seemed like a pointless mode of exercise when I could easily jog in the park." She pointed out.

"Well this will not be for exercise, it will be for fun, so we should go out first thing in the morning to get you a bathing suit! You can even model them for me." I winked suggestively.

She playfully smacked my shoulder and admonished, "Booth!"

I flashed an impish grin. "But it would be so much fun!"

"For you maybe… I've never enjoyed going to department stores and trying on item after item, then proceeding to prance around the dressing room to impress somebody." She almost seemed to whine.

I shrugged. "Either way, we're still going to get you a bathing suit. You don't have to model them all for me, but we need to buy you one."

She smiled softly. "I will concede to that." She surprised me when she leaned in and left a soft kiss on my lips. I was too slow in responding, however, because the moment I went to return the kiss her lips were already inches away from mine. She flashed me a mischievous smile of her own.

"Heeey! Don't be a tease!" I pouted.

She arched an eyebrow at me. "You haven't seen me tease yet, Agent Booth." I bit my lip at the seductive smile she flashed at me. "Take me back to my place, and I'll show you just how much of a tease I can be…"

She was challenging me. I wasn't sure what was awaiting me if I accepted her offer, but I was sure I wouldn't regret it if I did. So many ideas flashed through my mind at her words, but I tried to push them aside. Getting my hopes up wasn't something I wanted to do on this particular night, so it would be easier just to take things as they came.

I smiled at her and took her by the hand. "Well, my dear." I said and made a gallant gesture towards my vehicle. "Your chariot awaits." Smiling, I ushered her towards my SUV with the distinct purpose of getting her home so I could find out exactly what Bones had on her little mind that night.

She called to me over her shoulder, as I kept insisting she continue towards the car, "Are you trying to charm me, Seely Booth?" She grinned at me.

"Would you shoot me if I was?" I jokingly shot back.

I heard her audible gasp. "I would never…"

I interrupted her and said with a smirk, "I didn't mean literally, Bones."

"Oh. I see what you're saying now, Booth. You're suggesting I might be slightly ostentatious if you were to charm me." She explained in her squinty tone.

I chuckled lightly. "Whatever you say, Bones." I rounded to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door, Booth."

"I'm aware of that. Can't you just let me be a gentleman for once?" I groaned.

"Oh. Well, if it's that important to you, I'm sure I can oblige you." She smiled and accepted my hand to help her in the vehicle. I had the distinct feeling that I was in for a very long night. Not that I minded that thought at all. A night with Bones with nothing else to worry about seemed like a night of bliss. Bones had become like a drug to me over the past week. Her presence was intoxicating and I was grateful for every single moment I got to spend with her. Knowing I would be getting a lot more time like that was enough to make me feel like I had died and gone to heaven. _I have been waiting for this for years!_

**A/N: Sorry guys! I had originally planned for this chapter to be longer, but I wasn't feeling it and I didn't want to force the chapter too much. I liked the banter that was going on and was too afraid of ruining the moment, so I had to end like this. Besides, I'm not the dirty writing type of gal, so you all can use your imaginations on what happened that night. Though I'll give you a hint, most of your wildest dreams about the dynamic duo, probably came true! *nudge, nudge, wink wink***

**And okay… after an update this HUGE for this story… I'm going to INSIST that I get LOTS of feedback! There are well over 50 people with this story on alert! I want to hear from you! PLEASE! It's my fuel! I will not update again until I'm satisfied with a decent amount of reviews! Yes, I know, it's blackmail! I'm so evil! But I'm desperate to hear the thoughts of EVERYONE reading my story! Please!**


	25. The Huckleberries in the Pancakes

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended.**

I remember waking up with the distinct notion that I was being pulled. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Booth tugging my arm. "Heyyy… there you are!" He smiled. "Good morning, sleepy head!"

I whimpered and pulled my hands over my eyes to shield them from the bright morning light that was penetrating through the window. "What time is it?" I groaned at him.

"It's eight… come on, Bones! Daylight's burning!" He said excitedly.

"That is impossible, Booth. The sun burns all the time, not just in the daylight." I corrected.

Booth laughed. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant that there's only so much of the day to enjoy!" He exclaimed.

I spread my fingers slightly to peek at him through my hands. "Booth, it's too early. Let me sleep a little longer." I groaned again and I rolled onto my side.

"Come on, Bones! You're always up with the sun! Every morning when I see you you're bright eyed like it's your favorite time of day." He pressured.

"That doesn't mean that I don't enjoy extra sleep on the weekends, Booth." I sighed. "Yes, for your information, I do sleep in on weekends when I don't have a case with you." I curled my arm over my head to block out more light.

Booth gasped. "Bones? Sleep in? Wow. Not something I ever thought I'd find out about you!" I felt his body drape over mine. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back over to face him. "C'mon, Bones… lets go find you a bathing suit."

I opened my eyes slowly to find Booth looking at me with the biggest, cheesiest smile I had ever seen. Seeing such a big smile on his face made me unable to control my own facial muscles. I felt my mouth turned up in a smile of my own.

"There we go… You have such a beautiful smile, Bones." He reached out and brushed some hair off my forehead.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I still hadn't become used to the idea of being praised with sentimental compliments from Booth. "Okay." I said sleepily. "I'll do this for you today, Booth. But tomorrow I get to sleep until I decide to get up."

"I'll accept that. Now let's go! Breakfast is ready on the table." He said as he leaned down and kissed me.

"You made me breakfast?" I said eagerly. A bit more eagerly than I had anticipated.

He kissed me again softly and whispered, "I'd make breakfast for you every day if it was what you wanted."

The feel of his breath on my skin as he spoke was exquisite. I felt my heart start to beat faster at the closeness of him. He was so close I could smell the faint hint of his cologne and a smell that was simply, Booth. "I made pancakes. Huckleberry pancakes, Parker's favorite kind, so I hope you like them." He smiled and stood up.

"If Parker likes them, then I'm sure I will." I smiled back and stood up to get myself dressed for the day. I heard his footsteps retreat from the room and go to the kitchen.

It felt better than I ever thought it would, waking up with someone next to me. No, waking up with Booth next to me. I never believed that love, like the kind Booth always described, could ever exist. I was beginning to believe more and more every day, that it did. Booth opened up parts of me that I never thought were there. For years I believed that the heart was just a muscle that was required for the circulation of blood through the human body. I was beginning to believe that the heart also was where our true feelings came from. The way I could feel my heart warm up when Booth touched me. The way it would beat faster when Booth was near me.

The pain my heart felt when I broke Booth's heart that night after our appointment with Sweets last year, was unlike any pain I had ever experienced. For a moment I had wondered if I was having a heart attack. It took me a few seconds to come to the realization that it was the pain of hurting him. I never wanted to feel that kind of pain again. If my heart felt that horrible, I could only imagine the pain that Booth's heart felt during my rejection. More and more, every day, I realize how much I had been wrong when I told him I couldn't change. I had changed tremendously in the past year, and everybody around me seemed to notice it too. Booth was the reason I was changing, and I was grateful for the changes that had come so far. I never knew that loving somebody and being loved in return could ever feel this wonderful.

I pulled on my clothes and made my way to the kitchen, where Booth was putting cups of coffee on the table near our plates. He looked up at me with a bright smile and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down at the table with him and eyed the smiley face on my pancake. It was made with fresh berries. They were smaller than a blueberry and kind of purplish in color. I looked at Booth and couldn't help the smile that came. "Why is there a smiley face on my pancake?"

He pouted at me. "You don't like it? Parker loves it when I put smiley faces on his pancakes…" He explained.

I laughed lightly. "I didn't say I didn't like it, Booth. I just thought it was a bit strange." I proceeded to put a light coating of margarine on my pancakes and took a small bite. They were very good. The flavor the berries gave it was sweet, yet kind of sour taste at the same time. It was a marvelous mixture with the pancake. I don't remember a time in my life where I ever tasted pancakes that were so delicious. "These are very good, Booth!" I insisted.

"Thanks, Bones." He smiled. "I'm glad you like them."

"But…" I looked at the pancake, and then to our surroundings. We were at my apartment, not his. "Where did the berries come from? I didn't have any of those."

He looked at me with an amused expression on his face. "I went to the store earlier while you were still asleep."

"Oh… Well I must say that these are quite enjoyable. Thank you." I said as I took another bite.

He flashed me a mischievous grin. "I could make them for you every morning if you'd like."

I groaned at him. "Are you trying to make me gain weight, Booth? Because I like my body mass the way it is."

He laughed at me. "Pancakes for breakfast every morning will not make you fat! Now, hurry up with your breakfast so we can go shopping for that bathing suit." He scolded jokingly.

**A/N: More FLUFF! I hope you liked it! For those of you who don't know what Huckleberries are… they are part of the blueberry family, but are quite a bit smaller, and are a little more bitter and sour than blueberries. They are so delicious! If you eat the bigger juicy ones, they are sweet, sour, and slightly bitter all at once and it's amazing! Huckleberry pancakes is a family favorite of everyone in my family, so I decided to rub myself off in this story a bit *wink***

**Thank you for all the beautiful feedback! I need more of it! Please don't stop leaving it! It only takes a minute to click the button and type a few words! They mean a lot to me and give me more of a reason to continue! I also want to thank the readers who didn't leave a way for me to contact them back, who left feedback! horseninja is one of the people I remember who has left me feedback, yet I haven't been able to contact them back to thank them! So, thank you! :D**


	26. The Yellow PolkaDot Bikini

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update guys! I've been really busy. I started my college classes on Monday, Tuesday I had my grandmother's viewing, and then Wednesday was the funeral… so I just haven't really been in a writing mood and for that I'm very sorry, but here is the newest installment! Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things and start getting my chapters out faster.**

Knowing they had a large selection of bathing suits, I took Bones to the local Old Navy store. Once we arrived, the two of us walked around in search of the swimwear section. After a moment of searching, I heard her voice call out to me, telling me to come to her because she had found them. I followed her voice and when I found her, she was smiling and holding up two hangers with two-piece swimming suits on them.

The first one was a sky blue color with navy blue, white, and lime green stars all over it. It didn't leave much to the imagination though. It was very small and would cover very little skin. The tag called it a "string bikini" The second swimming suit was pink and white. The background was white and the rest of it was a pink floral pattern. The top of it resembled the top of the previous one, just a different print, but the bottoms were mini shorts instead of the usual bikini bottoms. The sides of the shorts had little yellow strings tied into bows, and the top had yellow straps that would tie around the neck, and a yellow strap in the middle of the front that was also tied into a small bow.

I looked at her and found her smiling at me. "Which one do you like more, Booth?" She said as she arched an eyebrow at me.

Both of them would look hot as hell on her. If it were up to me, I would just buy them both so I could get the opportunity to see both of them on her. I flashed her a mischievous grin and stated, "Well, Bones, I would have to see you in each of them in order to give you an accurate opinion."

"I told you, Booth, I am not going to try on bathing suits!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled lightly. "You asked my opinion, Bones, and I can't give an accurate one unless I see how you look in them."

"Well, they are both pleasing to look at, although, for some reason I'm feeling indecisive about this. I could just buy them both." She seemed to be thinking out loud.

"What about this one, Bones?" I said pointing to the bikini on the rack in front of me. I grinned as I was suddenly reminded of an old song. The words rang out in my head, so I said them aloud. "She wore an itsy-bitsy, teeny-weenie, yellow, polka-dot bikini!" I couldn't resist teasing her.

She arched an eyebrow at me again. "I don't know what that means… but you think I should get that one?"

I laughed. "No, Bones, I was being sarcastic. It's a song from like the fifties. I just thought it would be funny to point it out." I smiled. "Let's just get the ones you have in your hands and go. You can model them for me when we get home." I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Booth!" She slapped my arm lightly. "We'd never even make it to the pool if I did that! You would end up dragging me back into the bedroom…"

"I am a man, after all. What man could pass up an opportunity like that?" I joked. She was probably right, though. The thought of seeing her in either one of the bathing suits was enough to make me want to hole up in the bedroom with her for the rest of the weekend. Possibly longer, but Parker would be home in a couple of hours, so there was no way that would be feasible.

She shook her head at me and headed towards the front of the store and I followed behind with a smile still tugging at my lips. I must have been lost in thought because I didn't even realize she had stopped walking until I ran into her. "Are you okay, Booth?" She asked, seemingly stunned that I had walked into her.

I nodded. "Yeah, fine. Sorry, Bones, must have been a bit sidetracked for a minute there."

"Only a minute?" She teased.

I looked around, realizing we weren't at the front of the store yet. "Why did you stop, anyway?"

She smiled and pointed at the small board shorts in front of us. They were green and had frogs all over them. "These look nice. Could I buy them for Parker?" She asked softly.

"Why would you even have to ask, Bones?" I queried.

"Well, because he's your son and it's the appropriate thing to do." She explained.

"Bones, you don't have to get my permission to buy something for my son. If you find something you want to get for him, that's your decision. By no means are you obligated to get him anything, but I'm not going to tell you that you can't." I took her hand and squeezed it gently, then smiled at her.

She smiled back at me and picked up the pair of shorts off the rack and proceeded the rest of the way to the check-out stand.

After leaving Old Navy, Bones and I headed off in search of lunch. We found ourselves back at our normal booth at the Royal Diner.

**A/N: Sorry for the short update, but I wasn't sure what else to add into the chapter without making it redundant. Please review! They are my fuel! :D**


	27. The Good News in the Bad

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just borrowed them for some super writing fun! I promise to return them when I'm finished. No infringement intended.**

**A/N: I am SOOOO very sorry that it has taken me over 7 months to update this story! I've had so much going on in my life. Between school, my declining health, my son, my husband, and dealing with family drama and my grandma getting her leg amputated the day before my husband's birthday… I just haven't been in a mood to even think about writing fanfic again until recently. I was inspired to start writing again after reading a lovely story by MNtoSoCal, go read it if you get a chance. Thank you for helping me find my inspiration to write again! =)**

It had been a week since our afternoon of swimming with Parker. Things were going quite smoothly, although there had been a few 'bumps along the road,' as Booth would say. Parker's nightmares got worse for a few days. Some nights they were so bad that he insisted on sleeping with us. The last couple of nights hadn't been too bad, which I was thankful for. The boy shouldn't have to suffer anymore than necessary over the death of his mother.

The school year for Parker had just ended a couple of days before, so the excitement of summer could be the reason his nightmares hadn't been so bad the last couple of nights. Parker also joined the Boy Scouts and was excited for summer camp that was to take place in a couple of weeks. It would be good for him to go out and be with his friends and forget about things for a while.

We just closed our second case since returning to work, and today was the day that Booth had decided to talk to his boss about our relationship. As I walked up to the platform and swiped my ID badge for entrance, I couldn't help but feel the nervous knot that seemed to be filling up my abdomen. _Is Andrew going to allow us to continue working together?_ I didn't know what would happen if he said no. I couldn't bear the thought of working without Booth as my partner.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Angela. "Hey, sweetie, you seem to have something on your mind. Is everything okay?" She asked softly.

I nodded and walked over to the examination table that had some remains from Limbo waiting for my examination. "I'm fine, Ange."

"Don't give me that whole 'I'm fine' routine, Bren. I know you better than that. Something is bothering you. Spill." I looked at her as she folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot in anticipation. "Don't keep me waiting here all morning, Bren."

I sighed. "Booth is talking to Andrew about our relationship today."

She gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sure everything will turn out okay. How could he not let you continue working together? You have the highest success rate in the FBI! It would be pure madness to split you two up." She pointed out.

She definitely had a point. Nobody solved murders better than we did. We had an impeccable solve rate. "You're right. I shouldn't worry about it so much. Thanks, Ange."

Angela reached out and gave me a quick hug. "Don't mention it. That's what best friends are for, right?" She beamed. "I'm gonna go work on the facial reconstruction." She said as she pointed to the body on the examination table next to me.

I nodded and turned around to face the examination table again and pulled on a pair of latex gloves. As I started my examination of the body I found my mind wandering back to Booth, and what was happening in his meeting with Andrew. I leaned down and squinted at the bones in front of me, trying to find a cause of death or any indication as to who this victim could be.

I was startled out of concentration when I heard someone approach me from behind. I stood up and looked over my shoulder to see Booth walking towards me with a grim look on his face. My pulse started to race and it felt as if my heart had fallen into the bottom of my stomach, which was obviously not the case. _Is he here to tell me we can't work together anymore?_ I turned around to face him as he stopped in front of me.

"Hey, Bones." He said as he stopped in front of me. "I've got some bad news."

"Let me guess, Andrew says that because of the romantic nature of our relationship, we are no longer allowed to work together…" I said in resignation as I snapped off my latex gloves and shoved them in my pocket.

His eyes went wide as he reached out to grab my hands in his. "What? No… Well, I should have figured you might think that. I'm sorry, Bones. No, I haven't talked to him about it yet; I didn't get a chance t-."

I cut him off mid sentence. "Then what's the bad news?" I asked impatiently.

He sighed, and fumbled with his words for a moment. "I… uh…" He ran his hand nervously through his hair and yanked at his tie. "I need a favor from you, Bones. If you don't want to do it, that's okay, but I don't know who else to ask."

I arched my eyebrow at him. "What is it, Booth?"

"I need you to take care of Parker for a few days. I'm being sent on an assignment in Atlanta. I can't tell you why or what it's about, as it's classified, but I promise I'll only be gone for a few days." He looked into my eyes, seemingly searching them for his answer and gauging my reaction.

He wanted me to take care of his son for him while he was away? I was astounded. I didn't know how to respond. Could I be trusted to know how to take care of him while his father was away? I must have been lost in thought for too long because I heard Booth speaking to me again.

"Bones? So? Can you take him for me?" He asked with an apologetic smile.

"Yes, Booth." I relented. "I'll take Parker for you while you're gone. But what about Andrew? You need to talk to him about us…"

"I know," he interrupted. "I will, I promise, and doing this favor for him and the higher ups will definitely look better when I talk to him. Let me do this and I promise things will work out." He smiled at me reassuringly.

"You can't promise that, Booth. But, I do have to admit that gaining 'brownie points' as Angela called it, will definitely work to our advantage in our current situation." I gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Parker, you take care of what you need to. Just please come back home in one piece."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I will, don't worry about that. Nothing will stop me from coming back home to you, Bones."

**A/N So, I hope this chapter wasn't too awful. I haven't written in so long that I feel like I lost my touch! I couldn't figure out how to progress onto the next part of my story, so I figured going this way would give me some more ideas. If anyone has any ideas of something they want to see in this story, please leave me comments about it! I'll see what I can do about putting in the things you are wanting! =)**


	28. The Plan in the Making

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Here's another update. I felt horrible for making you guys wait so long for an update, so I'm going to try and make up for it. I also want to thank the silent readers who put this on their Favorite Story list and on their Alerts. I'm glad to know you guys are enjoying the story. Things are gonna get a bit rocky for a while, but I believe a relationship between Booth and Brennan would start out that way, the transition for Bones would be kind of hard, in my opinion. So I just want you all to not hate me when things get bad! This will have a happy ending! BB forever! =)**

**I'm doing something a little different for this chapter. Instead of Booth's POV (as you've probably noticed I go back and forth between the two) I'm going to go from Baby Booth's POV =) aka Parker. I've had a few requests for a Parker POV chapter to see how he feels about his dad and Bones' relationship. So enough with my chatter, on with the show!**

After we dropped my dad off at the airport, Bones took me to the diner she went to with my dad all the time. We sat at the same booth I saw them sit in many times before. I was kind of nervous about letting my dad go off somewhere without knowing why, but I was beginning to understand there were things about his work that he wasn't supposed to talk about. I was so excited when my dad told me I'd be spending a couple of days with Bones. She's the coolest person ever! She promised to take me back to her pool while my dad was in Atlanta.

After lunch we went back to my dad's apartment. Bones said that it was the most 'logical' place to stay since all of my stuff and my bedroom was there. I didn't care where we stayed, I was just happy that I got to spend more time with my favorite scientist! Things had changed between my dad and Bones. Anybody could see it. She spent more time around him than she used to, and the way they looked at each other was different too, not to mention that she sometimes slept over. At first I thought she was just trying to be here for me knowing what happened to my mom, but now I was beginning to think that I was right. They did love each other. Were they ever going to get together? I thought that's what people did when they loved each other. 

There was a nagging thought at the back of my mind. I remembered my dad telling me that Bones didn't believe in getting married or having families. My heart sank. I knew my dad wanted to get married and have more kids, but what if Bones never wanted that with him? I had to do something to make sure that they would. I may be young, but I knew that they needed each other. Every times Bones got hurt, my dad would beat himself up for days. He'd try to hide it from me, but I always saw his pain. He'd never been very good about hiding his feelings.

I needed to come up with a plan. But first I had to find out how Bones felt about my dad.

After walking in the door of my dad's apartment, I turned around to Bones. "Do you love my dad, Bones?" I asked her eagerly.

She looked at me with a shocked expression. "What?"

I smiled. "You heard me." I flashed her the charm smile I picked up from my dad. "Do you love my dad?"

She looked down at the keys in her hand and walked over to the counter in the kitchen to set them down. I followed her, eagerly waiting to hear what she had to say. I heard her sigh as she turned around to look at me again. "Aren't you a little bit young to be inquiring about the feelings I may or may not have towards your father?"

I giggled. "I'll be ten soon, I'm not THAT young."

"I admit… I do have some feelings for your father, but I am still trying to sort things out in my head. I've never been very good about handling emotions…" She trailed off. She was unsure of what else to say, but she had said more than enough to convince me that she was meant to be with my dad.

**A/N: Sorry it's a short update, but I didn't want to push too much into it. Parker is just a kid, after all. I tried my best to think like a 9-10 year old when I wrote this chapter, if I made mistakes, I'm sorry! Please review! They will keep me revved up for getting more chapters up. =)**


	29. The Babysitter in the Artist

**Disclaimer: They're still not mine… sadly.**

**A/N: As per request, a little Brennan/Parker bonding moment. Sorry it took a while to lead into it, I had other things I had to work into the story, but there will be more Parker moments to come! I have something planned out for the next few chapters. =) Thank you for all the reviews! They are really helpful in motivating me to write again!**

**For now while Booth is out of town we'll be alternating POV with Brennan and Parker. Since we got some Parker POV last chapter, this one is Brennan.**

I woke up earlier than usual the morning after Booth left for Atlanta. I suppose the reasoning behind that was that I was still really nervous about my capabilities of caring for Booth's son. _What if I mess everything up? What if Booth doesn't think I was competent enough in the caring of his child?_ I had never been left with a child in my complete care before and I wasn't sure what was really expected of me.

I looked over at the bedside clock to see that it was five in the morning. I groaned and rolled over. I buried my face in Booth's pillow. The scent of him still lingered. I reveled in the smell and soaked it up. Then when I realized what I was doing I shot upright in the bed. _Why am I acting like a hormone ridden teenager?_ This wasn't me. The rational Temperance Brennan would never lie around and smell bedclothes and wish for someone thousands of miles away to be lying next to her. _All rationality went out the window when you told him your feelings._ A voice nudged in the back of my mind. I sighed and shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Get a grip on yourself." I told myself.

After getting myself ready for the day I made my way into the kitchen and set up my laptop on the table to check my e-mail. My publisher had been bothering me for weeks for an update. I looked at the time to see it was nearly six now; two more hours until I was expected at work. _What about Parker? Am I just supposed to take him to work with me?_

I stood up and made my way back into Booth's bedroom to grab my phone. I sat on the edge of the bed and contemplated who I should call. I didn't even realize what I was doing until the phone was already ringing. A groggy voice on the other end of the phone said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ange." I said softly. "Did I wake you?"

I heard a rustle of movement in the background. "Yeah, but it's okay I should be getting Jack up anyway. What's up Bren?"

I tried to find the words I wanted to say to her. "I… Booth… he…" I sighed. What was wrong with me? I had never felt so flustered in my life!

"Bren? Booth what? Did something happen?" She asked sounding a little worried. If she knew some of the things that had been going through my mind she would probably try to throttle me.

"Booth left for Atlanta yesterday and left me with Parker for the next few days." I finally managed to say.

"Oh." She said. "Wait! Atlanta? What is Booth doing in Atlanta without his _partner_?" Angela asked incredulously.

"He said it was a favor for his boss, but he couldn't tell me anymore than that. He did mention at the airport that it was a matter of national security, but that's all I know. But that's not my problem, Ange. I have to work today, what am I supposed to do with Parker? I don't know anybody who could babysit…" I sighed and stood up from the bed and paced the room while trying to think of another option.

"Well, I don't really have anything going on in the lab. I could keep an eye on him in my office if you want?" Angela offered.

"I suppose that would be the best solution, wouldn't it? Thanks Ange." I stopped pacing and looked out the window in Booth's bedroom.

"No problem, sweetie. I'll see you soon." She said. I hung up the phone, shoved it in my pocket and went to wake up Parker.

I slipped quietly into his room and approached his bed. He looked so peaceful. I almost didn't want to wake him. I sat on the edge of the bed and brushed some hair out of the boy's face. His face instantly turned towards my hand as if seeking comfort in his sleep. I hoped, for his sake, that his dreams the night before had been more pleasant than the ones he had been recently experiencing.

"Parker." I said softly. No response. I said his name a little louder. Still no response. _He's as bad as his father!_ I smiled to myself and gently shook his shoulder, calling his name to him.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Bones?"

I smiled down at him. "Good morning, Parker." I reached down and brushed a few more strands of hair away from his face.

"Good morning." He said as he stretched out in his bed then sat up.

"Come on; let's get you ready so we can go get breakfast." I stood up and moved away from the bed.

Parker rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned again. "Okay. What are we doing today, Bones?"

"I have to work today. You'll be spending some time with Angela in her office. I'm sure the two of you will find some interesting and entertaining projects to work on." I said. It was amazing just how much Parker looked like his father with his many facial expressions.

"Really?" He said with extreme excitement as he leapt from his bed to start getting ready.

Once Parker was ready, we made our way to the diner to have breakfast. I ordered some coffee and an egg whites omelet, while Parker ordered some orange juice and pancakes. After filling up on the delicious food, we made our way to the Jeffersonian.

Parker and I headed towards Angela's office. Once we were closer I watched with a small smile as Parker took off at a full run into Angela's office. I heard the squeal of delight come from Angela as I entered the room.

"Parker, you and I are going to have so much fun today!" I heard her exclaim exuberantly to the boy.

"Sweet!" He said as he turned around to look at me for approval.

I smiled at the two of them. "Have fun. I'll be in my office working on some paperwork for the next couple of hours if you need me."

**A/N: I couldn't get the Parker/Brennan moments to quite flow the way I had hoped, but I promise there'll be more to come! =) Please review! It keeps me motivated!**


	30. The Plotting in the Scheme

**Disclaimer: Booth + Brennan = Hart Hansen. Sadly enough, I will never own them.**

**A/N: After having several ideas about the upcoming chapters floating through my mind, I couldn't wait to do another update, so here you lucky people are! TWO UPDATES in one day! How awesome is that? =) Also, thank you everybody for the reviews! They mean so much to me!**

After leaving Parker with Angela, I went to my office and started on paperwork. I must have been so wrapped up in my work and thoughts of Booth that I didn't realize several hours had passed until Angela and Parker were standing in front of my desk complaining of malnourishment.

"That's nonsense," I said looking up from my desk. "You can't be _starving_ when you ate that large portion of pancakes at the diner this morning!" I scoffed, although there was a slight smile creeping over the corners of my lips.

"He's a growing boy, Bren." She said with a twinkle in her eye I could only identify as mischief. What had these two been talking about all morning? I had my ideas, but I couldn't be sure.

But by the knowing look the two of them shared, they were definitely plotting some kind of scheme. "What are you two up to?" I suddenly found myself asking.

Angela hesitated for a moment, and then I knew something was amiss. "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

This time Parker spoke up. "Nothing, we just want to go and get some food, Bones." He groaned.

I let the conversation drop for now. I'd have to pry more information out of Angela at another time when the oh-so-perceptive, miniature Booth wasn't standing within earshot. "Okay, fine." I said and stood up. "Where would you like to go, Parker?" I smiled.

"Can Angela come with us? Pretty please?" He pleaded with me.

I looked at Angela to see how she felt about lunch with me and Parker. She was nodding her head, seemingly just as excited about it as Parker. "Oh, yes, Bren… pretty please? Parker is such a delight and I would LOVE to join the two of you for lunch." She smiled. "Besides, Jack decided to have some 'guy' time and went to lunch with Wendell."

"Alright then, let's go." I said as I started towards the door.

After arriving at the diner, we sat down and ordered our food. While waiting for our dishes to be delivered to us I listened while Angela and Parker talked about his upcoming camping trip with the Boy Scouts. Once our food appeared in front of us, the chatter from Parker ceased as ate his food so fast I was afraid he was going to choke.

"Parker, please slow down. I don't want you to inhale some of your food and end up choking. Your dad would _kill_ me if anything happened to you. Metaphorically speaking of course, but I'm sure you know what I mean." I said in mock sarcasm.

"Sorry, Bones." He said as his speed as to which he piled food in his mouth drastically decreased.

I looked over to Angela to see her grinning at me with a knowing look. "For someone who says they aren't very good with children, you sure do have a way with this one." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I find dealing with Parker, for the most part, is pretty much like dealing with any other grown human. Except that he's a little smaller. He doesn't get in to much trouble, and he's fairly vocal about what he wants." I said with a soft smile.

Angela flashed an enormous smile at me, showing me her bright white teeth in the process. "If you only knew what he really wants…" She said with a small giggle.

Parker looked at Angela and giggled in return. I arched my eyebrow at them. "What do you mean, Ange?"

Parker looked at me and said, "It's nothing, Bones." He said with a reassuring smile.

I wasn't convinced. There was something going on and I intended to find out what, but that was going to have to wait until I could talk to Angela alone. I needed to divide and conquer. Talking to them together would get me nowhere. I would also be approaching the conversation with Parker as well when we got back to Booth's place later.

There was still something nagging in the back of my mind, though. I started to feel nervous again when I wondered about how Booth would feel about my 'parenting' ability when it came to taking care of his son. I had no idea what his son's normal diet was or any of the usual things that a parent would know. I was just guessing, which is something I had never been fond of doing. What if Booth got angry with me, or even worse, thought I was too incompetent to be a part of Parker's upbringing if we were to keep a romantic relationship?

I could feel the fight or flight instincts kicking in again. I didn't know if I was strong enough to fight for what I wanted, but at the same time I couldn't run away now; not when I had Booth's son in my care. That would be completely irresponsible, and it definitely wouldn't get me any 'brownie points' with Booth in that regard.

Sure, I could handle Parker pretty easily, but I didn't know how I would react to that long term commitment. Besides, I wasn't sure if I was ready to fill a step-mother type role, and I wouldn't want Parker to think I was trying to replace his mother. _Parker needs some kind of female role in his life, though, and if I left him now he would be devastated._ That would make me as bad as my parents when I was abandoned. The pain and emotions surrounding that event came flooding back to me. It was then that I realized that no matter what happened between me and Booth, I could never put Parker through that kind of emotional anguish. He deserved more than that.

I was startled out of my thoughts by Parker calling out my name. "Bones? Are you okay?"

Angela also rushed to say something to me. "Honey, you look kind of pale. Are you feeling alright?"

I shook my head to clear my mind. "No, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking about some things. Nothing to worry about." I reasoned.

"Are you sure, Bren?" Angela asked, her eyes arched in concern.

"Positive." I smiled again and finished my salad.

**A/N: I am so happy with how this chapter came out! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know Brennan is dealing with some conflicting emotions, but trust me; everything will work out in the end. =) I believe in happy endings! I need more feedback! Pretty please! Don't make me beg! lol**


	31. The Feelings in the Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Please don't sue. =)**

**A/N: I hoped you all liked my major updates last night! I'm going to have a LOT of fun with where I'm going next in this story. I have no idea how long this story will end up being, but so far, I've got some awesome ideas so it could go on a while… Unless I end it and decide to have some of the other stuff go into a sequel. Let me know what you guys would prefer! I could just make this story extra long, or I could turn it into two stories after I'm done with the current idea. And again, thank you all for the wonderful feedback! It really does keep me going!**

**In case you forgot, I'm alternating POV between Brennan and Parker while Booth is out of town, so here's another chapter from the POV of our favorite little boy!**

After we ate lunch at the diner, we went back to the lab where I got to hang out with Angela in her office some more. We had a plan, but I could tell Bones was getting suspicious of us.

"So, Parker, do you have any ideas on how we'll get this little plan into motion?" She said with a grin on her face. She was just as excited about this plan as I was.

I thought for a minute. "I'm not sure yet." I said with a pout.

"Don't worry, kiddo, we'll come up with something." She said to reassure me.

"I know, I just don't want this to take any longer than it has to. We've all waited long enough!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"I agree, it's long overdue, but we can't rush into this plan without thinking it out thoroughly or the whole thing will be for nothing. We can't afford to be caught in our scheme or she'll be very angry with us." She whispered at me conspiratorially.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know." I really wanted this plan to work. I had to come to Angela with it, because I'm just a kid, what do I know about these kinds of things? I needed the expertise of someone else who wanted the same thing as me. Then I had an idea. "I know! Maybe we should talk to Hodgins! He's good with conspiracies! Maybe he could help us with ours?" I grinned evilly.

Angela gave a grin that matched mine. "I think you're right. Maybe Jack will have an idea we haven't thought of yet."

I jumped up and down with excitement. "Let's go find him!" I cried out happily.

Angela hopped up from her chair and the two of us went in search of Hodgins. We searched everywhere we could think of, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

"Maybe he went to talk to one of the interns down in Limbo." Angela offered.

"Limbo?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the bone storage room where unidentified remains are kept waiting in 'limbo' as the experts here try to identify them." She explained.

"Oh, well that sounds fitting, I guess. Sure, let's see if he's down there." I said and I followed her off to Limbo.

We reached the bottom stair and looked eagerly around the room. The only person in sight was Bones' intern Mr. Eddison.

"Hey, Clark." Angela called out to him. "Have you seen Jack anywhere?"

He looked up from the containers he was labeling. "No, Miss Montenegro, I haven't seen him since he left for lunch with Mr. Bray. Is there a problem you need help with?" He asked in much too professional of a tone. All the people around here were so friendly, but this guy always seemed to be interested only in work. _How boring!_

"Not anything you would want to participate in, since it has nothing to do with work." She grinned at him.

"You're right then; I probably should just get back to work. If I see Dr. Hodgins I'll let him know you're looking for him." He said as he went off back to work.

We started back up the stairs a little disappointed that we couldn't find him. Angela patted me on the back of the head softly as we went back into her office. "Don't worry, little guy, we'll sort it out."

"Sort what out?" A voice asked from the doorway.

I jumped and looked at the door. I almost peed myself when I saw Bones standing there. She couldn't find out about our plan! Angela answered before I could figure out what to say. "He was having a hard time deciding what kind of clothes he should take with him on his camping trip in a few weeks." I smiled. She was so good at coming up with a cover story.

"Oh. Well, Parker if you are in need of some appropriate camping attire, we could go shopping and get you some clothes that will be suitable." She said and smiled at me.

I groaned. "But I hate shopping. Shopping is for _girls_." I stated.

"Plenty of men shop too, Parker. How do you think your father keeps food in his refrigerator and clothes in his closet? I certainly don't go shopping for him." She smirked.

The idea of Bones shopping for my dad's groceries and clothes made me smile. That's what girlfriends and wives do. My mom always went shopping for _Mr. Fantastic_. Mom. My heart grew sad for a moment when I thought about my mom again. _I miss her_.

They must have noticed my mood change because they were both by my side now asking me what was wrong. I had to be strong. I was a man after all. I couldn't cry in front of these ladies. They would think I was a weakling! My dad never cried in front of girls. "Nothing. I'm fine." I forced a smile. I had a feeling the rest of the day wasn't going to go quite as smoothly. Something in my gut told me.

**A/N: Woot! Another chapter under my belt! I hope you all enjoyed another little insight into the mind of Parker Booth! Please review! I love to hear from you guys! =)**


	32. The Epiphany in the Thought Process

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. =(**

**A/N: Well, I couldn't sleep. I had this whole thing playing out in my head and I had to get it down. It was driving me nuts! Enjoy! =) Thank you for the alerts today guys! But you're slacking on the reviews! *wink* But thank you for the reviews I have gotten!**

I knew Angela was lying when she said Parker couldn't decide what kind of clothes to take camping with him. They were up to something. I had known since I saw their conspiratorial glances to each other in my office before lunch. I tried to push it to the back of my mind for now. I would be talking about it with Parker and Angela later. One way or another, I'd get one of them to tell me what was going on.

After finishing up the last of my paperwork, I looked at the clock to see what time it was. I was relieved to see that it was ten after five. _Time to go home_. Now Parker and I would be alone for the drive home. No Angela peering over our shoulders while I tried to get information from him. I grabbed the pile of folders and made my way to Cam's office to drop them off, then headed towards Angela's office.

I suddenly felt compulsive. I slowed my pace as neared her door. I knew I shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation, but I couldn't help myself. I stayed out of sight as I approached the side of her office door. I could hear them talking, but I couldn't quite make out the words. I felt irrational standing here like a peeping tom. After a few moments, and straining my ears to the best of my ability, I was still unable to hear anything so I decided it was best to make my presence known.

I gathered my thoughts and walked confidently into the room. "You ready to go, Parker?"

Parker and Angela exchanged glances before they both fixed their eyes on me. "Hey, Bones!" He hopped up and hugged Angela. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ange."

She hugged the boy back and ruffled his blond curly locks. "See you tomorrow, buddy."

I gave Angela a hug and said, "Thanks for keeping an eye on him for me today, Ange."

"Anytime, sweetie. He's a great kid." She said with a smile.

I led Parker out to my Prius and started off towards Booth's apartment. Now was as good of a time as any to talk to Parker. I glanced over at him nervously. "Parker, I know you and Angela have been discussing something."

His head snapped over to look at me. "What… what do you mean?" He stammered.

"You know what I mean." I gave him a reassuring smile. "You can talk to me about anything, you know."

He looked back out the window before responding. "It's nothing."

"Is Angela putting you up to something?" I asked.

Again he looked over at me. "What? No! Why would she do something like that?"

I snorted. "Because I know Angela, and I know that everybody has been trying to meddle in mine and your father's affairs." Sometimes it was really irritating to have all of these people constantly interfering. Why couldn't we work it out in our own time? Sure, it'd been a long time coming, but it was something we needed to work out alone, without the influence of everybody else.

"Well, if you would stop dancing around each other and do what we all know you want to do, people wouldn't meddle." He grumbled so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

I sighed. "Parker, you're a great kid, and I love you so much; but what's going on between your father and me, needs to stay between us." I could feel my throat starting to close off as I tried to swallow back the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm having a difficult time sorting out my feelings for your father as it is. I am confused, but I can't figure things out if I have everybody breathing down my neck, metaphorically speaking." I could feel my breathing hitch in my throat as I choked back a sob that threatened to escape my esophagus.

I felt a small hand on my arm. "I'm sorry, Bones." He gave me a sympathetic smile. "I guess I just got excited. I've been trying to tell my dad for years that he should just ask you out."

I pulled into my parking spot and looked over at him in shock. "What? Why would you do that?" I asked cautiously.

"Because you're the coolest girl I've ever known, Bones! And I knew my dad loved you. Every time I see you together, you guys look at each other this special way. You stare at each other like everything else has disappeared." He smiled at me knowingly.

I scoffed. "We do not."

Parker rolled his eyes at me. "Yes you do. I've seen it a hundred times. Angela said she's seen it heaps of times too!"

Was it really that obvious? Did everybody think we were like love struck teenagers when we looked at each other? I grabbed my hand bag and keys, then led Parker up to Booth's apartment. After letting ourselves in, Parker went to his room and went in to Booth's room and sat on the edge of the bed. Does Parker really like me so much that he wants me to be the one his father marries? I tried to shake that thought out of my head. What was I thinking? I wasn't the marrying type. I never wanted a mate or children… and now I was having both thrust at me. It scared the hell out of me. I had always planned on a simple life, working in a job I loved, with nothing like a significant other or children to hold me back. But would they really be holding me back? Or would they be helping me find a better part of myself that I never thought existed before? I wanted a relationship with Booth more than anything, but above all else, I was mortified. I was afraid that the thirty or forty years Booth had promised would be more like thirty or forty days. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him. If I were in a relationship with Booth it had to be all or nothing. I couldn't imagine how I would react if we started up something, for me to be carelessly tossed aside later on. Suddenly I realized that I did want what I never thought I would. I wanted those thirty or forty years, which meant commitment. Marriage. And inevitably, children.

**A/N: I hope you guys like where I'm going with this. =) Please be kind and review!**


	33. The Thought in the Process of the Plan

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. *sigh***

**So, now that I've been on such a roll for writing the past few days, I've decided to get yet another chapter under my belt. I'm so excited with the ideas that I have that my mind is working overtime! Time to get it all written down! =) Thank you guys for the reviews, though I'd like more than just 3 or 4 reviews per chapter! I used to get heaps of reviews per update! Come on guys! Help a girl out! *wink***

**On with the show, for yet another Parker POV. =)**

After hearing what Bones told me in the car about everybody meddling, I felt bad. As much as I wanted my dad and Bones to get together, I would have to continue my plan cautiously. I didn't want to hurt Bones, and she was already having a hard time with her feelings. I wanted to hug her when she told me that, but by the look on her face I was sure she'd start crying. I had never seen her so unsure of herself. She was always so confident.

I wanted Bones to marry my dad. Everybody could see that they were perfect for each other. Most people who were in their position would have done it years ago! But she wasn't ordinary. This was Bones we were talking about. Angela and I knew what had to be done to get them there, but I felt bad. I would have to do what Bones wouldn't want me to do in order for it to happen. I would have to meddle. If my dad knew what I had been plotting, he'd _kill_ me! But I had to try. I had to do it for my dad. He deserved to be happy. So did Bones. I just knew that they would be happy together.

Angela and I had finally found Hodgins earlier, and were able to tell him about our plan. We asked him if he knew any good ways to make it work. He had the perfect idea. An idea that would get me the TWO things I wanted most in this world, instead of just one. I grinned to myself. I definitely knew that this plan would work. I was sure that in less than a year, my dad and Bones would be married.

I sat up on my bed when I heard my door open. "Hey, Parker." She said softly. "Are you hungry?"

I sat up and looked at her. "I'm _starving_!" I grinned and ran over to hug her.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked.

I looked up and smiled. "How about Mac & Cheese? It's my favorite!"

She chuckled. "You're just like your father. That's his favorite too."

"I know, where do you think I got it from? He usually made us Mac & Cheese when I'd come over." I walked past her into the front room and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey, Parker?" I heard Bones call from the kitchen.

I got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. "Yeah, Bones?"

She turned around and smiled at me. "Would you like to help me cook dinner?"

I opened my eyes wide in shock. My dad never asked me to help him in the kitchen. "Really?"

"Of course." She smiled again and pointed to the fridge. "Could you acquire the milk for me, please?"

"Sure thing, Bones!" I skipped off to the fridge and opened it, grabbing out the _heavy_ gallon of milk. Man, carrying this thing around would make my muscles strong like my dad's! I carried it over to where Bones stood, but the milk was so heavy I couldn't lift it high enough to put on the counter.

Bones took the gallon of milk and put it on the counter. "Thanks." She smiled at me again.

I watched as the pan full of water and noodles bubbled on the stove. The cooking noodles were already starting to smell so good! I grabbed a can of green beans and handed it to Bones. "Would it be okay to have these with dinner?"

"What a healthy choice, Parker. Sure, we can have that with dinner. Can you grab me a small pan please?" She asked as she opened the can.

I ran and grabbed a small pan as she asked. When I handed it to her she poured the can into the pan and put it on the stove to cook. "Thanks for letting me help you, Bones."

"No, thank you, Parker, for being so helpful." She smiled and patted the top of my head.

A little while later we were sitting down at the table to eat the yummy smelling food. I helped Bones set the table and she dished our plates with food. We enjoyed a quiet meal. The food was so good that I ate two plates full, and Bones said that I had an appetite like my father. _What can I say? Us Booth men need our strength!_

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is short, it's just hard to get much down coming from his point of view without forcing it. Please review! =)**


	34. The Booth in the Jeffersonian

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never were.**

**A/N: So, since I've had a major brainstorm session and plans are falling into place, I can't wait to bring you guys more updates, so here's another chapter! =)**

The next morning was similar to the previous. I woke up early, unable to sleep, so I got dressed and took Parker to breakfast at the diner again. I was beginning to miss Booth even more sitting in our usual booth with his progeny, although, Parker was a decent substitute while Booth was away. I enjoyed being in the young boy's presence.

After breakfast we made our way to the Jeffersonian where he would spend another day with Angela while I started work on some of the Limbo cases. I scanned my ID card and walked up on the platform and approached the examination table holding the remains I had asked Mr. Eddison to have ready for me that morning.

I saw Hodgins at his station examining something in his microscope. As I walked by him he looked up at me with a mischievous smile. Whatever Angela had been talking to Parker about, it was obvious Hodgins knew, too. I knew he would never divulge anything to me. He wasn't as easy to crack, as Booth would say, as Angela or Parker. I still didn't know what they were up to, but after my conversation with Parker the night before, something was definitely going on.

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan." He said with a lopsided smile.

I nodded at him and pulled on some latex gloves. "Good morning, Dr. Hodgins. Are you examining particulates from this Limbo case?" I asked nodding towards the remains in front of me.

"Yeah, but so far I've got nothing." He said as he went back to look through his microscope again.

"Let me know if you find anything." I said as I started my examination of the bones.

Sometime later I was startled by a hand on my lower back. I snapped my head up and looked behind me, shocked to find Booth standing there. I stood upright and turned to face him. My stunned expression must not have been lost on him, because he started grinning like an idiot. "Booth, what are you doing back so soon?"

"What, you're not happy to see me, Bones?" He pouted.

I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly had the impulse to grab him and kiss him. I was surprised at my own reaction. "I… of course I'm delighted to see you. I wasn't expecting you home until tomorrow night." I said to him.

He flashed me his charm smile. "Well, I finished up early."

I arched my eyebrow at him. "Why didn't you call me to pick you up at the airport?"

He reached out and put his hand on my arm. "I wanted to surprise you, Bones."

"You know I don't like surprises, though I have to admit this was a nice one." I smiled at him.

I heard a shriek from the direction of Angela's office and heard the running of little feet as Parker came flying across towards his father to hug him. Of course he wasn't literally flying, though. "Hey, buddy." Booth said to his son as he leaned down to hug him.

"Hey, dad! I missed you!" I smiled softly as I watched Parker cling to his father.

Booth let go of him and stood back up. "I missed ya, too, Parks. How did you enjoy your time with Bones and the Squints." He grinned.

"Oh it was awesome, dad! Bones made the best dinner last night! It was Mac & Cheese! It was so much better than the way you make it though." Parker beamed with excitement.

Booth gave a mock hurt expression. "You don't like my Mac & Cheese?"

I tried to hide a chuckle as I watched Parker try to comfort his father. "Of course I like it dad, but Bones makes it so much better."

Booth looked at me this time, and held my gaze as he answered his son. "I'm glad you had a good time, buddy."

"See, Bones! This is what I was telling you about last night! Look at how you two look at each other." I heard Parker say. I felt my cheeks grow hot in embarrassment as both mine and Booth's heads snapped to Parker.

Booth groaned. "Parker, what have I told you about saying things like that?"

"Sorry, dad." He said sympathetically.

Parker was right though. When he pointed it out I was finally able to see it. Things did seem to figuratively disappear when I looked into Booth's eyes.

My thoughts were interrupted by Booth's question. "How about the three of us go grab lunch at the dinner?"

I looked at the time and realized it was just after one in the afternoon and I was a little hungry. "Okay." I smiled.

**A/N: I know it's another short chapter, but the fact that I've been updating twice per day lately should make up for it. =) I hate ruining these sweet moments with unnecessary stuff. Comments please! Tell me what you guys want? Does anybody know what Parker is trying to plot? I'd like to hear what you guys think!**


	35. The Relationship in the Workplace

**Disclaimer: Not mine. =(**

**A/N: OMG I am so pumped up after yesterday's episode! The beginning was cute! =) I also LOVED the previews for next week's episode! OMG I can't waaaaait!**

**Okay, onto more pressing things… I'm kinda disappointed in how little feedback I've been getting, hence the delay in more chapters. You want more, you gotta review! They help inspire me! Without my inspiration there can't be chapters! I've had 1 review on my last chapter. C'mon guys! Is my story that horrible? =(**

**Now that Booth is back, it's back to his POV alternating with Brennan again.**

After having lunch with Bones and Parker at the diner, I dropped them back off at the Jeffersonian and went to meet with my boss. I knocked on Hacker's door to be replied with, "Come in."

I tentatively opened the door and stepped into his office as he looked up at me expectantly. "How can I help you, Agent Booth?"

I cleared my throat and sat down in front of him. "I have something I need to discuss with you." I tried to muster up the courage to say what needed to be said.

Hacker looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "Go on."

"Bones and I are considering taking our relationship to a new level, but I'm aware of the Bureau's policies on interpersonal relationships…" I managed to get out.

Hacker gave me a knowing smile. "I wondered when this topic would finally come up."

I was nervous. I didn't know what to say, so I just said the next thing that came to mind. "If we pursue a romantic relationship, are you going to split us up?" I asked, wanting desperately to know his answer.

I was made even more nervous when he didn't reply as quickly as I'd hoped. He seemed to be mulling everything over in his head while he kept his intent stare on me, which made me even more restless. "Well, the two of you have an impeccable record. The highest solve rate in the FBI. I would be stupid to separate you two without first seeing how the two of you handle yourselves professionally with these new developments."

I smiled inwardly. "Well, I hoped the professionalism of our previous two cases would help with that answer."

He looked pointedly at me. "How long has this been going on?"

I laughed nervously. "Since we returned home."

I watched as Hacker pulled out a couple of case files. "These are the files from your last two cases together. I'll be going over them again. As of now, I'll let you two continue to work together. Keep in mind, Agent Booth, that all of your work will be under intense scrutiny. If I find any unprofessionalism in the field…"

I nodded vigorously. "I understand, sir."

"Another thing, Agent Booth… I expect the two of you to continue your sessions with Dr. Sweets. From now on you'll be required to see him twice a week. I will be asking him to report to me on your relationship with Dr. Brennan. If he has any reason to believe that the two of you cannot continue on working together in a professional manner, your partnership will be severed and you'll be reassigned. This means cooperating fully with Dr. Sweets." He glared at me. "No more harassing the poor psychiatrist. If you want this to work out, then you need to let him do his job, or your partnership will be severed." He said seriously, and then his expression changed into a smile. "Congratulations. I knew this conversation would one day be brought to me, it was just a matter of when."

I was shocked by his words, but I knew he meant them. I'd have to relent to the child doctor and let him pry into my personal life with Bones. I nodded and smiled back. "Thank you, sir. I promise we will cooperate fully with Sweets; and believe me, I wanted this to happen much sooner than it did, but everything happens eventually, right?"

"Indeed. Enjoy the rest of your day off, Agent Booth, but I expect to see you in bright and early tomorrow." He said in way of dismissing me.

I nodded and stood, making my way towards the exit. I couldn't help the huge grin that plastered itself all over my face. _I need to go tell Bones!_

I practically skipped to my SUV and headed off to the Jeffersonian. I'm not sure how many speed laws I broke getting over there to tell Bones the good news, but I'm sure there were a few. After arriving at the Jeffersonian, I scanned my ID card and made my way up onto the platform and over to Bones.

"Hey there, handsome." I heard someone say from off to my left. I looked over to see Angela sitting on the edge of Hodgins' workstation.

I waved at her. "Hey, Angela."

Upon hearing my voice, Bones turned from the remains she was examining to look at me. "What are you doing back so soon, Booth? It's not time to leave yet…"

I smiled. She looked so hot when she was in her lab coat, examining remains. "I know. I need to talk to you; can we go to your office?" I nodded my head towards her office.

She asked with an exasperated sigh, "I'm trying to work, Booth, is it important?"

"Of course it's important!" I said with an impish grin as I grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards her office.

She pulled her arm out of my grasp but I knew she was still following me when I heard the snap of the latex gloves as she took them off. Once we were both in her office I closed the door behind us and turned to face her, flashing my charm smile that I knew she couldn't resist.

"What is it, Booth? I have work to do." She said softly. I stepped closer to her and cupped her face in my hands. I slowly leaned forward and pressed my lips to her soft mouth. Shocked, she pulled back and eyed me suspiciously. "I thought you said it was important."

"It is." I smiled. "I talked to Hacker today. About us. He says we have to continue to see Sweets, but he upped it to twice a week now. As long as we can remain professional and do our jobs, he has no problem letting us stay partnered. Oh, and he expects us to start cooperating fully with Sweets during our sessions. If we don't he'll sever the partnership."

I was surprised when a grin made its way across her face. "Really? He's going to let us continue working together?"

I nodded. "We're in the clear, Bones." I leaned in to kiss her again.

She pulled back, still smiling, and shaking her head at me. "Well, then we don't want to mess this up, and kissing me at work would most definitely be unprofessional."

I laughed. "We're not on a case, and I'm not on the clock, so it doesn't count." I smirked at her.

I saw the mischievous flash in her eyes as she leaned in closer to me. My eyes closed as I felt her hands run up my arms to rest on my shoulders. "Then what are you waiting for, Agent Booth?" She eyed me seductively. "Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to kiss me?" She arched her eyebrow at me.

That was all it took. My lips were on hers as my right arm snaked around her waist and my left hand reached up to cup her cheek. I felt her arms slip around my neck, as she nipped at my lower lip; I felt as if the whole world around me had stopped. Time stood still for the beautiful 30 seconds that our lips danced with each other's. _I could definitely get used to this._

**A/N: Okay, HUGE development here. I hope you all like it! =) PRETTY PLEASE review! Tell me what you think? What can I improve? What do you want to see in this story? Pretty please?**


	36. The Romance in the Date

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but I can still dream. =)**

**A/N: I'm sorry for not being able to update yesterday. We spent most of the day at a birthday party, then another party after that. Plus I had homework to do. But here I am with another chapter after having a rough time trying to figure out where I wanted to start it. Thanks for the reviews! =)**

After a week of insistence from Angela, Booth and I took a warm Friday night to go out on a real date. Though, I didn't see the point in it. As everyone had so persistently pointed out, Booth and I had been practically dating for years with all our nights of takeout, drinks after a case, and meals at the diner. It would be nice to get some quality time alone with Booth, however. Not that I minded Parker being around, as he was going to be around a lot more from here on out; but Booth and I rarely got any time alone together, so Angela had situated things with Booth to take Parker until Sunday night. I had groaned inwardly when Booth told me Angela would have him for the weekend. I just knew the kinds of fantasies she would fill the boy's head with.

Booth had planned a very 'romantic' evening. He took me to a nice restaurant in an upscale part of town. I wouldn't be surprised if the meal alone cost him over a hundred dollars. Booth wasn't one who recklessly threw around money. Federal agents didn't make the best money, but I tried to appreciate what he was trying to prove. He wanted to prove that even though I had money, he could still do nice things for me, even if it cost him a couple of days of pay. It was kind of sweet to see this competitive side of him. It was like he was jealous that other rich guys were vying for my attention, except in this case there were no other men, he was jealous of my own money. Booth had always had those Alpha-male tendencies, and this was one of them. To him, it was the man's job to bring in the good money. He was just going to have to get used to the fact that I was the one with it. Otherwise this relationship was going to end in disaster. I needed to find a way to get him to see that he didn't have to be intimidated by my wealth and instead enjoy it with me.

The dinner at the restaurant was very nice, and Booth tried to be the gentleman. For once I decided I would oblige him. I let him open doors for me, as well as help get me seated at the table. These weren't things I was used to letting men do for me. It made me feel like I was less independent and incompetent, but as Angela had persistently asked me, I was going to humor him and let him have his moment of valiance.

After dinner we rented a movie and went back to Booth's place. He made us a bowl of popcorn and we sat down on the couch together to enjoy the movie. Needless to say, we didn't end up watching much of the movie. Shortly after starting it we ended up in a hormone induced frenzy that took us stumbling off to Booth's bedroom for several hours. Booth was an excellent lover. He was better than any of the men I had been with previously, but then again Booth was an attentive lover where most of my others hadn't been.

We had just finished things up when my phone rang. The sound was piercing in the quiet of the room. "Ignore it." Booth breathed into my ear. Booth was lying on his back and I was on my side next to him laying my head on his chest. His warm embrace surrounded me and made me feel secure.

I did as he asked and ignored my phone, although the person calling was persistent. The phone rang again. I groaned and rolled over. I grabbed my phone and answered it, "Brennan."

"Hey, Bren. How did things go tonight?" It was Angela on the phone.

I sighed. "Angela, couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?"

"But I was so excited for you! How was everything? Did you two… you know? Have sex?" She crooned into the phone.

I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Ange, what happens between us is none of your busi…"

I was cut off by Ange giggling and then speaking. "You did! I just know it! That's the only time you dodge my questions like that." I could hear Parker giggling in the background too.

"Ange! This isn't a discussion we should be having with Parker listening in on your end! That is highly irresponsible…" I said hastily, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"You're right, I'm sorry Bren. I was just so happy for you two, I had to know." She said with an apologetic tone to her voice.

"I'm going to bed now, Ange. I'll talk to you later." I didn't give her a chance to respond and hung up the phone. I placed it back on the nightstand as I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me backwards. I couldn't help the small squeal that escaped my lips. "Booth!" I cried.

He pulled my back against his chest and nuzzled my neck. I felt his fingers inch towards my ribcage. Before I knew what was happening, he was poking my ribs and wiggling his fingers. I couldn't stop the giggles that erupted from my chest. Since when was I ticklish? I couldn't remember a time of being tickled since my early childhood. I squirmed against Booth, trying to get away from his hands that were driving me crazy with laughter.

I heard the low growl of Booth's voice in my ear. "Well, whatta ya know? The enigmatic Dr. Temperance Brennan is ticklish!"

"Booth!" I was nearly out of breath. "Please!" I could barely speak. "Stop!"

His fingers stilled and he hugged my back to his chest as he kissed my cheek. "Okay, okay… I'll stop for now." He whispered.

I rolled over and eyed him suspiciously. "For now?" I arched my eyebrow at him.

He grinned at me. "After a discovery like this, there is no way you're going to live it down. Prepare to get the tickle of your lifetime tomorrow." He winked his eye at me.

My eyes widened in shock. "No." I whispered in horror. I tried to squirm from his grasp.

I was sure he was going to start tickling me again, but was surprised when he tried to still my actions and instead hugged me tightly to him. "It's okay, Bones. I'm not going to tickle you again now."

I relaxed in his arms and looked at him. I leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Goodnight, Booth." I smiled at him.

"Good night, Bones." He smiled back, then reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. We were both asleep within minutes. It was one of the best nights of sleep I'd gotten in a long time.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Once I found a place to start, it all flowed into place as if written by itself! I think we all deserve a little fluff after the angst session we've been getting all season. =) Please review! It makes my day to hear my phone go "ribbit ribbit" (that's my email tone) telling me I have an email. I'm always so excited to check my email thinking it's another review!**


	37. The Shock in the Shrink

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, they'd have been together LONG ago, but sadly they're not.**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get an update out sooner guys! I've been swamped with homework and preparing for my final project in my Photography class. I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter! It was so much fun to write! =)**

It had been a week since our first official date and things were going well for us. We still bickered a lot, but I didn't think having a relationship with her would change that. Not that I minded. I loved it when she fought with me, it was hot. We bickered about all the same things we used to.

During the past week we had solved another case. One more case to add to the other two, showing how well we worked together. I looked at my watch and my eyes widened. "Come on, Bones! We're gonna be late for our session with Sweets and you know what Hacker said about cooperating fully…"

"I know, Booth. I can't help that you distracted me while I was trying to shower." Her eyes glowered at me.

I felt the grin spread across my face remembering our lovemaking session in the shower not long ago. "C'mon! Let's get a move on!"

I didn't know she was behind me until I felt her playful slap on the back of my shoulder. "Let's go, impatient one." She said as I followed her out the door.

We got to Sweets' office with one minute to spare. He eyed us suspiciously when he saw our hands linked, then ushered us in and told us to take a seat.

The first five or ten minutes in Sweet's office were more like a stare down. Sweets stared at us, and we stared back. Nobody spoke. It was kind of a disconcerting silence. I sighed and spoke up. "Alright, I forfeit, but you know that Bones here could stare you down all day." I smirked at the young psychologist.

Sweets cleared his throat. "So, Booth, you guys finally took the plunge?"

I rolled my eyes. "You've known this for a week now, and you're just NOW asking us this?" I asked amused.

"Well," he started nervously. "I know how evasive you two can be so I figured it would be best to let you guys settle down before pressuring you for information."

Bones took that moment to finally speak up. "Andrew told us if we didn't cooperate fully with you that our partnership would be severed, so it doesn't look as though we have much of a choice but to answer your questions."

Sweets looked her over in his 'shrinky' way. "So, Dr. Brennan, can you enlighten me as to what made you finally decide to give a relationship with Booth a chance?"

I looked over at Bones, I too was curious as to the full extent of what was going on in her head. She was looking at her free hand that rested on her lap. She seemed to be faltering on where to begin. I squeezed her hand gently to encourage her to speak. "I'm sure you remember the night we met with you about your book. When we had to explain to you how we first met." She paused.

Sweets nodded. "I remember."

Her fingers started to tremble a little, so I squeezed her hand again in reassurance. "That night after we left here, Booth proceeded to tell me that he was a gambler. He wanted to give us a chance at 30 or 40 years, but…" I saw her eyes start to well up with tears at the memory of that night. "But I told him I couldn't change. I couldn't love him the way he deserved to be loved."

Remembering back to that night, I shared in her pain, although my pain was different from hers. Mine was heartbreak because she had shot me down. "Bones, you have one of the biggest 'heart muscles' out of all the people I know. You have changed more than you realize…" I paused and looked at Sweets, who seemed to be very interested in what I was saying. As if I was opening the doorway to my soul and he could see everything. It made me feel naked, but I had to do this for Bones, for us. So, I continued. "Over the years of our partnership I have watched you change before my very eyes. You went from the awkward anthropologist who had a lack of social skills and knew nothing of popular culture, to this person. You actually get most of my jokes now, and you have gotten better at dealing with people. You helped build a bridge for a community, you helped Wendell keep his internship, and most of all you opened your heart to me and my son. He adores you just as much as I do."

"I agree with Agent Booth. You have changed tremendously in the time I've known you as well." Sweets was looking intently at me as he spoke.

Bones nodded, but didn't look up, instead she sighed. "You're right, Booth. I suppose I just never noticed before." She still didn't look up, but she squeezed my hand back this time. I know that talking about her feelings was never her strong point. I just had to be supportive so she could get through it easier.

I watched as Sweets jotted some things down on his notepad, and then looked at Bones again. "Please continue your story, Dr. Brennan."

"Oh, um… After I told Booth I couldn't change, he backed down. He told me he had to move on, and I accepted that. I couldn't expect him to wait around for me to change my mind." She looked up at Sweets now. "That's why I went to Indonesia. I needed time to think. I needed time away to analyze the situation and come to terms with the feelings I was experiencing. I've never really been close to anyone in my life, and the feelings I had for Booth were unlike anything I had ever experienced before." She looked back down to her lap before continuing. "When we came back, I was nervous, but I was also excited to tell Booth of the new developments I had recently discovered. He asked me to meet him at the diner the following night, and when I arrived, Booth was there with another woman who he introduced as his new girlfriend. I was furious. I know Booth had told me he was going to move on, but I didn't realize how fast that would become a reality. In an angry outburst I told him that while on the Maluku Islands I had realized some things, but I didn't wait around for a response. I left, I put in my resignation at the Jeffersonian, and I went to India."

Sweets' eyes widened in shock. "India? Why didn't I know about this?"

This time I spoke. "Of course you didn't hear about it. Neither of us had been back to work yet."

Sweets glared at me, then said to Bones, "I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan. Please continue." I watched as he wrote something else down.

I was surprised when she looked up again, but this time she looked intently at me. "Booth followed me to India. On the day I went to tour the Taj Mahal, Booth surprised me with his appearance." She smiled softly at me and I returned her smile, though I could feel Sweets' intent stare as he watched our interaction. "Booth forced me to see the error in my ways, and after informing me that he waited at the Taj Mahal for three days until I appeared, I asked him to have dinner with me so we could talk. After that, things pretty much fell into place, until Cam called to tell Booth that his son's mother passed away and he needed to return home to care for him." She reached out and placed her free hand over our linked hands. I don't think I or Sweets were prepared for what came. She leaned in and placed a quick, but tender kiss on my lips, then pulled back and smiled at me. Her radiant eyes glimmered in the light.

We both turned to Sweets expectantly and I spoke. "Is that enough cooperation for ya, Sweets?" I smirked.

Sweets had a look of total shock on his face. "Wow, um… I don't know what to say."

I gasped in mock horror. "You mean the fair psychologist is at a loss for words?"

Bones giggled at my comment. "Yes, it is quite surprising that he hasn't said anything more, considering he's been pushing for this for so long." She smiled brightly at me.

"Hey, I'm just a little surprised is all. Nobody ever thought you two would work these things out and finally give your relationship a try. I'm proud of you both. You overcame a lot of fears and obstacles to get to where you are now."

I rolled my eyes for the second time since entering Sweets' office. "So is that enough cooperation for one session? Are you going to say bad things in your report if we skip out a few minutes early?"

Sweets jotted something else down on his pad, and then looked up at me. "Yes, I think we've made remarkable progress today. Feel free to leave if you'd like, but remember I need to start seeing you twice a week, starting Tuesday. Same time."

"Excellent." I said as I stood up, pulling Bones with me. "Okay. See ya Tuesday, kid." I smirked as we walked out of his office.

After arriving at my SUV and getting in, I couldn't help the grin I flashed over to Bones. "You did great in there." She looked down at her hands. She seemed to be unsure of herself now. I reached out and lifted her chin so she would look at me. When our eyes made contact I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I meant what I said up there, Bones. You have one of the biggest 'heart muscles' around." I smiled softly.

This time she smiled back. "Thanks, Booth. I recognize the fact that you are trying to boost my confidence and for that I thank you."

**A/N: Wow, I think this has to be one of my longest chapters ever! I hope you all enjoyed it! If Sweets seems a bit out of character I apologize! I know nothing of psychology so I tried my best here! Any suggestions would be welcome. Please review! *heart***


	38. The Virus in the City

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never were. Please don't sue. I'm a broke mom going to college, so you wouldn't get much!**

**A/N: I'm gonna be skipping past some time in the story now. I know the last chapter was 1 week after the previous one, well this one is gonna be even further down the road so I can get my awesome plan with Parker to come to fruition! =) Thanks for all the Story Favorite, Story Alert, and Reviews guys! They mean a lot to me!**

It had been two months since I had shocked Sweets into speechlessness by opening myself up. Things were going inexplicably well, all things considered. As Booth would say, we were 'on a roll' in our case solving. All of our cases since coming home had been open and shut cases, which was nice because it gave us more time to focus on our relationship outside of work.

I had spent the majority of the past two months staying at Booth's place. It didn't make sense for us to go to my place because Parker didn't have a bedroom there. All I had was a guest room that he would have found quite sparse, as there were no children's toys in there, or anywhere else in my apartment for that matter. I kept my apartment so that when I needed some quiet time to work on my manuscript I had somewhere to escape to.

"C'mon, Bones! Let's go get breakfast!" I heard Booth call from the front door. Parker had been picked up by his friend's dad earlier that morning.

"Just a minute, Booth. I'll be right there." I walked to my duffel bag in Booth's room and pulled out a pill bottle. I extricated my daily dose of birth control and quickly took it before making my way to the front door where Booth waited, tapping his foot impatiently.

Once we arrived at the diner, we took our normal table and ordered breakfast. Once our food arrived I spent most of my time thinking instead of eating. I looked down at my plate of egg-white scrambled eggs and fruit salad. I pushed some eggs around the plate with my fork before relenting and picking up a small piece and putting it in my mouth. This had been one of those mornings where the thought of food nearly made me want to vomit. It had occurred for the past three mornings, though, thankfully the previous mornings I had eaten alone so Booth hadn't known about my lack of morning sustenance. However, usually by lunch time I was feeling fine enough to eat my own meal as well as half of Booth's fries. I hoped I wasn't coming down with something. There was a new viral outbreak of Streptococcus going around the area.

I took another bite of my eggs as I heard Booth clear his throat. He seemed to be trying to get my attention. How long had I been lost in thought? I looked up at Booth to see a concerned expression flashing across his features. "You okay, Bones? You look a little pale and you haven't eaten much." He nodded towards my nearly untouched plate of food.

I nodded slightly, but stopped immediately when my head started to pound. "I'm fine, although I think I may be coming down with something."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor." He said worriedly.

I shot an irritated glance at him. "When I get to my office I'll call my primary care physician and make an appointment, are you satisfied?" I glared at him. I know his intentions were well, but nonetheless, I hated it when people tried to coddle me like an infant whenever I looked the slightest bit off. "I'm sorry, Booth. You didn't deserve that." I sighed. "I'm just not feeling like my usual self today."

He reached out and encompassed my hand in his, his concern even more evident on his features. "Which is why I want you to go see a doctor. You always minimize your problems by saying 'it's okay' or 'I'll be fine.' I just want to make sure it isn't that new strain of virus. It's getting serious, Bones. People have died from this strain already."

I nodded my head slowly, so as not to aggravate my excruciating headache. "I know, Booth, and I appreciate your concern. I promise I'll make an appointment. I'm sure it's nothing, although I can tell you that none of my symptoms seem to match the ones being reported to the Health Department."

Little did I know, that things were much more serious than I had anticipated, but soon enough I would find out for myself.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it kinda had to be this way to move into things the way I want to. I also apologize for the cliffhanger! I know how much I hate them, so I can imagine that you guys probably get frustrated too! I promise to update again soon! Anybody have any ideas as to what's going on with Brennan?**


	39. The Anthropologist on the Floor

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, right? No, really, they're not mine. I wish they were though!**

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews guys! They make me happy! The story line will be progressing a lot from here on out, there will probably be less fluff and more story for a while. =)**

After breakfast we headed over to the Jeffersonian. I didn't have to be to my meeting for another hour, so I figured I could hang out with Bones and the squints until then. I guided Bones into the building with my hand on the small of her back. Just as we got to her office door I felt her spine stiffen and the next thing I knew, Bones was running off in the direction of the restrooms. She had one hand over her mouth and the other clutching her stomach as she ran. "Bones? Are you alright?" I called out to her.

Angela came up to stand beside me. "Is she okay?"

I looked at Angela, who had this crazy looking smile on her face. Almost like she knew what was going on. I arched my eyebrow at her. "Do you know something I don't?"

Her eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Oh, I don't know, Angela. Maybe it's because you came over here with that knowing smile of yours. What's going on?" I folded my arms across my chest and gave her my best foreboding FBI Agent look.

"She's been having trouble eating the past few mornings… the mood swings, and the vomiting… I'd say, by the symptoms she's experiencing that she's pregnant." She said to me matter-of-factly.

This time it was my eyes that went wide. "What? Are you serious?"

She grinned at me and pulled something out of her pocket. "I picked this up this morning on my way to work. This should confirm everything."

I eyed the pregnancy test in the artist's hand and suddenly became very nervous. I swallowed hard. Could Bones really be pregnant? I always wanted more children, but what if it wasn't what she wanted? This could ruin everything! I sighed and motioned towards the bathroom. "Well, I guess now is as good of a time as any to find out." I watched as Angela hurried off in the direction Bones had gone just moments before.

I stepped into Bones' office and paced back and forth. I was definitely nervous. My biggest fear was that this would all turn out like things had with Rebecca… that I would just be a helpless outside spectator in the life of another child that I had fathered.

I don't know how long I paced Bones' office, but it felt like an eternity. I was about to sit down on the couch when I heard her office door open. I looked up to see Angela dragging Bones into the office. I moved out of the way as Angela pulled her to the couch and forced her to sit down. I wasn't sure if I should say anything, or wait for the two of them to speak.

Angela broke the silence as she looked at me. "The test was negative." Negative. For this being something that scared me, I seemed to be a little more upset over the answer than I thought I'd be.

Bones' head snapped up and looked at Angela. "Of course it's negative! I've been on birth control." Bones stood up and walked over to her desk.

I looked at Angela, who was giving me an apologetic smile. I turned my head back towards Bones, just in time to watch her body slump to the ground. "Bones!" I was at her side within seconds. I pulled her into my arms and brushed her hair out of her face to find that she was bleeding. There was a fair amount of blood coming from her nose.

"Oh my God. Is she okay, Booth?" Angela came up behind me.

"Get help." It was the only coherent thought in my mind. I pulled her closer to me, not wanting to let go of her. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her now. After all these years we had finally come to an understanding, and I wasn't about to lose that now. I reached up and grabbed the box of tissues from her desk. I used some of the tissue to wipe the blood from her face. The bleeding had stopped at least.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at me. "Booth?" She whispered weakly.

"Shhh." I brushed some hair out of her face. I could hear Angela in the background telling emergency response everything she knew about the situation. "Everything's going to be fine, Bones. Just relax."

She tried to push herself into a sitting position, but I held her firmly in place. "Booth, please… let me up."

I shook my head. "Until we find out what's going on with you, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Just lay back and relax. I promise we'll take good care of you." I brushed some hair off her forehead and placed a kiss to her cheek.

Everything became a blur when the paramedics arrived. I handed her over in to their care and walked over to stand near Angela, Cam, and the other squints who had gathered around to see what was going on.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I know I'm evil! Tell me what ya'll thought! Anyone have any ideas as to what's really going on with Brennan? You'll get some answers next chapter, I promise. =)**


	40. The Void in the Darkness

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing them for a while. I promise to return them in the same condition! =)**

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhangers lately guys, but thank you for the awesome reviews! They really brighten my day! =) This chapter is gonna be a bit different, but please bear with me. Mostly it's just a filler chapter so I can get back to Booth's POV.**

I opened my eyes when I felt warm, strong arms wrap around me from behind. I smiled as I felt kisses being trailed from my ear to my clavicle. I turned in his embrace to look into his deep chocolate brown eyes. I giggled as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of my nose. "Good morning, Temperance." He whispered softly.

It was my turn to kiss the tip of his nose. "Good morning."

I could hear cries coming from another room and I placed a quick kiss on Booth's lips as I pulled myself out of bed. I made my way out of our bedroom and into the next room. As I approached the crib I could see a little figure push up to a standing position while holding the side of the crib as she stopped crying at my sudden appearance. I smiled down at the small child with the head full of auburn locks. Her eyes were a deep brown like her father's. "Good morning to you, little one." I said as I picked up the small child.

"Mama!" She cried in excitement.

"Aren't you just the most precious little thing?" I heard from the booming voice behind me. I felt arms wrap around me for the second time that morning as I relaxed into his embrace. "She looks just like you, babe."

I grinned. "She has your eyes." The delighted child cooed and babbled while reaching towards her father. I turned around and handed her over and wrinkled my nose. "I think she needs to be changed, daddy."

"Oh, no you don't! You can't just pass this off onto me!" He groaned.

"Sure I can. It's your day for diaper duty." I smirked and walked out of the room. As I stepped into our spacious den, I smiled to myself as I saw the pictures on the fireplace mantle. There were five framed photographs. The first one was a picture of the whole Jeffersonian team, including myself and Booth. The second was a picture of me, Parker, and Booth. I smiled as I remembered the day at the diner when the three of us had lunch. Angela came practically out of nowhere, which obviously she didn't because that wouldn't be possible, and snapped the photograph of us. The third photograph was of me and Booth at the Jeffersonian Christmas party. He was standing behind me with his hands around my waist, looking down at me as I looked up at him. The fourth photograph was of Parker, Booth, 13-month-old little girl with curly auburn locks and chocolate brown eyes; and of course, myself. I smiled looking at our beautiful family in the photograph, and then my eyes trailed to the final photograph. Me and Booth on our wedding day as we shoved cake into each other's mouth, chocolate everywhere. I chuckled to myself and jumped slightly as I felt a set of arms envelop me again.

"I love you, Bones." He whispered in my ear.

Before I could respond I suddenly felt as if the whole world was falling from beneath me. Everything started spinning and I reached out in a weak attempt to try to grasp onto Booth, but he wasn't there. "Booth!" I cried out.

I could hear my name echoing in the void expanse. I tried to look around me for the source of the noise. I frantically tried to search, but to no avail. Everything before me had vanished and I stood all alone in the darkness and I clenched my eyes shut.

"Bones!" I heard the voice again, this time it was closer. I opened my eyes, and everything was a blur at first. I felt someone holding my hand, gently squeezing. I forced my eyes to focus on my surroundings and looked up into Booth's face to see concern etched into his forehead. I smiled weakly at him. "Oh, my God! You scared the crap outta me, Bones!"

"Where am I?" I was disoriented. The last thing I could remember was standing in our den, looking at our photographs. "Where's the baby?"

Booth looked at me with a confused stare. "What are you talking about? What baby?"

"Our daughter, Booth… where is she?" I asked, fear staining my voice.

"Bones, we don't have a daughter…" He croaked out.

"What are you talking about? Of course we do!" I tried to sit up, but my movement was restricted by Booth. I looked down at his hand and saw he wasn't wearing a ring. My heart sank. "You're not wearing your ring…"

I hear Angela's voice this time. "What ring, sweetie?"

"What's wrong with me?" I demanded. "Why is nothing the way it's supposed to be?" I yanked my hand from Booth's and shoved my face into my hands. I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my cheeks. Everything was gone. Was this some sort of sick joke? I clenched my eyes shut and sobbed into my hands, willing the darkness to envelop me again.

**A/N: This chapter ended up going a little differently than I had originally planned, but it will work! My muse wouldn't let me do it any other way! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember to review! =)**


	41. The Revelation in the Correspondence

**Disclaimer: Not mine; please don't sue. I'm a broke photography student!**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken a bit to get another chapter out. I've been ill and haven't felt up to writing, not that I haven't I been able to get into a writing frame of mind, but I forced myself to do something tonight, so if it sucks, blame my sickness! Thank you for all the reviews! I am impressed with how many people reviewed my last chapter! Thank you all for supporting me in this endeavor! =)**

What was she talking about? _Our daughter?_ Why would Bones suddenly think we were married with a daughter? It was then that I remembered the dream I had when I was in a coma after my brain surgery. I had dreamt that Bones and I were married and finally, that she was pregnant. Could she have had a dream similar to mine where we were married, but with a daughter? I loved the thought of having a daughter with Bones. I wanted that more than I wanted anything else in this world.

She had been in a coma for two days when she finally came to, asking for 'our daughter.' My mind was replaying the events in my head. How distraught she had looked upon my insistence that we didn't have a daughter. I remembered how it had wrenched my heart inside my chest when she pulled her hand from mine and cupped her face in her hands as she wept for the life she thought she had, but no longer did. I remembered how upset I had been when I was forced to understand and believe that I had never been married to Bones, and that she wasn't carrying my child. This time it was different, though. We may not be married or have a child, but we were in a relationship. At least she could have that. During my ordeal, I had to face a reality far different. I had to face the fact that we weren't together, and wouldn't be for some time to come.

Angela and everyone had gone home hours ago, but I couldn't bring myself to leave her side. I sat in Bones' hospital room and watched her as she slept. After her tirade, the nurses had come in to sedate her, afraid that she would become unruly and pull out her IV and possibly hurt herself.

I held her hand in mine and ran my thumb over the back of her hand in soft circles. It had been nearly 24 hours since the nurses had sedated her. The doctor had expected her to wake up after eight or so hours, but now that three times that amount of time had passed and I hadn't seen any sign of her brilliant blue eyes, I was becoming nervous. What if she never woke up? I couldn't bear the thought of that. Now that she was in my life in a more personal way, I couldn't stand the thought of being without her.

I looked up to her beautiful face again and brushed some hair behind her ear, but was surprised when she pushed her cheek gently into my hand. Her eyes were still closed, but it was a response. I smiled softly and pressed the palm of my hand to her cheek this time. "Bones, let me see those beautiful blue eyes." I whispered.

My smile grew wider when I saw her eyes open slightly, squinting at the brightness of the lights. I kept her hand in mine and squeezed it reassuringly. "Booth?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, Bones… I'm here." I brought her hand to my lips and kissed the back of her hand gently.

I watched as her eyes darted around the room. "Why am I here, Booth?" She croaked.

"You blacked out in your office a few of days ago…" I started, but was interrupted.

"A few of days ago?" She echoed. "I've been here for that long?" She asked insistently.

I nodded at her. "You've been in a coma."

She looked up at me, and then looked shyly away again. "So, we aren't married, and we don't have a daughter." She stated flatly. "So does that mean we're _just partners_?" She asked.

Was that disappointment I heard in her voice? This, coming from the woman who never wanted to get married because it was an 'antiquated ritual,' was strange. Had she changed her mind? Or was it the dream clouding her mind? "No." I said softly in answer to all three of her questions. "But, we are in a relationship…" I trailed off, not really knowing what else to say.

She looked back at me, with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. I felt her squeeze my hand back gently as a nurse and doctor appeared in the room.

"It's nice to see you awake, Dr. Brennan." The doctor said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache… and I seem to be confused about some things." She said with her eyes still locked on mine.

"So I've heard. The nurses said you gave them quite a scare when you came out of your coma, distraught over things not being the way you thought they were. It's common to have dreams that seem real while in a coma, but I must assure you that in time, things will get back to normal." The doctor pulled out the clipboard with her medical files on it and jotted down some things.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked, in a small voice, almost sounding like a frightened child.

"You've been suffering a moderate case of meningitis, caused from the streptococcus virus that's been going around. You've had a decent amount of swelling in the brain. Thankfully it was caught soon enough to treat you successfully. You seem to be responding well to treatment and the swelling has already decreased significantly. If things keep going the way they are, I would feel comfortable releasing you in the next couple of days." He smiled at her reassuringly.

She looked up at the doctor and nodded at him. "I think things are starting to make more sense, and I am now realizing that the memories I was experiencing before were just a dream."

"What do you remember, Bones?" I asked quietly.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I… I remember being at the lab, and running to the bathroom to vomit. Afterwards I went back to my office with Angela, and then… nothing." Then I saw those beautiful blue orbs as she looked at me again.

I nodded at her, a hopeful smile gracing my lips.

Then the doctor went on, "I have some other news for you, Dr. Brennan. I would like to speak directly with you about it, unless of course you don't mind your partner being here."

"No, it's fine. Anything you have to say to me, you can say to him as well." She said warily.

News? What else could he possibly have to tell her? Was something else wrong with her that we didn't know about? I tried to shake those thoughts from my head.

"While performing your blood workup, it came to my attention that you're pregnant." He said, getting straight to the point.

I looked up at the doctor in complete and utter shock. Pregnant? "Wait a minute… The day she came to the hospital she took a pregnancy test and it came back negative… besides, she's been on birth control."

This time the doctor turned to look at me. "Birth control and home pregnancy tests are not 100%. Another factor to include is the fact that she was extremely ill, which can alter the test results. But, I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt, Dr. Brennan is indeed pregnant." He smiled softly and turned to look at Bones again.

I also turned my head to her, anticipating her response. She was looking at the doctor, but I could see the expression of complete shock on her features. I squeezed her hand softly. Maybe her dream of having a child with me manifested because on a subconscious level she knew she was pregnant. It wouldn't be the first time that something like that had happened, although I was sure that Bones would disregard that sentiment. She didn't believe it was possible to know things without knowing the truth first hand.

"I'm…. I'm pregnant?" She asked.

The doctor nodded and smiled softly. "I'll come check on you again in a couple of hours. In the meantime, please try to relax and rest." And with that, he was gone.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "Bones," I whispered. "We're having a baby!" She still wasn't looking at me. She didn't respond to me either. I watched as she stared off in the direction where the doctor had been standing moments before. I kissed the back of her hand. "Bones? You okay?"

She looked over at me after a moment. It was then that I saw the small smile creeping over her face. "We're having a baby…" She whispered back to me softly.

**A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Since so many of you guessed the true intent of my plotline here, I had to do something to throw you off! I can't help it! It's in my nature! Besides, this way it could be more of a surprise to some of you. =) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and got a little closure on what was going on. Please guys, after an update this huge I need feedback! I refuse to write another chapter unless I get sufficient feedback! LOL Yes I'm bribing you all… or blackmailing, however you want to see it… But it's worth it to get your awesome reviews that I love so much!**


	42. The Anger in the Scientist

**Disclaimer: I repeat, they are not mine, as much as I wish they were… but if they were mine, they'd have gotten together when Booth asked her last season!**

**A/N: YAY the blackmail worked! Thank you all for the feedback! It made me feel like a kid on Christmas morning! Seriously! It made me feel so happy to check on my story this afternoon to see how many reviews were waiting for me! You guys rock! Your continued support means a lot to me. =)**

The morning I was released from the hospital had come and gone. Booth was unable to be the one to take me home because his boss had insisted that he catch up on paperwork he had been neglecting for weeks. Angela was the one to take me home.

Once we had arrived at my apartment, she had insisted on helping me air it out after it had been left unattended for nearly a week. She forced me to indulge in a cup of hot coffee at the table while she changed the sheets on my bed. Once she was done, she joined me at the table with a cup of her own, filled with the steaming hot liquid.

She smiled at me as she looked me over from head to toe, probably to make sure nothing else was going wrong with me that would require her to return me to the hospital. The doctor had asked that a close eye was kept on me for the next week. I groaned inwardly. I knew what that meant. Everybody would be hovering over my every move, making sure that the swelling in my brain didn't return. It also meant that I was going to be refused entry into the Jeffersonian until at least a week had passed. I was going to need copious amounts of coffee to get myself through the next seven days. The worst part about it wasn't even the fact that I had to be monitored constantly; it was that it wouldn't be Booth doing most of the monitoring. If we wanted to remain partnered, Booth was required to do his FBI duties, regardless of my health situation. It's not like we were married or anything, so he couldn't exactly take family medical leave in order to watch over me. I sighed and took another sip of my coffee.

"You okay, sweetie?" Angela asked, taking her own sip of the steaming black substance in her cup.

"Fine. Just frustrated, but I'm fine, Ange." I kept my eyes downcast into my cup.

She frowned at me. "What about, sweetie?"

"All of this! I'm not allowed to work, I'm not allowed to leave my apartment without an escort… And the worst part about it, Ange… The worst part is that I have to do all of this without Booth, except of course, when he comes home for the night. For the next week I have to endure a game of, as you would say, musical babysitters." I downed the rest of my coffee and nearly shattered the mug as I slammed it back down onto the table.

She gave me a hopeful smile. "I know how frustrating it must be for such a busybody like you to be stuck at home like this, but we're going to have to make the best of it. I'll be here to keep you company today, is spending the day with me really so bad?" She asked with mock despair on her features.

I sighed again. "No, Angela, spending the day with you isn't so bad. It's tomorrow I'm worried about." The expression on her face changed to an amused one. How could this amuse her? I was not looking forward to being babysat by a 12-year-old shrink. I rolled my eyes. It was already bad enough that Booth and I had to see him twice a week, but now I'd be trapped in my own home with him for an entire day?

"I see what you mean. I wouldn't want to be stuck with Sweets for an entire day either. I mean, he's a nice kid and all, but the shrinky stuff really starts to get on even MY nerves after so long." She reached out and grabbed my coffee cup. I watched her as she walked to the pot of coffee and filled the cup again.

I thanked her for the cup as she sat down with me again. "I just wish Andrew would show a little sympathy for my plight and let Booth spend the week with me until I can return to work."

"I know, sweetie, but there's no sense in dwelling on it." She looked at the clock, then back at me again. "It's nearly two, Booth will be home in a few hours, so let's make the most of our time and change the subject, shall we?" She smiled.

"Fine. What would you like to talk about, Ange?" I asked, resignedly. I realized the mistake I made in asking that question when it was already too late. If the grin on Angela's face was any indication, I was in for a looooong discussion about something I was sure I wouldn't want to discuss.

"Well, for starters… that coma dream of yours. You and Booth, married? And a daughter? Wow." She started fanning herself with her hand. "That's hot."

I arched my eyebrow at her in confusion. "Hot? I don't understand."

She giggled. "The fact that you were dreaming about Agent Studly, and that the two of you were married WITH a child! That's hot! I've wanted the two of you to start a family together for so long that I had nearly given up on the idea until Baby Booth came into my office and told me of his plan…" She realized too late what she was about to divulge and immediately stopped talking.

My eyes opened wide in shock at the information she had just revealed. I knew it! They had been plotting something! "What plan?" I demanded.

"Nothing, Bren. Never mind." She made a motion like she was zipping her lips, although I never understood the meaning behind it.

"No way. You're not getting out of this that easily! As you've said to me in the past, SPILL!" I gave her a meaningful stare.

"Nu-uh. You're not getting me to spill this sack of beans!" She moved to stand up, but I beat her to it and stood directly in front of her, preventing her from escaping.

"Fine. I'll pull the friend card, as you called it before. If I'm your best friend, as you say I am, you'll tell me what I want to know." I fixed a deadly glare on her, telling her I was serious. I was surprised when she just started laughing at me. How could she be laughing? Had I said something humorous? I didn't think I had.

"You're so cute when you get all serious, Bren." She tried to get her laughter under control. When she finally succeeded, she spoke again. "Really, sweetie? Pulling the friend card on me?"

"What's wrong with that? You've done it to me on many occasions to get information you wanted from me." I sat back down and eyed her nervously.

"Nothing is wrong with that, in fact I find it to be kind of endearing." She smiled softly and continued. "You've never pulled the friend card on me before, so you kind of caught me off guard."

I nodded. "Okay, enough evading, Ange. Now spill those beans you were talking about a minute ago."

"Fine." She heaved a dramatic sigh. "Parker was so excited by the idea of you and his father together that he asked me and Jack to help him in his little plan to get the two of you together in a more permanent way." I arched my eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "He is so excited by the prospect of a brother or sister and the thought of you being with his father, that he thought if he could come up with a plan to get you pregnant that you'd relent and marry Booth."

My eyes went wide in complete disbelief and shock over what Angela had just told me. "What plan?"

She averted her eyes from me nervously and bit her lip. "If I tell you, you're just going to get angry."

I pressed my fingers to my temples in agitation. "I'll be even angrier if you don't tell me."

"Hodgins gave him some placebos to switch out your birth control." She said flatly, avoiding my gaze.

I stood up again. "What? You had him tamper with my birth control so that I would get pregnant? That's the most insidious thing I ever thought you would be capable of being involved in!" I began pacing back and forth. I did want this child I was now carrying, but knowing it happened because of people meddling in my affairs again, made me furious.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I guess we weren't thinking about how you would feel about all of this. We got carried away." She stood up and approached me. "I would never want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship, Bren. I care way too much for you. I never meant to upset or hurt you." I could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes when I glanced at her. "I understand if you don't want to speak to me again…" She moved to grab her purse off the table. "I'll call Cam and see if she will come and take over here."

I stopped her as she pulled out her phone. "No. I don't want to throw away our friendship because of this, but you have to understand this is my life. It wasn't fair of any of you to think on my behalf and try to decide what was best for me and Booth. We can do that on our own. This would have happened eventually, but I wish it would have happened in our own time." I sighed sat on the couch.

She followed me. "What do you mean 'this would have happened eventually?'" She asked.

I looked curiously at her. "This…" I motioned to myself. "Having a baby…"

Her eyes went wide as my words sunk in. "Wait... you mean… but the test was negative!"

I nodded. "When I woke up after being sedated, the doctor informed me that the test had been wrong. I'm carrying Booth's progeny." I let my hand drift to my stomach.

She continued to stare at me, and before I knew it, she was screaming. "OH MY GOD! I'm going to be an aunt!" Her squealing hurt my ears, but I let her have her moment.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter ended up going differently than I had planned. I had originally planned on keeping this a secret from Angela for a while, but the end of the chapter just kind of wrote itself… I had no choice in the matter! I hope you guys enjoyed this. I hate seeing these two mad at each other, but knowing Brennan the way we do, she wouldn't have just been okay with the fact that people tampered with her medication. Even if it was done with the best of intentions. Let me know what you all think! Please review!**


	43. The Secret Excitement in the FBI Agent

**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.**

**A/N: I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I would have liked… Come on guys! You guys were doing awesome on reviews until today! But then again, maybe I'll cut ya'll a little slack since it is Sunday… although Sunday is usually the day when I read the most fanfiction, but everyone's different I guess. Lol. So here's the next installment.**

It had been the longest day of my life. I spent the entire day working on paperwork. Hacker insisted that I had to get it done. I was just glad that Parker had gone away to scout camp a few days before. I wouldn't have to worry about him while Bones was still recovering. I looked at the clock and noticed it was time to leave. I shut down my computer and made my way to my SUV.

I arrived at Bones' apartment and let myself in. I was surprised at what I walked into. Bones and Angela had both fallen asleep on the couch. Bones had her head on Angela's shoulder, and Angela's cheek was resting on Bones' head. All I could do was stand there and smile at the sight before me. It didn't last long, however. Bones opened her eyes. When she saw me, she sat up, which in turn woke Angela. "Hey there, sleeping beauties." I smiled.

"I don't know what that means…" Bones said with a confused expression.

"Never mind, Bones. So, how was your day?" I asked.

"It was fine up until the point that Angela informed me that Parker had enlisted her and Hodgins' help in a plan to swap my birth control for placebos, in hopes that I would become pregnant. Apparently he thought that if I got pregnant we would get married, which I have to say is a ridiculous idea!" She said with an agitated look on her face.

I was shocked. "Are you serious?" I looked at Angela, who confirmed everything by the sheepish look on her face. I glanced back at Bones before looking at Angela again. "I don't know whether I should thank you guys, or be pissed as hell for meddling in something so serious." I said in as neutral tone of a tone as I could manage. Secretly I was kind of happy to find out that Parker wanted us to get married so bad that he would go to such extreme measures. Another part of me was happy because now there was a more concrete future with Bones in my life now that we were having a child. I had wanted nothing more than to have another child, but the opportunity had never presented itself, until now. However, I was angry that they would do something so deceitful and serious.

"Booth!" Bones said in protest.

I looked at Bones again and chuckled lightly. "I'm sure you have already given her a piece of your mind, Bones. There's no point in repeating things to her that you've probably already said." I smiled softly.

"You're right. That would be rather redundant." She stood up and walked over to me.

I wrapped my arms around her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She leaned towards me and pressed her lips to mine in a quick kiss. "Although, I am very hungry."

I pulled the bag out from behind my back. "How about some Chinese?" I said with a smile. "Angela, you're welcome to join us if you'd like." I set the bag on the coffee table.

"It sounds nice, but I probably should get home and start on dinner for Jack. Besides, after being in the hospital for nearly a week, I'm sure you want to spend some time alone together." And with that, she left.

I went into Bones' bedroom and shed my suit jacket and tie, then returned to the front room and sat down on the couch. She was still standing where I had left her, so I patted the couch beside me. "Come eat, Bones. I have to make sure my child is properly nourished." I grinned.

She arched an eyebrow at me. "Are you trying to imply something, Agent Booth?" She teased.

"Of course not." I smiled.

We ate dinner in comfortable silence. When Bones sat down her take-out container she turned to face me. "Booth, there's something I'd like to discuss with you."

I looked at her curiously. "Sure, Bones. What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking earlier…" She shifted and took my hands in hers and I gracefully accepted her affection. "It would make more sense financially if we moved in together, and I mean… if you look at it logically…" She paused and looked down at our hands before she continued. "We are going to have a child, and you have Parker… I think it would be best for us to look for a larger place."

Was that nervousness I saw in her expression? I reached out and pulled her on my lap and into my embrace. "Bones… I thought you'd never ask." I grinned.

"Technically I didn't… it was more of a statement than a request, Booth." She said matter-of-factly. "Does that mean you agree with my assertion?"

"Yes, Bones… I think it would be great to find a bigger place together." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her softly. I was happy knowing that Bones wanted to move in together. It wasn't something I expected would happen for a while. She just made me the happiest man alive.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys… This sinus infection is kicking my butt. It took me all day to get this much done… and I didn't want to force things anymore than I already have. Please review and tell me what you guys think! How will tomorrow go when Bones has to get babysat by none other than the child psychologist Dr. Lance Sweets? ;) I'd go crazy being stuck with him for an entire day! He's nice and all, but he's very nosey lol.**


	44. Anger on the Inside

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, they would have gotten together a long time ago!**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! I'm still pretty sick… and I have finals this week! But after this week, I get a break from school until the 4****th**** of April! YAY that means no school on my birthday/wedding anniversary! Which is next Friday! *dances* Anywhoo… without further ado, I give you Bones trapped in her apartment with Sweets for a day! ;)**

It had been an awful day. It started out nice when Booth made me breakfast, but it had quickly turned sour as soon as he left and was replaced with Sweets, who in the last hour had cornered me three times with questions regarding my relationship with Booth.

I was sitting at my table, reading e-mails when he sat in the chair across from me. "You seem agitated, Dr. Brennan." He stated.

"Of course I'm agitated. I'm stuck here with _you_ when I'd rather be working." I sighed.

"I have a feeling that there's more to it than that. I am talking to you as a friend… not as your psychologist." His eyes were pleading with me to open up like I had in one of our previous sessions.

I closed my laptop and looked at him. "Fine, you want to know what I'm feeling? I'm angry. I'm angry because you and everybody else seem to think it's okay to constantly meddle in affairs that are none of anybody's business. Booth and I should be allowed to have things that are ours and ours alone, but with all of you constantly interfering it's difficult." I stood up and went to pour myself another cup of coffee.

"I understand your frustration…" I cut him off before he could continue and turned to face him.

"No, you don't understand. You have no idea what's been going on." I glared at him angrily.

"So, enlighten me, Dr. Brennan. I'd like to help you overcome these aggressive feelings, but I can't unless you open up." His features softened.

I walked back to the table and sat down in front of him once again. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened in surprise. "When did you find this out?"

"A few days ago." I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, in hopes of relieving the throbbing in my head, but to no avail.

"Is this not good news for you?" He asked sympathetically.

My eyes snapped open and I looked at Sweets. "What? No… if anything, I'm more open to it than I ever have been." I whispered. "The dream I had when I was in a coma… I was married to Booth, and we had a daughter." I proceeded to explain the details of the dream as best as I could remember. I also explained the events following the dream when I woke up in the hospital.

He smiled softly at me. "That's very interesting, Dr. Brennan, but I do not quite understand the frustrations you spoke of earlier. What does this have to do with people meddling in your relationship?"

"Angela and Hodgins helped Parker replace my birth control with placebos." I sighed before continuing. "Apparently Parker thought that if I had a child with his father we would get married."

He seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment. He fumbled for what to say for a few moments before speaking. "I can understand your frustrations. What are you going to do about it?"

"What can I really do? What's done is done. It can't be taken back now." I said exasperatedly.

"Have you told them how you feel about what happened?" He asked pointedly.

I shook my head. How would I approach this problem without ruining the friendships I held so dear in my life? I didn't know if I could ever forgive them for what they did. Not only was it unspeakable, it was a betrayal of my trust. Why would Angela and Hodgins think that doing something like this would even be remotely okay? "Angela is aware of my feelings on this… I've been unable to speak with Hodgins, and Parker is away at camp."

"How are you going to approach Hodgins and Parker on the subject?" He asked.

"I don't know. Parker is just a child who recently lost his mother… I don't want to traumatize him more than he already has been, but I do know that he needs to know that doing things of this nature are wrong. Should I let Booth talk to him? Or should I confront him myself?" I asked quietly.

"Maybe approaching him together would be the best option. Approach him calmly and tell him how it made you feel, but remember to take into account his feelings as well." He offered.

I nodded.

"How are you going to deal with Hodgins?" He asked next.

I sighed and closed my eyes again. "Can we change the subject please? I find that this topic is just upsetting me even more."

"You need to deal with these emotions, Dr. Brennan. Failure to do so could cause a rift in your relationships with everyone involved, including Agent Booth."

"I'll figure something out. Now, can we please change the subject?" I nearly demanded.

"I want to help…" I cut him off again.

"Did you not hear me, Dr. Sweets? Please drop the matter before I find myself angry with you as well." I stood up. "I'm going to take a shower." And with that, I left the room.

Who did he think he was, anyway? This wasn't one of our sessions. I needed time to sort out my emotions before I attempted to approach the subject with the people in question. The rest of the day was going to be very long indeed. It was barely noon and Sweets had already succeeded in irritating me beyond all reason. I knew my feelings were somewhat irrational, but lately I had been having several irrational thoughts and feelings.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter down! =) I think Brennan is justified in her feelings… why can't people just stop messing with her? But it seems to be normal for everyone to want a part in their coming together. I've gotten to a point in this story, where I'm not sure where to take it… if nobody has any good ideas to help push me along, I'll probably be closing up this story soon, and then maybe pick up a sequel soon. Let me know what you all think! What do you want to see happen next? Is there anything unanswered that you would like closure to? Now is your time to speak up if you are left with unanswered questions that I forgot to wrap up on. =)**


	45. The Truth in the Situation

**Disclaimer: Not mine; please don't sue.**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner for you guys… I've been really busy with doctor appointments and my finals for school. Now that I'm on break for a week, I'll have time to get a few updates in for you all! Although, I may not be around much Friday, as it is my birthday and my 7 year wedding anniversary. =)**

**To get on with the story, I'm going to do another chapter from Brennan's POV. A chapter from Booth's POV would just be a filler, and I wouldn't know what to write, so I'm just gonna skip the filler and get straight to the point.**

The past week had gone by excruciatingly slow while being trapped in my apartment, unable to work or go anywhere. I was relieved that the doctor had finally given the okay for me to return to work. I had been going stir crazy, as Booth called it. I went in to the lab early Monday morning to catch up on some paperwork that had piled up during my absence.

The building was empty when I arrived. It was nice when I had the place to myself. There was nobody to distract me or tell me I was working too hard. I spent most of the morning in my office going through paperwork. When I looked at the clock I realized it was nearly lunch time. I needed to confront Hodgins before he left for lunch.

I left my office and swiped my ID card as I walked up onto the platform. Hodgins was at his workstation, talking to Angela. As I approached them, they both looked at me. "It's good to see you back at work, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Angela asked me.

"I'm fine, Angela." I looked at Hodgins. "What you did was unspeakable." I spat at him. "Why would you even think that it would be okay to have Parker switch out my medication?" I demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" He held up his hands in defense, before rushing to explain himself. "I didn't actually _switch_ your medication, Dr. Brennan. Parker wouldn't relent on the whole thing, and no matter how hard we tried to change his mind, he was determined to do this. The pills I gave him to switch out with your other pills were also birth control. I may have _told_ him that they were placebos, but in reality they weren't. You actually think I would be okay with switching your medication without your knowledge?"

I eyed him suspiciously as Angela spoke. "Wait, if you didn't give him placebos… why didn't you tell me, Jack? I felt horrible about this whole thing, and then got yelled at because the whole time I thought they were placebos and they weren't!"

I stood with my arms crossed, taking in all of the information as the two of them argued.

"Angela, I swear… I thought you knew. I knew she would be furious with us if we actually tampered with her medication, so I figured you were on the same page as me…" Hodgins then looked at me. "I'm sorry about all of this Dr. Brennan. I didn't want to make a big deal over all of this, so I figured the best way to approach the situation was to let him believe he was changing the pills, when in fact he replaced them with more of the same medication."

"That sounds rational." I said, and then took a deep breath, trying to sort out my emotions, before I continued. "So, let me get this straight. When Parker asked you to help replace my medication with imitation pills, you gave him more of the same medication?"

"That's correct." He said with a curt nod.

"So the whole time I was still taking birth control…"

"Again, you are correct." He smiled his quirky smile.

"So what you're telling me is that my condition wasn't at all caused by the change in my medication…" I said that more for my own benefit than anybody else's.

"Bren, you are a doctor. You should know more than almost anyone else that birth control isn't 100% effective in preventing pregnancy." Angela stated.

I nodded. "I'm aware of that, Angela. I guess as you would say… I'm just trying to let the information sink in. I was so angry at the two of you for thinking it was okay to switch out my medication, but since you didn't it would be appropriate for me to reconcile with you." I gave her an apologetic smile. "It seems that this whole thing was just a misunderstanding, and as long as Hodgins can guarantee to me that he did not in fact give Parker placebos to replace my birth control, than I owe you both an apology. Angela, I am sorry for getting angry with you last week, and Hodgins I'm sorry for yelling at you a few moments ago."

"Oh sweetie..." She reached out and hugged me. "I accept your apology. I would have been angry too, if our roles were reversed."

Hodgins shook his as if clearing his mind. He must not have been paying attention, but lost in his own thoughts. "Of course they weren't placebos… so wait… you're _pregnant_?" He asked in surprise.

I nodded. "Angela didn't tell you?"

He shook his head as Angela interjected. "You were already angry with me, and I wasn't sure if you wanted other people knowing yet, so I figured my best course of action was to remain silent until you brought it up."

I nodded to her. "Thanks, Angela." I turned and went back to my office and was surprised to find Booth sitting on the couch. "Booth… you're not here to check up on me are you?" I said exasperatedly. I didn't like the idea of him thinking he had to check up on me all the time.

"What? No! It's time for lunch, Bones… I thought we could head to the diner for a bite to eat." He smiled his charm smile. He stood up and walked towards me. When I felt his arms envelop me, I slumped into him. "You okay?" I felt his lips on the top of my head as he left a kiss there.

I nodded into his chest, then pulled back to look at him. I wanted to see his reaction to what I was about to tell him. "It turns out I was wrong, Booth. Hodgins didn't have Parker replace my birth control with placebos. He gave him more birth control…"

He looked at me with a surprised expression, and then smiled warmly. "So, you're saying I have super swimmies?" He smirked.

"I don't know what that means…" I said in confusion.

"My, you know… my stuff. Bones…" He gave me a lopsided smile. "That must mean they're super sperm if they got you pregnant while on birth control."

I chuckled lightly. "I see. You're being facetious. So, you're happy that we are having a child?"

"Of course I'm happy! Why wouldn't I be? I've always wanted more children." He brushed some hair out of my face and I smiled at him. Then he continued, "Of course, I always wanted marriage too, but I love you too much and I don't want to lose you or scare you away. I will accept whatever it is you're willing to give me. If that means we are just two people in a monogamous relationship, having a child together, then so be it. As long as I have you in my life, that's what matters." He whispered the last part, then leaned in and kissed me softly.

He couldn't be serious could he? He always had the dream of getting married, yet he was willing to give up that dream for me? I had to admit, the dream I had in my coma had left me more open to the prospect of marriage than I had been previously, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to make that kind of a 'leap' just yet. I wasn't the gambler like Booth. I needed proof that this was right for me. That it was what I really wanted. After all, marriage was an archaic institution.

**A/N: Wooooo and another chapter down! I hope you all liked how this went. I kinda rushed into this idea without thinking things completely through, so I figured I had to make this whole thing a little more believable. I honestly couldn't seeing Angela and Hodgins doing something that 'dirty' so I had to rationalize it so people could see that it wasn't really the change in her pills that got her pregnant. =) Thank you Cheysma2000 for the inspiration on this chapter! Thank you all for the reviews! Keep them coming! Even if it's constructive criticism… If I can better my story with your comments, then that's a good thing.**


	46. The Truth in the Boy

**Disclaimer: Fox and Hart Hanson owns Bones and all subsiding characters.**

**A/N: I'm glad so many of you liked the new turn of events! =) Now we're going to fast forward to Parker coming home from camp. What will happen in this reunion? Stay tuned to find out! This will be in Parker's POV, as requested by a few of my readers.**

**I also want to give a shout-out to one of my reviewers, EowynGoldberry! Thank you for the reviews! I'd respond to them personally, but you never log in when you leave your reviews so it doesn't give me the option to respond. =)**

It had been a fun three weeks at camp. We learned a lot of cool things. Like how to build a campfire using rocks and sticks. My favorite part of camp was the rope swing by the small lake. Swimming was one of my favorite things to do in the summer, and at camp we got to do a lot of it. We also learned how to row a canoe, and went on a lot of hikes in the mountains. I was so excited to tell dad and Bones about everything!

The van pulled up in front of my dad's apartment. My scout leader, Terry Winters, helped me get my bags from the back of the van and upstairs. "It was great having you at camp this year, Parker. I hope you get the chance to go with us again next year. See you at next week's meeting, kid." He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. What is with adults and the hair ruffling?

"Thanks for everything Terry! It was a great trip! I had so much fun and I learned a lot!" I grinned at him and wandered off to my room with my bags. I heard my dad talking to my scout leader while I pulled out my dirty clothes and put them in the dirty laundry basket. By the time I came back out of my room, he was gone.

I ran over to my dad and hugged him tightly. "Camp was so awesome, Dad! Where's Bones? I wanna tell you guys all about it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"She'll be here in a few minutes, bub. We have a few things we need to talk to you about." His tone wasn't as happy as I would expect after being gone for three weeks. Was I in trouble for something I forgot to do before I left?

Before I had any more time to think about it, the front door opened and Bones walked in. I ran over to her and hugged her. "Hi Bones! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. How was camp?" She hugged me back, but not with the kind of enthusiasm as I expected. Something was wrong.

"Camp was great! But we can talk about it later, I guess. Dad said you guys needed to talk to me about something." I went over and sat on the couch. I watched them suspiciously as they came to sit next to me on the couch. They both seemed nervous about something. _ But what?_ I thought.

Bones took a deep breath before talking. "Parker, it has come to our attention that you tampered with my medication." _Oh, crap. They knew._

I bit my lip and looked down at my hands. No point in lying about it, it would just get me in more trouble, so I nodded.

She began talking again. "Angela told me that you were so anxious to get your father and me to get married, that you thought if I were to have a baby, I would marry him. Is this correct?"

I looked up at her. She looked upset, but she didn't look as angry as I thought she would be. "Isn't that what people do when they love each other? Have kids and get married?"

This time my dad spoke. "Parker, that's not how things work. Just because someone is having a baby doesn't mean they will get married. Your mom and I didn't get married, and Bones doesn't believe in marriage; and for you, me, or anyone else to try to convince her to do something she doesn't want to do is wrong, especially when you do deceitful things to try to get it to happen. If she doesn't want to get married, I'm not going to pressure her into it. What you did was wrong, and you have to know that there will be consequences for your actions." When he finished, he looked at Bones.

"I understand, dad." I leaned forwards and hugged Bones. "I'm sorry for what I did, Bones. I never meant to cause any harm, I just wanted you guys to be happy. I'm sorry for disappointing both of you." I pulled away and looked down at my hands. I felt horrible. I never meant to hurt anybody. I just wanted to see my dad and Bones happy.

I felt a hand in my hair and when I looked up, Bones was smiling softly at me. She pulled me in her lap and hugged me. "I care about you, Parker, but you have to understand that you can't tamper with medications. If you had switched the wrong medication, and it had been a medication I was taking for some kind of health issue, the results could have been disastrous. I understand that you had good intentions behind your actions, which is why I'm willing to forgive you. Just please promise me you'll never do something like this again."

I hugged her tightly and nodded. "I promise, Bones. I'm so sorry."

I felt her kiss the top of my head, and then I heard my dad's voice. "We have something else we want to talk to you about, bub."

I looked at him nervously. "Am I in trouble for something else?" I asked quietly.

Dad smiled at me and shook his head. "No, bub. Bones and I have decided that we want to buy a house closer to your school."

My eyes opened wide in shock. "Really? So I won't have to change schools?" I leapt into his lap and hugged him tightly.

I smiled inwardly when he hugged me back just as tight. "That's right. We picked out the place a week ago, and we're set to move in this weekend. We figured we'd need a bigger place for when the baby gets here."

I froze. Did he just say baby? "What baby?" I could barely contain my excitement.

I heard Bones speak softly. "Parker, you're going to have a baby brother or sister soon."

I looked at her and she smiled. "Right on!" I pumped my arm in triumph. "So it worked then? Did you get pregnant because I switched your medicine?" I bit my lip nervously. "If this wasn't what you guys wanted, I'm sorry." I frowned.

Bones rushed to explain. "No, it wasn't because of you. Next time you plan to plot against me; don't divulge all of your plans to my best friends." She had an amused glimmer in her eyes. "The pills Hodgins gave you were not what you thought they were. They were just more of the same medication I was already taking."

"So that's why he wanted me to write down the name of your prescription. He told me it was so he could find more pills that looked like them, but he really was plotting back at me." I groaned. "He's so smart."

My dad chuckled. "Good thing he had the brains to do that, or he'd have been in big trouble too, Parks." He ruffled my hair.

I nodded. "So, when will the baby be here?" I asked.

I looked at Bones when she started to answer. "Not for a while. I'm only about nine weeks, meaning there will be approximately 31 weeks until the baby is born."

I arched my eyebrow in confusion. "I don't know what that means."

I watched as my dad rolled his eyes at me and groaned. "Not my son too! Now you have my son using that line, Bones!" She just laughed at him.

"Parker, that means there are approximately seven months left until the baby will be born, but in about two more months we can find out whether it will be a boy or girl." She smiled at me.

"So, Parks, do you want a baby brother or a baby sister?" He said as he rubbed his knuckles over my head, giving me a noogie.

I thought for a minute. "Well, a brother would be nice… but I think I want a sister. I'll be the big brother who protects her from everything and everyone!" I showed off my muscles I started to build up from all the rock climbing and stuff we did at camp.

My dad laughed and squeezed my muscle. "Wow, gettin' strong there, bub!"

Most of my friends had little brothers, and I heard all of them complain that little brothers were the worst. I also had friends with little sisters. A few of them said their sisters were monsters, but most of them said they were so adorable and sweet and were the best sibling ever. I didn't want an annoying brother who would take all my things. If I had a sister she would want girly things and wouldn't touch my boy stuff. Besides, my dad already had a boy… I figured maybe he would want a girl too. My mom always told me that if she had another kid she wanted a girl, since she already had me. Maybe a sister would be good to have. "So, what do you guys want it to be? A boy or girl?" I asked.

"It's pointless to speculate, it's not as if we will have a choice as to which gender we will get." Bones pointed out. "I will just be happy if the child is healthy."

"Aww, Bones, you ruin all the fun! That's the best part about having a baby, trying to figure out if it's a boy or girl before the doctor tells you what it is." My dad explained to her, then looked at me. "Bub, I think that's nice that you want a little sister." He smiled and looked at Bones again. "Are you saying you don't want to find out the gender until the baby is born?"

"That would be absurd, Booth. Why would I want to wait? Just because I do not wish to speculate on the gender right now, doesn't mean I don't want to find out. I think finding out would be the more rational thing to do, that way we could prepare a nursery and have everything ready for when the baby arrives. Besides, do you really think Angela is going to let me hold off that long on finding out?" She said with a smile.

"I think you have a point there, Bones." He chuckled. "Hey bub, why don't you go unpack all your camping gear and get showered and changed, and then we can go check out the new house and you can pick out your new bedroom."

"Awesome! I can tell you all about camp on the drive over!" I shouted happily as I jumped up to my feet and ran off to my room to do what my dad asked. I couldn't believe it! My plan hadn't worked, and worse, my dad was still going to come up with some form of punishment for me; but knowing that I was going to be a big brother made up for it all.

**A/N: As requested, some insight into Parker's side of the whole pill swap thing. I hope you guys like it! Please leave reviews! They make my day! Plus it's almost my birthday and reviews would be the perfect gift! =)**


	47. The Pregnancy in the Lab

**Disclaimer: They're not mine! Don't sue the birthday girl!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been dealing with some severe back pain that's made it difficult to concentrate. Thankfully today the pain has decided to subside a little! It's my birthday today and my 7 year wedding anniversary so I figured I'd get this done before my party tonight! Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys!**

It had been two months since we moved into the new house. Things were going very well. It was getting to be the time when we would let the rest of the lab know about my condition. It would only be a matter of time before they all started to notice the small swell of my abdomen that was already slightly apparent.

Booth and I had just finished with my doctor appointment and we were both excited to tell everyone our news. We made our way to the Jeffersonian and up on to the platform, where everybody was standing around waiting for us. As per my request, Angela had informed them all that we had something we wished to discuss with them.

They all looked at me nervously as Booth and I approached them. Mr. Eddison was the first to speak. "Good morning, Dr. Brennan."

I nodded my head at him in greeting. "Good morning to you, and everyone else." I smiled.

Cam spoke from the back of the crowd, where she was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. "So, what is it you needed to speak with us about Dr. Brennan?"

I could see the glimmer of excitement in Angela's eyes as she waited to hear the news she was metaphorically dying to hear. "Booth and I are expecting a child."

Everybody instantly looked around at each other in shocked bewilderment, as Mr. Eddison spoke again. "It took you long enough… are you two getting married as well?" He asked.

I smiled. "We have not discussed that possibility yet, Mr. Eddison."

Angela squealed, causing a ringing sensation to pulse through my skull. "Come on, Bren! Tell us the _real _news! I already knew about the pregnancy! I want to know the rest of this juicy morsel!"

"I don't know what that means…"

"Bones, it means she wants to know if we're having a boy or girl." He whispered in my ear. I smiled again.

Cam stepped forward and eyed Angela. "You already knew? And you didn't say anything to the rest of us?"

Angela blushed slightly. "Well, it wasn't exactly my place to say anything…"

Booth interrupted. "Bones and I wanted to keep it on the down low until we were sure things were going to work out… I mean pregnancies can be unpredictable in the first few months."

Cam tapped her foot impatiently. "Well get on with the rest of your news then." She smirked at him.

It warmed me from the inside in an irrational sort of way, the way these people were so interested in the inner workings of our relationship. Everybody supported my relationship with Booth, it was quite endearing. "We just returned from my ultrasound appointment where the doctor informed us that we are going to have a girl." I smiled.

Angela squealed in delight and squeezed me to her. "Oh, my God! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thank you, Ange… but could you let go of me? I'm finding it hard to breathe…" She released me and kissed my cheek. I took a deep breath, relieved to be able to breathe again.

"I'm sorry… I guess I got a little carried away picturing a little Brennan running around this lab." She smiled.

Booth and I both chuckled. I leaned into Booth as he wrapped an arm around my waist while standing beside me.

Booth and I spent the next thirty minutes answering questions from everyone, including my interns, who were all excited about the news. I was happy knowing that everybody supported me. Who could ask for better friends and co-workers than the ones I got to work with every day? Angela was excited to see that I had a "baby bump" starting to show, as she called it. She and Cam both were most insistent on feeling my slightly rounded abdomen. To be honest, it kind of made me uneasy having people touching me, but Angela said I was going to have to get used to it because she'd be doing a lot of it in the coming months. I groaned inwardly at that. I guess it was to be expected when you have a best friend like mine.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's a short chapter… but I have a lot to do today, so I hope this will hold you all over until my next chapter! =) Please review guys! It means a lot to me!**


	48. The House in the Home

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. I'm broke anyway.**

**A/N: Sorry for the horrible delay in this chapter, guys… I've had some serious health issues combined with school, which I've been so behind in because of my health issues… but I figured you guys have waited long enough for an update, so on with the show! =) Thanks you guys for all the reviews, they make me so happy! Also, thank you all for the birthday and anniversary wishes! Despite everything else going on in my life, my birthday was actually a good one!**

**This chapter takes place the same night as the previous chapter, but after the big news and after they were off work for the day… Don't want to confuse you all, and I couldn't figure out a better way to start off this chapter.**

I looked up from the paperwork I had just finished to see that it was time to head home. I smiled to myself. It made me so happy to know that at the end of the day I would go home to Bones. It was perfect. I had wanted something like this for so long, that now that I actually had it, it felt like a dream. If it was a dream, I never wanted to wake up from it.

I shut off my computer and headed off in the direction of home. _Home. _It felt wonderful to have a real home now. A house that I shared with Bones and Parker, and in a few more months… our daughter.

Once I arrived home I slowly and quietly entered the house. I loved coming home and sneaking in to see what Bones and Parker were up to. It made my heart leap with joy seeing how the two of them bonded. However, I wasn't expecting the sight I came in on. Bones was curled up on the couch asleep with Parker nestled right up next to her, also asleep. The movie they had been watching was over, and the title screen of the DVD flashed on the screen. I turned off the television and DVD player, then grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and softly draped it over them. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads.

Parker opened his eyes slowly and groggily stared up at me. "Dad?"

"Hey, bub…" I whispered, not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty on the couch. "How long have you guys been home? It's not that late, but it seems you two had time to watch a movie and fall asleep without me." I pouted in mock disappointment.

Parker grinned sleepily up at me. "She got off work a little early and decided to spend the day with me. Got a problem with that?" He smirked.

"Hey, buddy…" I warned playfully. "No making moves on my girl."

"Don't let her hear you say that, dad… you know what happened last time." He rolled his eyes. I chuckled softly and ruffled his hair before sitting on the couch next to them, but Parker yawned and stood up. "I'm gonna go take a bath."

I watched his retreating form for a moment, and then turned my attention on the sleeping Bones next to me. I inched closer to her and snuggled under the blankets with her. I smiled when I felt her arms slip around my neck. "You feel okay?" I asked softly.

She nodded as she buried her face in my neck. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed the top of her head. "Just a little tired." She replied softly. "Did you finish those reports?"

"Sure did." I smiled at her as she lifted her head and met my gaze. I couldn't quite make out the expression on her face. She seemed to be contemplating something.

"Booth…" She said hesitantly.

I suddenly became nervous and felt as if my heart had dropped to the pit of my stomach. Was everything really okay? Why did she look so unsure of herself? "What is it?" I asked reassuringly as I rubbed her back softly.

"I… How would you feel if I said…" She paused for a moment, but I held my breath, waiting to see what she had to say. I was even more nervous than before. I hoped things weren't getting too overwhelming and she was turning on her "fight or flight" mechanism. She sighed and continued, "How would you feel if I said that I was ready?"

"Ready? For what?" I asked softly.

"Marriage." She turned her face away. Was this Bones being shy? I tried to hide the smile that forced its way onto my face.

I reached out and turned her face to look at me. "I'd say that I'm open for whatever you are comfortable with. If that means just keeping things the way they are, then so be it, but if you're ready for more… I'll take that too. I just want you in my life, that's what's important to me."

She looked me dead in the eyes before speaking. "I know how important it is to you to have a family… and I've been thinking about it a lot lately. With the baby coming I think it would be appropriate if I put my own feelings aside and thought of what was best for all of us."

"What happened to marriage being an antiquated ritual?" I teased.

"Well, I've been re-examining my feelings on that. We have a house together, we're having a child together… it's almost like we are practically married already, we just don't have a piece of paper stating it. If marriage is still something you really want, I'm happy to give that to you, Booth." She leaned in and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her and kissed her back for all she was worth. Which was everything. "Bones, you just made me the happiest man alive."

"You can't possibly know that, Booth. You don't know every man alive." She smirked.

"You know what I mean, Bones." I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

She pulled away from me and looked at me with a bemused smile. "And I love you, Booth…"

I swear, upon hearing those words, my heart skipped a beat. It was the first time she had ever said those words to me. I slammed my lips onto hers and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. When air became a problem for us, we broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. "So, when would you want to do this?" I asked.

"Soon…" She smiled. "Before I'm too large to fit into a nice dress… but Booth? I'm not wearing white… white symbolizes virginity, and with the fact that I'm pregnant, it's obvious that I'm not a virgin."

I smiled. "Whatever you want, Bones." I peeled her off me and stood up. "I'll be right back… I have to grab something." I ran up to our bedroom and was back in a flash. I sat back down on the couch and pulled a ring out of a box. "Pops gave me this ring… it was my grandmother's wedding ring. Temperance, I want you to have it."

She looked down at the ring I had in my hand, then back up at me with a soft smile. I took her hand in mine and slid the ring over her ring finger. It was a perfect fit. I'm glad I had the thought to get her ring size from one of her other rings before getting this one resized. I kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you, Bones…"

"I don't understand…"

"Thank you for telling me you were ready for this… that you want to do this. It means a lot to me." I brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"You don't need to thank me, Booth… instead you can show me tonight just how much you love me." She smiled impishly before kissing me again.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this! I know a few of you have been dying for this to happen for a while now! It seemed like a perfect time… so I hope I did this justice for our dynamic duo! I figured it would be more appropriate to have Bones "propose" to Booth, considering how unorthodox the relationship of these two has always been. Besides, Booth has already been shot down in two marriage proposals, so it seemed fitting that he would wait until Bones brought up the subject this time. Please review guys! I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**


	49. The Adventure for the Artist

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. If they were, they'd be together on the show already!**

**A/N: I'm so pleased that everyone enjoyed the last chapter! I was a bit nervous at first, because I've read so many ways for that scene to take place, and I wanted mine to be cozy… and different. I'd like to give a little shout out to a reader who named themselves "long beach state." I was unable to reply to their review… and I just wanted to say thanks! This chapter is coming out sooner than I expected… I was able to bust out tonight's homework pretty easily and have some spare time… so here we go!**

**This next chapter has been long awaited by a few of my readers who have requested this… yes I'm finally going to do a chapter from Angela's point of view! I think after the newest bit of news… I wanted to have a chapter like this to see things from her view! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the continued support everyone!**

When I came in to work I was surprised to find that Brennan was nowhere to be found. It was strange, because as long as I could remember, she was always the first one to arrive. Something was up. The wheels in my head started to get away with me thinking of all the possibilities! Man, they were finally there! Together! And having a little girl! I just couldn't wait to see the day that a little Brennan-Booth would be running around the lab. I had waited for this for so long that the anticipation was literally about to kill me!

I was about to walk in my office when I saw rushed movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked over to spy a flushed and flustered looking Brennan walking quickly towards her office, probably in hopes that nobody would notice her. I grinned and headed towards her office to cut her off at the door. "Hey, sweetie. You're looking a bit discombobulated this morning." I smiled puckishly.

She looked at me with her trademark expression of confusion and said, "I don't know what that means."

I rolled my eyes. "You're all flustered, and hasty… it's… it's not you." I smirked. "What's up? Get a little Boothy lovin' this morning and it made you late for work?" I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to block her from entering her office.

The look on her face did not disappoint. She tried to hide it, but I saw it anyway. I was right. Pregnancy was making Brennan an animal! "Ange, I need to get to work, can you please move out of my way?"

"Aww, come on Bren… live a little. You're gonna be a mom soon, you're gonna need to get it out of your system!" I moved out of her way and followed her into her office. I watched as she crossed the room and got to work on her computer. I walked over to stand in front of her, arms still crossed in front of my chest. That's when I saw it. I couldn't help it… my mouth dropped in shock. "Bren… is that an engagement ring?"

Her face snapped up to look at me, and then back down at her hand. She didn't say anything; she just nodded and looked back up at me with a sheepish smile.

I squealed in delight. "Oh my, God! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? I should kick your butt! Best friend rights mean that I am privy to this sort of information, Bren!"

"Calm down, Ange… it only happened last night." She said softly.

"Oh my, God… How did he ask you?" I demanded.

"He didn't ask me… I asked him what he would say if I told him I was ready for marriage… and things just kind of went from there." She smiled. It was nice to see this happy and serene side of Brennan. She deserved some happiness.

I arched my eyebrow at her inquisitively. "Wow, now that's not exactly what I expected to hear… but I'm so happy for you anyway! God that ring is beautiful!" I said as I grabbed her hand to examine it.

"It was Booth's grandmother's." She explained.

"Wow, really? That's so sweet." I smiled. "So when's the big day?"

"We haven't decided on a day yet, but we agree that it should be soon, so I can fit into something nice." She motioned to her slightly growing stomach.

"I could throw something together for you in a jiffy! Oh my, God! It would be so much fun to plan my best friend's wedding!" I squealed in delight.

She shook her head adamantly at me. "No, Angela… I'm not letting you get carried away with something like this… we are going to keep it simple."

I pouted. "But weddings aren't supposed to be simple… you're supposed to feel like a princess and live like one for the day!" I exclaimed.

"But you and Hodgins were married in a jail cell… that was obviously a simple wedding…" She pointed out.

Sometimes she could really get on my nerves with all her Brennan-ness. "Yes, but that was different… it just kind of… happened. Look at the first wedding we tried to have… now THAT is how a wedding should be." I smiled.

Brennan let out an exasperated sigh. "Angela, I appreciate the sentiment, but I really don't need the stress of you trying to go "Barbie" on me, as Booth put it this morning…"

I laughed. Booth really did know me too well. Well, I wasn't giving up on this battle… I had an idea, and when I have an idea I let that idea run wild. They were going to have a wedding that everybody would remember. I grinned to myself and spun on my heel. "I'll let you get to work… see you later, sweetie." I said as I left her office.

I went to my office and proceeded to call Booth. I had to get through to him and tell him that letting me plan this was the best way to go.

"Booth." I heard on the other end of the line, after a few rings.

"Hey, Studly… So I hear you and the good Doctor are getting hitched?" I smirked to myself.

"Hey, Angela… wow, news travels fast, huh?" He laughed nervously.

"You know me… I'm the queen of gossip! So, I was thinking that you guys should let me plan this thing…" But he cut me off.

"No, no, no, no, no… Angela… I know how you can get about these kinds of things, and Bones has already said she doesn't want anything fancy."

"Would you just trust me for once, Booth? I promise it won't be extravagant… I have some ideas that I think would be perfect for the two of you… but in order for it to work properly, you have to keep this a secret…" I explained.

"No, Angela… I'm not getting into this…"

This time I cut him off. "Hey, for once will you put a little faith in Angela? If it was too extravagant how could we possibly keep it a secret? I promise, we can get together for lunch and I'll tell you my idea… Brennan will love it… I'm sure of it!" I had to convince him to let me do this… I was sure that my idea would leave a lasting mark on their relationship.

He sighed into the phone. "Fine, we'll have lunch and talk, but no promises… and just so there's one thing clear… Bones says she won't wear white because she's not a virgin."

I laughed. "Really? That's fine, a white dress won't be necessary for what I have in mind. Meet me at the diner for lunch and we'll talk." I said before I hung up the phone. I grinned to myself. I heard my door open and I looked up to find Jack standing there.

"Oh no… you have that look… what are you up to now, my lovely wife?" He said exasperatedly.

"Oh, nothing… I'm just going to plan the wedding for my best friend and her studly FBI agent." I smiled.

"What are you talking about?" He queried.

"Bren and Booth are getting married!" I screeched.

"What? Dr. B has stated on many occasions that she would never enter into such an antiquated ritual." He said as he arched an eyebrow at me.

"Well, she changed her mind Hodgie… She told me herself this morning when I walked in her office to find an engagement ring on her finger. Trust me, it's really happening! Oh my, God! I'm so excited for them! Even though Parker's plan didn't pan out the way he had hoped… we're still getting the same outcome that everybody has been hoping for! She got pregnant, and now they're getting married! Although, I do admit that the order is a bit out of whack… but when has anything ever been normal when it comes to those two?" I chuckled.

"So true… so true…" He said as he leaned down to kiss me.

The coming weeks were going to be so much fun! I couldn't wait to see the look on my best friend's face when the plans came to fruition.

**A/N: YAY! Writing from Angela's point of view is so much fun! I've never done that before… but wow her personality is so much like mine that it made it easy to write! =) I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!**


	50. Consorting with the Artist

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: First off I want to apologize for taking so long to update! My health has been really poor lately and between all my appointments, physical therapy, homework, my son, and being in and out of the ER in anaphylaxis shock… I've had no energy or time for this story. Thankfully though, I've been felling much better as of late, and now that I've finished with the grueling class I was in before, I'm proud to announce I can return to writing this story! Secondly, OMG last week's episode! I'm going to stay in my own little world and say that HH threw us the bone (haha) that we've been asking for… and as far as I'm concerned IT HAPPENED! lol**

I arrived at the diner to meet Angela for lunch, as planned. She hadn't arrived yet so I took advantage of this and took some time to think over the things she said on the phone. I needed to prepare myself in case she started to get out of control. Bones would kill me if she knew I was even considering letting Angela plan this thing. Angela said she had the perfect plan, though, and I'll admit that part of me really wanted to know what it was. I wanted this to be as special for Bones as I could make it, and if Angela could help in that department, than I was all ears.

I looked up to see a grinning Angela walking towards me. "Hey, handsome." She smiled and sat down across from me in the booth.

I smiled nervously at her. "Hey, Angela."

I spent the better part of a half hour listening to Angela rattle on about everything she wanted to do; I had to admit that her plan wasn't half bad. It actually might work without pissing off Bones. I smiled to myself. It was a better plan than the one I had been coming up with. I looked up at Angela and nodded. "I think it could work."

I grimaced when I heard her high pitched squeal of delight. "Really? So, when do we want to get this show on the road?" She asked.

"As soon as possible. In fact, the sooner the better. I don't want to give Bones a chance to change her mind." I smirked. "We've made it this far, and I don't want anything getting in the way. I was thinking two weeks from now."

"Okay, I need you to get me that dress that she wore to the last banquet Cam made us attend. It should still be in her size range, she's barely gotten a belly." She stated.

"Why do you need the dress?" I arched my eyebrow at her.

"Because, Booth, I can't exactly get her a dress without it being the proper size and she told me that one was specifically tailored to fit her." She explained.

I nodded. "Makes sense. Okay, I'll go get the dress before I head back to work."

"Perfect. Now, leave everything else to me! Trust me, you will not be disappointed!" She jumped up from the table and paid her part of the bill, and was out the door before I could even formulate a response.

I thought over the things Angela had just said to me over the last half hour and smiled to myself as the waitress cleared away our dishes. I couldn't wait for this plan to come to play. I was about to pay my bill and get up when I spotted Bones walking towards me. I wiped the grin off my face and stood up to greet her.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Just stopped in for some lunch and was about to head back to the office, but if you'd like I can keep you company while you eat." I smiled.

"I wouldn't want to keep you if you need to get back." She stated.

I shook my head. "It's okay, I have time." We sat down at the table I had just stood up from.

I drank some coffee and ate another piece of pie as I listened to her recount of the events from this morning when Angela cornered her in front of her office. It was all I could do to not blow the top off the whole sha-bang. I wanted so badly to confide in her the plans we had come up with, but if she knew I had agreed to let Angela plan this, Bones would have my head on a silver platter. I couldn't chance this, so I did everything in my power to make sure my face was neutral and that I didn't give anything away. Man, the next two weeks were going to be hell. Bones always knew when something was going on; I had to find a way of keeping her from finding out. I needed some kind of distraction. _But what?_

I came back to the present when Bones nudged my foot with hers. "Booth? You seem a bit distracted. Is everything okay?"

I looked up at her and smiled. "Of course everything is okay. Why wouldn't it be?"

She shrugged. "You just seem preoccupied with something."

I grinned. "I'm just thinking that I'm the luckiest man alive."

"I told you, Booth, you can't possibly know that. You don't know every man alive." She explained.

I laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Booth." She said with a sheepish grin.

After finishing her lunch, I walked her back to work, then took the opportunity to go home and grab that dress that Angela wanted. Once I retrieved the dress I sent Angela a text telling her to come by my office and grab it as soon as she had a moment, then I made my way back to my office to finish out the day.

Just two more weeks. They were going to be the longest two weeks of my life. I needed to find some way of distracting myself or time was going to tick by excruciatingly slow.

**A/N: WOOT! Another chapter down! Please review guys! They are my fuel! :) OH MAN! I'm soooo excited for the Season Finale! But I'm going to be so sad that there won't be any new episodes for the WHOLE SUMMER! Bummer! D: Oh well! We have fanfiction to keep us going, right? ;)**


	51. The Phone Call in the Early AM

**Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue. I'm broke anyway!**

**A/N: Okay, I am reposting this because I noticed my own plot hole! They don't live in apartments anymore! They bought a house! Duh! I should have re-read my own story before writing new chapters! LOL I blame it on the weather and my health. :)**

**Okay, I'm not gonna leave any spoilers because I'm sure there are people who haven't had a chance to see the finale… but I must say… I KNEW IT! I guessed the big development like a month ago! Nobody believed me! But I must say, I thought it could have used some work… I thought the final scene was rushed and forced… HH could have done better than that, but I'll take what I can get! I'm going to have heaps of fun this summer with a new fic once this one is done! (We're getting close!) Thanks for all the reviews guys! They really help keep me inspired!**

**This chapter is going to be a bit different, it's going to swap back and forth through POVs a few times… it was the only way I could make this chapter work properly! Sorry if it gets confusing! First it'll be Bones, then Booth, then Angela. This way people don't get lost. :) ON with the show!**

It had been two weeks since Angela cornered me in front of my office, and two weeks since I wanted to throttle her for it.

I woke up to the shrill sound of Booth's phone going off. I reached over and picked up the offending object and answered it. "Booth's phone, Brennan speaking." I said and yawned. What time was it anyway?

"Oh, hey Bren… I wasn't expecting you to pick up. Is Booth around? I need his input on something." I looked at the clock to see it was nearly four in the morning. Why was Angela calling Booth at this ungodly hour?

"Ange? It's four o'clock in the morning! What could you possibly need right now?" I groaned into the phone.

"Really? Oh, God I'm sorry Bren, I didn't realize it was so early… Can you have Booth call me when he wakes up? It's really important that I talk to him as soon as possible." She seemed flustered, but I wasn't sure why.

"Okay, I'll have him call you. I'm going back to bed now." I hung up the phone before she could say another word and dropped it back onto the nightstand. I rolled over to find Booth looking at me with an unusual grin. "What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"You." He smiled.

"Me? Why me?" I inquired.

"You're cute when you're frustrated. Now go back to sleep." I wrinkled my nose at him after feeling the light pressure of his lips leaving a kiss on the tip of it. I closed my eyes and within moments I was asleep again.

**(Page Break)**

It didn't take her long to fall back asleep. I was glad for that. Angela was supposed to wait for me to call her. She almost blew the whistle on everything she'd worked so hard for these past two weeks. Today was the day. I smiled to myself and slowly extricated myself from the bed. I grabbed my cell phone and went downstairs to the living room and proceeded to call Angela.

"You were supposed to call me an hour ago." Was her instant response the moment she picked up.

"I know, I'm sorry… but you almost blew it Angela." I said in a low tone, so as not to alert Bones.

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't call at the prescribed time. I was worried you wouldn't call and everything would fall through. I'm on my way there now… You just get back into bed and pretend nothing happened and I'll handle the rest from here." She instructed me sternly.

"Okay. I unlocked the front door, so just come in when you get here." I whispered into the phone.

"Thanks G-man." And with that, the line was dead. I headed back into our bedroom and put my phone back where Bones had left it and crawled back into bed. My stomach was in knots. I was nervous, happy, and anxious all at the same time. The feeling of butterflies with very big wings became the predominant feeling in my gut. It was an unusual feeling and it was driving me utterly insane!

I smiled to myself as I heard the front door open in the distance. I closed my eyes and pretended that I was asleep as I heard footfalls coming up the stairs towards the bedroom.

**(Page Break)**

I couldn't believe that on his wedding day of all days, Booth forgot to call at the time I had instructed. We needed to be on our toes today if everything was going to go as planned. When I got to their house I let myself in quietly and slowly crept towards the bedroom. Once inside I went over to the side of the bed where Booth had told me Bren slept.

I sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to gently shake her. "Bren," I whispered. "Bren, wake up!" I whispered a little louder.

Her eyes snapped open and stared at me in the darkness. "Ange?" She said softly. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" She suddenly sat up.

"Everything's fine… I need you to get up and come with me… we're taking a girls day. Don't argue with me, just do as I say." I almost demanded.

"We have to work today, Ange." She argued anyway.

"No, I already talked to Cam and got us cleared. Don't worry, there aren't even any cases to work on at the moment, so get your little butt out of this bed and get dressed… we're going out." I stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"What about Booth? I don't want him to wake up and think I ran out on him or something…" She turned to look at the *sleeping* Booth. I had to hide the smile that almost flashed across my face.

I shrugged. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind you getting out with your best friend for a few hours. You can leave him a note if it makes you feel better. Now come on! Get dressed" I scolded.

I smiled to myself when she got up and walked over to get some clothes for the day. I turned on my heel and walked down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water while she got dressed. Today was going to be the best day of her life, and she didn't even know it yet! I was so excited for the events I had planned out for the day to unfold. It was all I could do to keep my girly screams to myself. I just wanted to open up my lungs and scream to the heavens, HALLELUJUA! It was finally going to happen!

**A/N: There's part one of the big day! I hope you guys are all excited to see what's in store! I now have kind of an idea of where this is going to go, where earlier today I still wasn't sure! But now we're working on getting there! I hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave me feedback! It will get my creative juices flowing again! *grins* I have the most awesome readers! Thanks everyone for all the encouraging reviews!**


	52. The Bones in the Fairytale

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, though I wish they were… then things would have been more like this story! LOL :)**

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad to know you guys are enjoying this! This chapter will be from Bones' point of view. Keep the reviews coming guys! They really do help me keep this story alive!**

After getting myself freshened up and dressed for the day, I wrote Booth a note explaining that I had gone with Angela at her insistence and left the note next to his cell phone on the night stand. After a quick glance in his direction to make sure I hadn't woke him, I quietly left the room and went down to the kitchen, where I found Angela making coffee. I smiled at the aroma. I would definitely need coffee if I was going to get through an exhausting day with Angela. It wasn't even five in the morning yet and I was still incredibly tired! I took the cup of steaming liquid that Angela proffered to me. "Thanks."

"With what I've got planned today, you're going to need it." She snickered.

I arched my eyebrow at her inquisitively. "And what exactly do you have planned for today?" I questioned.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She smiled that smile that always told me she was planning some kind of scheme. Whatever it was, I was going to drag it out of her one way or another. I wanted to know what was going on. I never did like surprises.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"To the spa." She smiled.

"Why? It's not even five yet! What spa would possibly be open at this hour?" I sighed and took a long drink of the dark, hot liquid in my cup.

"Because, Bren… sometimes girls just need to get out and enjoy some pampering. Besides, I know this really awesome place, and the owner really likes me so he agreed to let us come in this early. Now let's go." She practically dragged me out to her car, almost causing me to spill hot coffee down the front of myself.

We spent an hour in a mud bath while she told me what she planned on doing for the walls in the baby's nursery. I tried to insist that she didn't have to paint the walls because I could hire a professional, but she insisted that she wanted to do it. What harm would it do to indulge her?

After the mud bath, we both received massages; which was nice, to be honest. I didn't realize just how tense my body had become recently, and a nice massage really hit the spot, as Angela had put it.

Once we finished at the spa, Angela took me back to the Hodgins Estate where we spent part of the afternoon swimming in their indoor pool. After our swim, I took the time to shower. I couldn't stand the feel of chlorine on my skin once I was out of the pool, so I was thankful for the use of her facilities. I came out of the bathroom in a towel to Angela handing me a really nice dress and instructed me to put it on.

"What's this for?" I questioned.

"Don't ask questions, just put it on." Came her reply.

"Ange…" I started, but was interrupted.

"I've planned a nice dinner for you and Booth for tonight, so I had this dress made for you." She explained.

"What? Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because, Bren, you both need a nice romantic evening to yourselves." She said with a smile.

I took the dress and examined it. It was really beautiful. It was a rose pink color and had thin straps for the shoulders with a fake red rose that adorned the bottom of one of the straps on the chest. I removed my towel and slipped it over my head and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress tapered below the breasts and flowed out freely to the ankles, effectively hiding the small belly that was beginning to show. There was a thin, mesh outer layer over a silky layer. I was surprised at how well it looked on me.

"Thanks, Ange. It's beautiful." I smiled softly.

"It looks great on you, sweetie!" She exclaimed exuberantly.

I nodded. "Yes, it does look very alluring."

She pointed over to her vanity table and instructed me to sit down. "I want to do something with your hair."

"I'm very capable of fixing my own hair, Angela." I said in protest.

"I'm aware of that; will you please just let me do this for you?" She said with a pout.

"Fine. Just please nothing too extravagant. Something simple will do." I requested.

"That's fair." She said as she set out to her task. It didn't take her as long as I anticipated. About ten minutes later she was asking me to take a look and tell her my thoughts.

I looked into the mirror and almost gasped at the image I saw. She had the hair on the right side of my head pinned up with a rose that matched the one on my dress, and the rest of my hair hung down around my shoulders in soft curls. It was truly remarkable! I smiled at her reflection to give my approval.

"You like it?" She asked eagerly.

I nodded. "It looks very nice, thank you Angela."

"No need to thank me, just make sure you enjoy yourself tonight." She said with a grin. "Here." She handed me her makeup bag. "I don't want to poke your eye out, so I'll let you put on your own makeup."

I laughed at her comment and accepted the proffered bag and set to the task of putting on some makeup, which didn't take long since I never apply much. Once I was finished I stood up and walked to the full length mirror. The view I saw almost took my breath away. Never had I seen myself look so elegant. Sure, I'd worn some nice dresses in the past, but never had I looked quite like I did then. I was suddenly reminded of a princess from a fairytale my mother once read to me as a child. I smiled at the memory.

"Come on, sweetie, Booth will be expecting us soon!" She said excitedly.

I turned to face her with an arched eyebrow. "Booth knows about this?"

She broke out in a very large grin. "Of course he does. I couldn't exactly be in two places at once to get you both ready for tonight, now could I? Besides, I'm sure Jack did his part in making everything go smoothly." She grabbed my hand and led me towards the car, thankfully not quite as forcefully as this morning when I nearly spilled coffee down the front of myself.

I stopped before we reached the door when I realized I didn't have any shoes on. "Wait, Ange… I'm barefoot…"

"Oh! I forgot! I'm so sorry sweetie; I must have been caught up in the moment! Stay right here, I'll be right back!" I watched as she ran off back in the direction we had just come from. Moments later she returned with a pair of simple lace up sandals that were the same shade of pink as the dress.

I arched my eyebrow again. "Sandals? With such a nice dress?"

"Trust me, sweetie. They go perfect with this dress." She said as she thrust the pair of shoes in my direction. I noticed a matching rose to the one in my hair and on my dress adorning the ankles of both sandals.

After putting on the sandals she walked me to the full length mirror in the foyer. I looked at myself in the mirror again. She was right. The sandals went perfect with the dress. I smiled and turned to face her. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I knew you'd see things my way once you put them on. Now let's get going."

**A/N: And here is the end of part 2 of their wedding day! Next we'll get to see what Booth and Parker did with Hodgins while Angela and Brennan had their girls day! :) Let me know what you guys think! I hope you enjoyed seeing the two of them have a fun day! And to think that Brennan doesn't even know she's about to get married! HAHA! :) What do you guys think of Bones' wedding dress? I'm eager to hear your thoughts!**


	53. The Fun in the Game

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. :)**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday as planned. I wasn't feeling well and spent a good part of the night curled up in a ball on my couch whining about my pain. lol. I'm feeling much better today! Thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews! On with the story! Now we'll get a peek at the day Booth, Parker, and Hodgins had from none other than Booth's point of view. :)**

I remained in bed pretending to sleep until I heard the front door close, announcing that Bones and Angela had finally left. I pulled myself out of bed and got myself ready for the day. Once I was finished, I skimmed over the note Bones left, grabbed my cell phone, and then I went to Parker's room and sat on the edge of his bed. "Parks… We have a big day ahead of us so I need you to get up, buddy."

He groaned and rolled over to face me, peeking his little eyes out from under his droopy eyelids. "Dad, it's too early!"

I snickered. "I realize you hate getting up with the sun, but we've got a lot to do today."

I laughed as he pulled the blanket over his head in an attempt to feign me off. "Dad, I just want to sleep!"

I reached down and tickled him through the blanket. "If you want your wildest dreams to come true, then you better get your butt out of this bed." I said teasingly.

"What dreams would those be?" Came his muffled reply.

"Well, buddy, today is your dad's wedding day." I said with a smirk, knowing that would get a more desirable response out of him.

Just as I expected, the covers went flying and Parker bolted upright. "You mean you and Bones are getting married today?" He exclaimed excitedly.

I nodded at him with a cheesy smile.

"Well, then why didn't I know about it sooner?" He demanded playfully.

"We had to keep it a secret from Bones." I explained to him the plans Angela had set forth.

"This is going to be the best day ever!" He leapt out of his bed and ran to get some clothes.

I smiled, happy to know my son approved. "I'll go get breakfast ready. Hodgins will be here soon." I said as I made my way to the kitchen.

Once Parker was ready and breakfast had been eaten, there was a knock at the door. Parker bee-lined for the front door and opened it exuberantly. "Hi!"

"Hey there little guy, where's your dad?" Hodgins asked.

"Right here," I said as I appeared behind Parker.

"You guys ready to go? We need to get those suits fitted to make sure they'll be ready for tonight." Hodgins asked.

"Yep, all ready to go." I said as we stepped outside and I locked the door behind me.

After getting the suits fitted, Hodgins took us to a baseball game at the stadium to kill some time before lunch. Sometime during the third inning, a fly ball came our way. I caught it just before it smacked Hodgins in his forehead and laughed hysterically. "You're lucky I'm such a good catch."

Hodgins mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"Dad! That was a great catch! Can I have the ball?" Parker squealed in excitement.

"Sure thing, bub." I handed him the ball and watched him as he examined it.

"This is the coolest thing ever! I've never seen someone catch a fly ball at a game before! You're the best, dad!" I nearly fell over when Parker flew into my arms for a giant bear hug.

"So, Booth… do you think Dr. B suspects anything? I know how horrible my wife can be at keeping secrets." I heard Hodgins ask from beside me.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't suspect anything, and if she does, she hasn't said anything to me. I'm sure she'd have grilled me for information by now if she did, though." I chuckled.

"True…" Came his response. "So, are you nervous?"

"Truth be told… a little. I guess my biggest fear has always been being left at the altar, but I don't think Bones would do something like that." A bigger part of me was scared that she would be upset that we planned all this without her knowledge and approval, but another part of me hoped that she'd appreciate the sentiment and just accept things as they came.

Hodgins nodded in acknowledgement. "I hope this doesn't piss her off."

"Me too, Hodgins, me too," was all I could respond with.

Once the game was over, we went to the Diner for some much needed lunch. We ate in silence as I contemplated the events of the day and tried to mentally predict what Bones' response to everything would be. After lunch was gone and our plates were cleared I asked Hodgins, "So, what's next on the agenda, Bug Man?"

"Well, we could take little man here to the arcade for a while. We don't have to pick up the suits for two hours." He suggested.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Parker chimed in.

I smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Sounds like fun. Lead the way."

Hodgins had insisted on paying for lunch, so once he paid the bill, we were on our way to the arcade.

We fought it out in some Mortal Kombat on one of the older style arcade machines. Even though it was an older game, Parker seemed to enjoy it anyway.

"FATALATY! I kicked your butt, dad!" He said while jumping up and down.

"You show your old man, Parker!" I sent a playful glare in their direction as I watched my son and the bug man exchange high fives.

"One of these days I'll learn how to beat you at video games."

"You're too old to beat me!" He teased.

I threw my arm around his neck and put him in a headlock as I proceeded to give him noogies. I laughed as he squirmed and tried to get out of my grasp, but failed. "Dad! Come on! Let me go! You're gonna mess up my hair."

"Since when isn't it messy?" I joked.

"Hey, I took time to do it nice so that I would look good for your wedding!" I let go of him and smiled.

After an hour or so of video games, we took our leave and went to pick up our suits. Once we were dressed in them I approached Hodgins, who was also dressed up in a nice suit. "Let's get this show on the road!" Exclaimed Hodgins.

We piled into his mini cooper and headed towards our destination, where I would finally get to see Bones, my bride to be. I smiled at that thought. I couldn't believe this was really happening, that Bones was going to officially become part of the family I shared with my son. As long as she wasn't too pissed at me for letting Angela plan this after she was insistent that Angela be kept out of the planning.

**A/N: I know… I'm evil aren't I? You're gonna have to wait for the next chapter to see how Bones responds to everything! Are you excited? Anybody have any ideas as to what's going to happen? I'm eager to hear your responses and reviews!**


	54. The Wedding in the Garden

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them for a little writing fun. They're not mine.**

**A/N: NOW! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope this lives up to all of your expectations! Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews! It's because of all the awesome reviews I got in less than 12 hours that I decided to update earlier than I expected. (about 10 hours sooner) So, without further ado… I present to you from Bones' point of view… THE BIG MOMENT! :)**

I was shocked and confused when Angela pulled up to the Jeffersonian. "Ange, what are we doing here? I thought you said we weren't working today…"

"We're not working, sweetie. Just trust me." She smiled. "Let's go."

After getting out of Angela's car, we started towards the entrance to the lab. A small boy with blond hair in a navy blue mini tux came walking out towards us. After a moment I realized it was Parker. I looked over at Angela. "What is Parker doing here and why is he dressed in a tux?"

"Quit over analyzing everything, sweetie. Just go with the flow and trust me." She smiled and ushered me forwards.

"Bones! You look so beautiful!" Exclaimed the boy as he arrived in front of us.

"Thank you, Parker. You look handsome." I smiled and gave the boy a hug.

"I am here to escort you, m'lady." He smiled brightly and proffered his little arm. It was a little awkward trying to link arms and walk with a 10-year-old boy, but we managed somehow. He led me to the doors, and then insisted I stop while he opened the door for me.

I looked behind me to find that Angela was nowhere in sight. _I wonder where she went._ I turned back to Parker, who was gallantly holding the door open for me. I stepped through to be met by Booth, who looked exquisite in a tux that matched Parker's. The only difference was that Booth had a rose pinned to his front lapel, matching the roses that adorned my own clothing. Booth looked incredibly handsome in a navy blue tux, even more handsome than the black and white traditional tux. I smiled nervously at him as he stepped forward and took my hand in his, kissing the back of it.

"Wow, Bones… you look beautiful." He said softly.

"Thank you. You look very handsome, Booth." I responded.

"Your table is this way." Parker said as he led us towards the platform.

My eyes opened in awe as I took in my surroundings. Everything was decorated in soft pink and red roses matching the dress I wore, and streamers matching Booth's tux. The exam tables and equipment had all been moved off the platform, and in the center was a small round table covered in a navy blue cloth. There were candles atop the table, as well as a vase of pink and red roses, and the lights were dimmed. Once we reached the table, Booth pulled out a chair for me and I gracefully accepted, then he took the seat across from me.

"Your meal will be ready shortly." Announced Parker, and took his leave.

I looked at Booth and asked, "What's the special occasion?"

Booth smiled his charm smile, the one that always seemed to melt my metaphoric heart. "Every day I'm with you is a special occasion, Bones."

We enjoyed a few minutes of light conversation, until Parker, and an unexpected guest appeared with our meal.

"Dinner is served." I heard the thick accent in his voice and instantly recognized him.

"Gordon-Gordon!" Booth exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise… you prepared this meal for us?"

"Indeed I did, Agent Booth. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to make dinner for the two of you after finding out that you finally got together! I was beginning to wonder if the two of you would ever see the light of day." He joked.

I listened to the two men in amusement as Gordon placed plates of food in front of us, then proceeded to pour us both a glass of sparkling cider.

"Thank you," I managed to say when Gordon handed me and Booth the glasses.

"No need to thank me, just promise to enjoy your meal." He smiled and disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

The food was exquisite. The best meal I'd had in a long time. I was impressed with how good of a chef Gordon had become since leaving his profession as a psychologist. Psychology was a soft science, so I was happy that he was doing something better with his time than psycho-babble nonsense. I looked up and met Booth's gaze. There was something different lingering in the depths of his dark chocolate eyes. I couldn't quite figure out what it was, but something inside me was telling me that the night wasn't even close to an end. Booth would say it was my 'gut,' but I never believed in that sort of thing.

Once our dishes had been cleared, Booth came to my side to offer his hand to help me out of my chair. I never saw the point in chivalry when I was perfectly capable of doing things for myself, but I didn't want to disappoint Booth, so I obliged him. Once we were standing, four of my interns appeared also wearing tuxes, and carried away the table and chairs. That was when my curiosity was piqued. Why would they go through so much trouble for me and Booth to have a romantic dinner?

Then I heard it. Soft music drifted through the lab. Booth held his hand out to me. "Would you like to dance?" He asked with a playful smile. All rationality must have left, because not a moment sooner was I in his arms, dancing to the soft and rhythmic music. A normal and rational Temperance Brennan wouldn't be dancing with her partner on a cleared platform in her work place, but I was determined to do as Angela had asked and 'go with the flow.' They had apparently worked very hard on this evening, and I didn't want to ruin it.

I felt Booth's breath on my cheek as he whispered in my ear. "I love you, Temperance."

I held onto him tighter and leaned in to kiss him softly. "I love you." I responded quietly.

When the song ended Booth took my hand and led me down the platform. It was then that I noticed a pathway lined out with rose petals on either side. "Where are we going?" I asked.

He looked over at me with a smile, but didn't respond. We followed the path of rose petals until we reached an exit decorated with more roses. The door was propped open and I could see the path of flowers continuing on. When we reached our destination I eagerly looked around, seeing that we were in the Jeffersonian gardens. I didn't see anyone, but there was a beautifully decorated arch near the fountain. Booth leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Then he was gone.

I stood there looking around the gardens, anticipation welling up inside me. What was about to happen? I had a feeling it was something big. I was startled out of my thoughts by someone linking arms with me. I looked over to find it wasn't Booth. It was my father. "Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You look beautiful, Tempe." Was his only response. Then I heard music being played over speakers that had been meticulously placed throughout the garden. I recognized the song as "Canon in D" by Johann Pachelbel. I looked at my father, but he just smiled, and then led me the rest of the way down the rose path to the archway. It finally dawned on me what was going on. Booth was standing under the archway with Caroline Julian. I watched as more people started appearing out of the background scenery and formed a circle around the arch. All of my friends were here; they were all smiling at me. I looked at Booth. He looked nervous, like he was trying to anticipate my next move. I was in awe. Everything was perfect; it was everything I had wanted in a wedding. Something small, with the people I cared about most… and most of all; Booth was the one I would be marrying. I smiled at him as my dad led me the last few steps and handed me off to Booth, who was still looking incredibly nervous.

I leaned in and whispered, "I should kick your ass, Booth, but it'll have to wait for later." I kissed his cheek and backed up to stand in front of him. I looked over at Caroline, who had apparently gotten herself an officiator's license. She had a grin so large on her face, that I thought she might have a heart attack right there on the spot.

"Cherie, it's about time you two saw the light… Now, if I may begin."

I'd have to admit, most of what Ms. Julian had to say fell upon deaf ears. I was so wrapped up in the emotions going through me as I stared into the depths of Booth's eyes that I didn't even realize my cue to speak. "Bones, this is when you say 'I do.'" Booth whispered with a hint of laughter in his eyes.

I looked at Caroline, who repeated her last line. "Do you, Temperance Brennan, take Seeley Booth to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I smiled and looked back at Booth, who was waiting nervously for me to say something. "Yes, I do."

"Do you, Seeley Booth, take Temperance Brennan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I heard her say next.

A large and cheesy grin spread across his face. "Absolutely."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss the bride. I've been waiting for this moment for years!" Exclaimed the happy southern woman.

Booth pulled me into his arms and we kissed. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was a kiss full of promise and love. I heard the cheers erupt around us. I pulled back to look at Booth, and all of our friends. "I… I don't know what to say… This was… everything was perfect. Thank you."

Angela was the first to speak. "Oh, sweetie! I knew you would love this!"

"I was afraid you'd sock us all in the nose and run out of here," Hodgins said.

"Angela did this, didn't she?" I looked at Booth for confirmation.

He nodded and gave me his charm smile again. "After she told me what her plans were, I couldn't turn her down. It was exactly the kind of wedding you talked about having. I just hoped you wouldn't kill me for keeping it a secret."

"Oh, I won't kill you… but you'll get what's coming to you later." I smirked.

I felt two little arms encircle my waist and I turned to see Parker. I leaned down and hugged him tightly. "Welcome to our family, Bones!"

I smiled at the boy. "Thank you, Parker."

**A/N: Okay! I hope I did this chapter justice! I hope you all enjoyed Angela's plans! I think a quiet little wedding like this would be PERFECT! And I thought it would be more fun if Bones found out when it was 'happening' that it was her wedding! I MUST HAVE FEEDBACK ON THIS CHAPTER! I want to know what everyone thought! I worked so hard to make it as perfect as I could! :)**


	55. The Happiness in the Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, after a long journey… we have finally reached the end… I want to say thank you to all of my readers and especially those who have supported me with all of their comments and feedback along the way! Sorry for the delay in this, I've had a lot going on! Here is the epilogue to our wonderful journey! This will be from Booth's point of view and will take place a few years in the future.**

I looked across the playground to see kids all over the place. I smiled to myself as I looked over to see Bones waving me over to her. I walked over to join her in the sand as she instructed me to stand waiting at the bottom of the slide. She took hold of our daughter's hand and led her up to the top of the slide and my smile widened in amazement as I looked at the expression of pure joy on the toddler's face as she came flying down the slide in my direction. I caught her and swung her up in to the air, listening to her incessant giggles. "Again, daddy!" She cried happily.

Bones joined me near the bottom of the slide and gently took her from my arms. "After we have cake, sweetie! It's your birthday; don't you want to have cake and ice cream with all of your friends?" Bones asked.

I laughed and said, "Don't forget the presents! That's the best part!"

We wandered over to the picnic tables where the presents were all piled up. Bones placed her in front of the cake. Everyone; all of our closest friends, co-workers, and their children were gathered around the table. Wendell reached out and lit the candles as we all started singing "Happy Birthday" to our little girl.

She squealed in delight at all of the attention she was receiving. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Now blow out the candle Eva! And make a wish, but don't tell anybody or it won't come true."

She giggled and contemplated for a moment before blowing out her candle. Everyone erupted in applause.

My heart swelled as I watched Bones lean down and hug her affectionately and place a kiss on the top of her head. "Happy Birthday, Eva."

Hodgins grinned at her from across the table. "So how old are you now? 15?" He grinned.

"No! Uncle Hodgie, I'm freeee now!" She held up three fingers to prove her point.

I chuckled, "That's right sweetie, you're three now! You're daddy's big girl, aren't you?" I smiled when she nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

After cake and ice cream, Parker was the first to hand her a present. "I want you to open mine first, Eva!"

Angela was ready with her camera as my beautiful and precious little clone of Bones, Evangeline Lilly Booth, tore open her present from Parker. Her face lit up like the Fourth of July when she saw the pretty princess crown that Parker picked out for her. "Thanks Park! Now I can be a real princess!" She ran to him and flew into his arms.

Bones leaned into me and I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead. I watched the exchange between brother and sister. "Let's see how it looks on you." Parker took the crown from her and gingerly placed it on top of her head. "Wow, Princess Evangeline! You look so pretty!"

"Thanks!" She squealed happily.

"More presents!" Hodgins declared. That's all it took to gain Eva's attention once more as she dove into the pile of presents. After all of the wrapping paper had been ripped off and destroyed, our little bundle of joy ran off to play in the playground with Angela and Hodgins' son and the other children while the adults chased after flying paper shreds that were blowing away in the breeze.

"Wow… I forgot how trying children's birthday parties can be." I remarked as I grabbed my lower back in pain.

"Aww, do you need another realignment?" Bones teased.

"No, I remember the one I had to have after you paid me back for the 'secret wedding' we planned for you." I groaned.

Everybody laughed at my expense.

"It's not funny… man the things you do for love sometimes…" I shook my head.

"Hey, I could do it again…" she challenged.

"No thanks, Bones… I could really do without another night of kickboxing lessons from you. I really don't want to end up on my back again." I smirked.

She grinned. "Oh, I'm sure there are things I could get you on your back for." She winked suggestively.

I could feel my face growing hot with embarrassment as everyone laughed.

"Just wait, Bones… I'll get my revenge."

"What's revenge, daddy?" I felt Eva tug at my arm and I looked down at her.

"You'll find out when you're older." I replied as I grinned wickedly at her mother.

I couldn't believe how lucky I had become. I had the most wonderful family. Not just Bones and my children, but my friends, too. It was great for us all to be together celebrating the life Bones and I created out of love. Finally I had found my place in life and it was with my best friend, lover, wife, and partner. Who could ask for more? Side by side we could conquer anything! Including birthday parties for young children.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! I had fun with this tidbit! Thanks everyone for being with me on this journey! It was a lot of fun! Watch out for more stories in the future now that this one is complete! I can never keep my stories straight if I write more than one story at a time… so now I think I'll move onto a few one shots! Follow me on Twitter ResoundingEcho**


End file.
